


После очередного заката наступит рассвет

by fandom_FMA_2018



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action, Case Fic, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018
Summary: Автор -Marius Zinger.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.После нескольких месяцей спокойной жизни в Ризенбурге Эд решает вернуться в армию.





	После очередного заката наступит рассвет

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативная концовка, у Эда остается алхимия, немного намеков на гет, немного ОМП и ОЖП в кадре, характерное для канона насилие, автор не одобряет распитие алкоголя лицами, не достигшими восемнадцати лет.

**Глава 1. О пьяных разговорах и взрослых решениях.**

Как только звук закрывающейся двери отрезал его от внешнего мира, Рой с облегчением вздохнул. Погода в Центре в последние дни была отвратительной. Мелкий надоедливый дождь будто пробирался под одежду, под кожу, заставляя сжиматься от дискомфорта. Порывы холодного северного ветра приносили напоминание о зиме. Люди пытались не выходить лишний раз на улицу, прятали руки в карманы, а лица – в воротники плащей. Для осени было слишком рано, но природе явно было плевать.

Рой обвел взглядом бар, в который загнал его усилившийся дождь. В любом случае он собирался провести сегодняшний вечер за стаканом чего-нибудь покрепче и в приятной компании. И пусть погода немного спутала его планы, отказывать себе в выпивке он не собирался.

Вспышка алого и золотого, всего лишь нечто в уголке его глаза, моментально привлекла внимание. Он тряхнул головой, то ли избавляясь от неприятной влажности, то ли прогоняя странное видение. Видение не прогонялось.

За барной стойкой, слева, откинувшись на спинку высокого стула, сидел и методично напивался Эдвард Элрик. Конечно, Рой не смог удержаться.

– Стальной, – поприветствовал он, опускаясь на стул рядом и подавая сигнал бармену. Эд поднял на него взгляд и скривился.

– О, только не ты.

– Виски, пожалуйста, – попросил Рой, игнорируя его. Мокрый плащ отправился на вешалку рядом. Бармен окинул оценивающим взглядом мундир и бросился выполнять.

– И мне повтори, – пробормотал Эд, пододвигая свой стакан.

– Кстати, – вмешался Рой, – ты не слишком юн, чтобы вот так выпивать в баре?

– Это чертово государство считает меня вполне совершеннолетним, когда дело приходится до поимки опасных преступников, сражения с монстрами и убийства людей. Что не так, мать твою, если мне хочется выпить?

Приблизительно такой реакции Рой и ожидал, но, тем не менее, Эд был прав. По законам Аместриса военное звание автоматически делало его обладателя совершеннолетним, но, конечно, они не были рассчитаны на двенадцатилетних мальчишек. Впрочем, сейчас Эду было шестнадцать, он был подростком, наверняка что-то случилось в его жизни, и он решил, что лучший выход – залить все это алкоголем. Рой и сам впервые напился до заветных восемнадцати, но его тетя Крис владела баром, что могло быть более естественным?

Бармен, судя по всему, был заинтересован только в деньгах посетителей. Должно быть, Эд помахал перед его лицом серебряными часами, потому что он никак не прокомментировал их разговор.

– Давно ты вернулся в Центр?

Эд нахмурился. Бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону бармена и спросил:

– Сколько я здесь?

– Два часа. Плюс-минус.

– Значит, около трех часов назад, – заключил Эд и опрокинул стакан, вливая в себя очередную порцию бренди.

Рой изумленно вскинул бровь.

– С поезда сразу в бар?

– Тебе-то что? – огрызнулся Эд. Махнул бармену: – Повтори.

Лучше было не отвечать. Если Эд был в таком настроении, они могли превратить словесную пикировку в драку, и было бы хорошо, если без использования алхимии. Такое случалось исключительно редко, может, раз или два за четыре года их близкого общения. Как в ту ночь, когда из тюрьмы сбежала лейтенант Росс. Вот только сейчас повод был пустяковым, совершенно нелепым: Эд был намерен, кажется, остро реагировать на каждую его реплику, а Рой после почти недели непрекращающегося дождя был слишком недоволен жизнью, чтобы игнорировать раздражители. По крайней мере, ему хватило терпения задуматься о нейтральной теме разговора.

– Как дела у Альфонса?

– Нормально, – с легкой улыбкой ответил Эд. Тема любимого младшего брата всегда была беспроигрышной. – Идет на поправку, уже может сам дойти от дома бабушки до кладбища и не упасть без сил.  
До кладбища. Эд сказал это так спокойно, так обыденно, что по спине Роя пробежался холодок. Сколько времени они с Альфонсом проводили там? Ему хотелось спросить, но язык не поворачивался. Вместо этого Рой махнул бармену, указывая на их пустые стаканы.

Они посидели немного молча. Эд смотрел в стакан с бренди, как будто увидел там истину. Рой криво усмехнулся. Какая ирония.

– Спрашивай уже.

Рой дернулся и ошарашенно посмотрел на Эда.

– Как дела у вас дела с мисс Рокбелл? – поинтересовался он.

Он думал, что делает выбор в сторону менее опасного вопроса, но выражение лица Эда говорило о том, что это было идеальное попадание. Тот поежился и уставился обратно в стакан.

– Могло быть и лучше.

– Она отказала тебе?

Эдвард бросил на него мрачный взгляд и процедил:

– Нет. Наоборот. Она призналась мне в чувствах.

Тогда поведение Эда выглядело вообще нелогичным. В офисе даже делали ставки по поводу того, когда они с Уинри наконец признаются друг другу и начнут встречаться. Всем казалось абсолютно очевидным, что эти двое влюблены друг в друга и обречены прожить вместе счастливую жизнь. Их история должна была стать тошнотворно милой, до сведенных челюстей и завистливых взглядов. Рой ждал приглашения на свадьбу, как только Эду и Уинри стукнет по восемнадцать, а сейчас вид разбитого мальчишки говорил о том, что он что-то пропустил. Они все что-то пропустили, потому что взаимная влюбленность не становится причиной бегства от своей возлюбленной и пьянства в одном из не самых лучших баров практически в другом конце страны.  
Предполагать, что все это было от счастья, было бы глупо. К сожалению, нетрезвый Эд веселым не становился, скорее – недружелюбным и мрачным. Рой задумался о том, как бы осторожнее спросить, в чем же дело, но ничего умного в голову не приходило.

– Хоэнхайм… – Эд запнулся и встрепал неаккуратный хвост. – Мой отец оказался прав. Я слишком похож на него.

К чему эти откровения, Рой пока не понимал, но терпеливо ждал, чтобы Эдвард закончил.

– Уинри хочет дом и семью, мастерскую в Долине Раш и спокойною жизнь. И она заслуживает это, но я ей этого дать не могу.

И тут до Роя дошло. Эд пытался сказать, что он не создан для жизни на одном месте, что он не может создать семью даже с женщиной, которую любит, потому что его все равно будет тянуть в путь. В свои шестнадцать Эд это понимал. Не бросился с головой в омут, оставив последствия на потом, а трезво взвесил все возможности и принял рациональное решение.

– Ты поступил по-взрослому, – кивнул Рой, не зная, что еще сказать.

– Хотел сделать хоть что-то правильно. Но в итоге довел ее до слез и убежал. Потому что если бы остался, наверное, не смог бы сдержаться. Почему я вообще тебе это рассказываю?

Рой пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

– Возможно, потому что тебе больше не с кем поговорить?

«Возможно, потому что ты боялся, что твой собственный брат тебя не поддержит». Рой не собирался говорить этого, но сама мысль казалась чертовски реальной. Боялся ли Эд, что Альфонс попытается повлиять на его решение, убедить в том, что стоит дать своим чувствам шанс? Скорее всего да. Ал больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы его брат был счастлив, поэтому решение Эда могло показаться ему не взрослым, а глупым.

– Ты вообще когда-нибудь влюблялся?

Вопрос застал Роя врасплох. Искушение солгать быстро отодвинулось на задний план, и он подумал, что у него появился реальный шанс побыть с кем-то честным. Поэтому он вздохнул и признался:

– Да. Только из этого все равно ничего не получилось.

– И кто же это был? Только не говори, что лейтенант.

– Риза? – Рой повел плечами и отпил из своего стакана. Видимо, бармен понял, что тут нелегкие разговоры, и принялся следить за тем, чтобы у них постоянно была выпивка. – Нет. Риза была одной из двух женщин, с которыми я, несмотря на всю их привлекательность, никогда не хотел бы оказаться в постели.

Его откровение Эда заинтересовало. Он даже развернулся немного, следя за реакцией.

– У меня два вопроса: почему была, и кто вторая?

В этот момент Рой понял, что перебрал что было не странно: Эд все больше медитировал над своим стаканом, пока он выпил несколько один за другим. Вместо колкости или смены темы хотелось рассказать все. Раньше для этого у него был Маэс, но после его смерти пустоту так никто и не заполнил. Наконец он собрался с мыслями и решился.

– Грасия. Конечно, если не считать моих родственниц. Но, надеюсь, это не нуждалось в уточнении.

Судя по отвращению на лице Эда – определенно нет.

– Все случилось после Ишвара. Риза попросила меня об услуге, довольно необычной, – Рой прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, и сжал пальцы на своем стакане. Испещренная тонкими линиями кругов спина под языками тщательно контролируемого огня, сжатые зубы и тонкие струйки слез на покрасневших щеках. – Ее отец – мой учитель – хорошо понимал опасность своих исследований, и не придумал лучше способа спрятать их, чем превратить в татуировку на спине Ризы. А потом случился Ишвар. Она увидела, сколько страданий может принести пламя, и попросила меня, – он сглотнул, глядя в расширенные от шока почти трезвые глаза Эда. – Риза попросила меня уничтожить знания о моей алхимии.

– И ты…

– Сделал это? Да. Оставил ужасный шрам на ее теле своим пламенем. Потом все как-то само собой случилось, а наутро мы не знали, как смотреть друг другу в глаза. Сам не помню, как мы умудрились объясниться.

Молчание было очень странным, давящим, угнетающим. Внезапно Рой понял, что Эд сейчас – единственная живая душа кроме него и Ризы, которая знает этот их секрет. Но даже теперь, узнав нечто настолько ужасное о нем, Эд смотрел не с отвращением, а с сожалением и сочувствием. Не то чтобы Рою это нравилось. Он не нуждался в жалости, тем более – не от Эда, который пережил настолько больше. Но у него даже мысли не было о том, чтобы жалеть того. Четыре года назад перед ним предстал двенадцатилетний мальчик с двумя металлическими конечностями и бешеным пламенем в глазах, и тогда Рой понял: этот ребенок не нуждается в сочувствии.

– Думаю, мне нужно еще выпить, – внезапно отозвался Эд.

Бармен уже был готов выполнить заказ, как Рой остановил его.

– На сегодня хватит, – Эд скривил рожу. – По крайней мере в этом баре. Лично я планирую продолжить дома. Возможно, мне понадобится компания, если только ты не собирался напиться до потери сознания здесь.

Эд задумался на добрую минуту, а потом вытащил на стол деньги и пододвинул их в направлении бармена.

– Бесплатная выпивка, – преувеличенно бодрым тоном заключил он, соскальзывая со своего стула с изяществом далеко не пьяного человека. – Кто я такой, чтобы отказываться?

– Когда ты так говоришь, я забываю, сколько тебе на самом деле, – поддразнил Рой, набрасывая свой плащ.

Забываю о том, что ты не Маэс. Горькие слова, так и оставшиеся невысказанными.

Утро обычно не бывало добрым для Жана Хавока. Это тоже не стало исключением. Погода была все такой же отвратительной, как вчера, позавчера и практически неделю назад, а это значило, что вставать ему нужно было на полчаса раньше. В такие дни Жан ненавидел жизнь. А кто бы ее любил?

Сегодня все было еще хуже, потому что он проспал тех самых полчаса. Стараясь не думать о том, что Риза за такое опоздание может прострелить ему что-то важное (коленную чашечку, или запястье, или бедро – очень близко к паху и с явным намеком на то, что будет в следующий раз), Жан поднялся по ступенькам дома своего начальника и охренел.

Очень важно было не наделать лишнего шума. Потому что генерал Мустанг всегда запирал дверь на ночь. Опыт войны и банальная осторожность. Жан вытянул пистолет из кобуры и приоткрыл дверь.  
В доме было тихо. Относительно, конечно. Типичные утренние звуки – шум воды в душе на втором этаже, свист чайника и чьи-то шаги как бы убеждали в том, что все в порядке. На задворках сознания промелькнула мысль, что, может, Мустанг просто привел женщину вчера, но Жан быстро ее отмел. Во-первых, во-вторых и в-третьих, никакая, даже самая привлекательная женщина не могла заставить Роя забыть об осторожности.

Держась возле стены, он на цыпочках пошел в сторону кухни, держа пистолет наготове, когда его остановил удивленно-насмешливый вопрос:

– Хавок, ты что делаешь?

Рой стоял на верху лестницы, одетый в форменные брюки и не до конца застегнутую рубашку, немного помятый, но вполне себе живой и здоровый. Жан моментально почувствовал облегчение.

– У тебя дверь была открыта, шеф, – обьяснил он.

Что-то в представлении Жана все равно не складывалось в этой картине. Он ждал, что Рой прояснит этот момент, сосредоточил все свое внимание на нем и едва не подскочил, услышав новый голос:

– Серьезно? Вот идиот.

Жан во все глаза уставился на Эда. Картинка казалась ему сюрреалистической. Эд спокойно отодвинул Роя и первым спустился по лестнице, на ходу вытирая большим полотенцем волосы.

– Будешь кофе, Хавок? – предложил Рой, следуя за Эдом на кухню так, будто это был самый обычный день из их жизни.

– Ага, – на автомате согласился Жан. И только потом вспомнил: – Но мы серьезно опаздываем, и капитан, наверное, отстрелит нам яйца, если хотя бы не постараемся приехать вовремя.

Рой выразительно посмотрел на Эда, тот вернул ему такой же взгляд. Жан моментально почувствовал себя лишним.

– Если бы ты разбудил меня раньше, никто бы сейчас не опаздывал, – буркнул Эд, принимаясь еще тщательнее тереть волосы.

То, что случилось дальше, заставило Жана задуматься, не спит ли он вообще. Рой отнял у Эда мокрое полотенце, хлопнул руками, как это делали всегда братья Элрики, а потом опустил ладони на мокрую ткань. За это время Эд разлил по кружках свежий кофе и уверенным движением достал из верхнего ящичка печенье. Как будто сам его туда поставил.

Полотенце опустилось на голову Эда, и он едва не заурчал. На лице Роя появилась странная, довольная ухмылка.

Они выпили кофе в тишине. Очень быстро, потому что Риза всегда была реальной угрозой, когда дело касалось саботирования работы. Жану казалось, что сонный мозг подкидывал ему какой-то бред. Почему-то он заметил, какими многозначительным взглядами перебрасывались Эд и Рой, оба невыспавшиеся и уставшие, и явно только что из душа. Каждая мелкая деталь казалась частью большей картины, но Жан считал очевидной глупостью даже предполагать то, что так настойчиво лезло в его голову.

– Эд, плащ.

Знакомая красная ткань легко перекочевала из рук Роя на плечи Эда. Либо Жану показалось, либо его старшие офицеры внезапно перешли на имена.

– Кстати, босс, – он спросил просто для того, чтобы спросить, скорее боясь ответа, чем надеясь на него, – а что ты здесь делаешь?

– Решил, что пора уже выходить на работу, – бодро улыбнулся Эд, собирая волосы в небрежный хвост. – Слишком много выходных.

Впервые за все утро у Жана Хавока хоть что-то пошло хорошо.

**Глава 2. О тактических отступлениях и странных днях.**

Это было счастьем, отдельным видом везения, но Риза была настолько рада его снова видеть, что не пристрелила их за опоздание на целый час. Решение вернуться в армию, принятое вчера после очередного стакана, опять казалось Эду замечательным. Он и не замечал, что успел настолько соскучиться по этим людям. Впрочем, оно и не странно, они провели столько времени вместе. И пусть Эд никогда не чувствовал себя по-настоящему членом команды, у него есть время это изменить.

Ал будет недоволен. Но это будет потом, а сейчас у Эда появилась возможность не сидеть на одном месте. Возможность чувствовать себя нужным. После того, как Ал вернулся в свое тело, Эд нуждался в цели, и если Рой был так любезен предоставить ее ему, вскользь упомянув, что кавардак, разведенный правительством Брэдли, еще не разобрали, разве мог он отказаться? Участившиеся случаи преступлений с задействованием алхимии волновали. Так можно каждого алхимика в стране превратить во врага в глазах общества из-за банального страха.

В нетерпении Эд постукивал пальцами автоброни по металлическому же левому колену. Сортировка бумаг была не его любимым занятием, он предпочел бы немедленно отправиться на другой конец страны. Наверное, на нем действительно сильно сказывались те несколько месяцев, проведенные дома с Алом. Он не был создан для спокойной жизни. Интересно, справедливо ли винить в этом гены Хоэнхайма?  
Эд бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь личного кабинета Роя и вздохнул. Определенно, он искал повод сбежать из Центра подальше в неизвестном направлении, как сбежал из Ризенбурга. Если Уинри или Ал вдруг попытаются найти его здесь, он не сможет спрятаться. Говорить сейчас о случившемся Эду не хотелось, он предпочитал дать всем время успокоиться и принять их ситуацию. Потому что менять свое решение он не собирался. У них с Уинри не было и шанса: он сделает ее несчастной, она его – жалким. И это – не говоря уже о потенциальных детях, жизни которых они испортят своим существованием.

– Эй, босс, ты в порядке?

Обеспокоенный взгляд Хавока вызвал у Эда прилив головной боли. Или дело было в громкости его голоса. Так или иначе, похмелье – не то, что Эду хотелось испытать хотя бы еще раз в жизни. И зачем они столько вчера пили?

Сознание услужливо подсказало, что и он, и Рой становились в разы разговорчивее под влиянием хорошей дозы алкоголя. Иначе у них вряд ли появилась бы идея о доверительном разговоре. Теперь Эд знал слишком много того, что не хотел бы знать о своем непосредственном начальстве, и припоминал, что поделился не меньшим количеством своих секретов.

От необходимости отвечать его избавил Рой. Открыл дверь в приемную, окинул всех нечитаемым взглядом и сухо бросил:

– Стальной, зайди ко мне.

Надежды на то, что у Роя есть для него работа, развеялись, как только дверь за ними закрылась.

– Как ты? – спросил тот, и в его тоне было достаточно беспокойства, чтобы Эд задумался, прежде чем ответить.

– В порядке, – наконец решил он. – Но я больше ни за что на свете не буду напиваться.

Рой рассмеялся.

– Все так говорят после первого похмелья. Ну или большинство людей.

Но это не значит, что они действительно больше не прикасаются к алкоголю, закончил про себя Эд. Странно, но им понадобилась всего лишь одна ночь и неопределенное количество выпивки, чтобы понять друг друга. Рой оказался не таким уже и… Нет, он все еще был манипулятивным ублюдком с высокими идеалами, но теперь за этой ширмой Эд смог разглядеть человека.

– Если ты позвал меня, чтобы просто поболтать…

По невероятной случайности, в которые Эд в общем-то не верил, именно в этот момент в приемной послышался голос Уинри. Судя по выражению лица Роя, он не один это услышал. Хорошо, что у него не начались слуховые галлюцинации, плохо – что он в кабинете, из которого только один выход. Два, если учитывать окно, но прыгать с четвертого этажа было верхом идиотизма.

Приближающиеся к двери шаги были, ничего хорошего не предвещали.

– Спрячь меня, – в отчаянии прошептал Эд.

Он не сбегал, нет, просто не был готов встретиться с Уинри сейчас. Это казалось ему отвратительным, но он должен был стоять на своем, потому что это было правильно.

– Куда? – перешел на шепот Рой, окидывая взглядом немногочисленную мебель в кабинете. В дверь постучали. – Стол, – решил он, подталкивая Эда к своему рабочему месту.

Эд не знал, как он успел влезть под стол до того, как дверь открылась, и в комнате появилась Уинри. Или как они с Роем не столкнулись, пытаясь устроиться фактически вокруг одного предмета интерьера. Факт оставался фактом: он был надежно спрятан, оставалось только не выдать себя неловким движением или звуком. Эд прикрыл ладонью рот и постарался найти положение поудобнее, не прикасаясь при этому к Рою.

Это было странно, даже немного смущающе. Он никогда бы не подумал, что из всех людей именно Рою будет доверять настолько, чтобы попросить о подобном. С другой стороны, как будто у него был выбор.

– Мисс Рокбелл. Не скажу, что ожидал вас увидеть, но, тем не менее, это очень приятный сюрприз. Чем обязан?

– Генерал Мустанг. Я ищу Эда. Он покинул дом внезапно, и я рассчитывала, что, возможно, вы знаете что-то о его месте нахождения.

– Вот как, – Рой прокашлялся и подался вперед. – Стальной действительно вернулся в армию.

– Но почему? Я имею в виду, он ведь так мечтал об увольнении и спокойной жизни. Зачем ему понадобилось возвращаться в армию, которая не может ему ничего дать, и которую он так ненавидит? – в голосе Уинри начали проявляться истерические нотки. Эд ждал, что Рой поднимется и подсядет к ней в попытке утешить, но заметил только, что тот напрягся и отодвинулся назад, откидываясь на стуле. – Ох. Не воспринимайте как оскорбление, генерал.

– И в мыслях не было, – сухо ответил Рой. – Но ответить на ваши вопросы может разве что сам Стальной, а его сейчас нет.

– Нет?

– У него задание.

– Если бы вы могли мне сказать…

– Нет. Ничего личного, мисс Рокбелл, но задания всех офицеров и, тем более, государственных алхимиков держатся в строжайшей секретности. Приказ фюрера Груммана.

Некоторое время они сидели в напряженном, странном молчании. Эд чувствовал, что его спина начинает ныть от неудобной позы, и нос чешется. Если бы он чихнул, вся их маскировка полетела бы нахрен. Он вдохнул и принялся медленно считать, пытаясь отвлечься от своего положения. Его взгляд уперся прямо, в ноги опять подавшегося вперед Роя, скользнул выше, и Эд почувствовал, что краснеет. Потому что если кто-то увидел бы их в такой позе, вряд ли подумали бы, что Эд просто прячется от Уинри, пытаясь избежать нежеланного разговора.

– Значит, я не смогу с ним связаться.

– Нет. Но, если хотите, в нашу следующую связь я сообщу, что вы заходили.

– Пожалуй, – согласилась Уинри. Ее голос был более спокойным, чем всего несколько минут назад. – Я буду ждать его в Центре. Остановлюсь у миссис Хьюз.

– Буду иметь в виду, – тон Роя, вежливый, но холодный, Эда удивлял. Неужели его так задело то единственное замечание об армии? – А теперь, если позволите. С вами очень приятно беседовать, но мне стоит вернуться к работе.

– Конечно. Спасибо за помощь, генерал.

Рой поднялся с кресла. Эд едва сдержал вздох облегчения, когда дверь открылась и снова закрылась. Он не спешил вылезать, понятия не имел, что происходит и кто сейчас находится в комнате. Лучше было не создавать ложного впечатления и делать ситуацию еще более странной. Если кто-нибудь из команды сказал Уинри, что он в кабинете, если она говорила или поговорит с Ризой, все обернется дерьмовее некуда.

– Вылезай уже. Или ты решил переехать жить под мой стол?

Эд ругнулся и пошевелил затекшими конечностями. Интересно, сколько Уинри с Роем говорили, если ему сейчас хреновато? Со стоном он выполз из-под стола, пытаясь не задеть кресло, громко чихнул и одним движением поднялся на ноги.

– Мне срочно нужно задание.

Рой фыркнул.

– Тебе нужно умыться.

– И чья это вина, что под твоим столом настоящий свинарник? – закатил глаза Эд. – Но если серьезно, мне нужно убраться из города, пока нашу маленькую ложь не раскрыли.

Наверное, Рой и сам это понимал. Он нахмурился, бросил взгляд на Эда и задумчиво потер подбородок. Молчание напрягало.

– Так у тебя есть что-то или нет?

– Я не хотел посылать тебя…

– Послушай, – выдохнул Эд, пытаясь сдержать свои эмоции. Получалось плохо. Отношение Роя его нервировало. – Я уже не ребенок.

– Эд, я не считаю тебя ребенком. И дело не в этом. Но если ты так хочешь.

Рой обогнул стол, достал из верхнего ящичка стола тоненькую папку и передал ему. В его скованных движениях угадывалась нервозность. Эд открыл папку и принялся просматривать документы. Небольшой городок, о котором он в жизни не слышал, трое пропавших, что в отношении населения города уже много. Естественно, что тут впору заподозрить неладное. Эд пролистал полицейские рапорты и заметил то, что могло заставить передать дело государственному алхимику: отчеты о пропаже домашних животных.

Слепая ярость заволокла взгляд. Если его предположения верны, этот ублюдок создавал химер. Трое людей уже пострадали от его алхимических экспериментов, и вряд ли их можно вернуть в прежнее состояние. В памяти всплыло счастливое личико Нины, моментально сменившееся существом, в которое ее превратил собственный отец.

– Ты поэтому не хотел отправлять меня?

– Я знаю, как ты реагируешь на подобное. Полезешь в самое пекло, не заботясь о своей безопасности.

– Твою мать, Мустанг, где-то там больной на голову мудак превращает людей в химер! Как на такое можно реагировать?

Тяжело вздохнув, Рой опустился в свое кресло и потер переносицу.

– Во-первых, успокойся. Я прекрасно понимаю твою позицию, но громкие слова еще ничего не решали, – Эд хотел возразить, но Рой остановил его резким движением руки и продолжил: – А во-вторых, дело твое, если пообещаешь позвонить и вызвать подкрепление, а не лезть на рожон сам.

– Думаешь, я смогу сидеть сложа руки, пока приедет подкрепление?

– Ради всего святого, Эд, этот город менее, чем в двадцати милях от Центра. Мы приедем самое позднее – за полчаса.

Мы приедем, изумился Эд. Он знал и понимал, что Рой заботится о своих подчиненных, но также представлял, насколько тот ненавидел порой свою алхимию. Орудие массового уничтожения мирного населения, вот как Рой себя наверняка видел.

Со вчерашнего дня между ними что-то словно изменилось. Эд и раньше чувствовал это: понимание того, что Рой был не просто манипулятивным ублюдком, не пропускающим ни одной юбки. Он был надежным. Но вчера Эд увидел человека. Не просто маску беззаботного бабника-полковника или серьезного взрослого, а живого, чувствующего и переживающего человека. Его хотелось поддержать. Наверное, именно это и привязывало так людей к Рою: в какой-то момент они все видели хоть частичку его настоящего.

Должно быть, из-за этого же у него было много врагов. Те, у кого было хоть немного мозгов, понимали: Рой опасен, потому что люди пойдут за ним, ненормальным идеалистом-мечтателем. Он делал кажущиеся нелепыми вещи, и люди любили его за это. Высшие чины должны были понимать, что если Рой получит кресло фюрера, эта страна изменится в сторону, которая им не понравится.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Эд, когда до него дошло, что молчание затянулось. – Хорошо, я позвоню, если все будет серьезно.

– Ты позвонишь, если будет подтверждение участия алхимика в этом деле, – исправил Рой.

Эд закатил глаза. Гребанная семантика. Конечно, Рой предусмотрел вариант туманных формулировок, которые дают возможность оправдаться. Они не первый день работали вместе.

Пришлось согласиться. Раньше Эд бы сказал одно, а сделал все равно по-своему, сейчас у него откуда-то взялись сомнения. Он знал, что в случае угрозы жизни человека вмешается немедленно, но по поводу остального – не был уверен, что захочет и дальше быть одиноким солдатом.

Пейзаж за окном быстро менялся. Хавок отстраненно мурлыкал какую-то песенку, время от времени выдыхая небольшую тучу дыма. Вообще Эду не нравилось, когда при нем курили, но сейчас он был рад, что с Хавоком все в порядке. На сидении рядом лежал его походной чемодан, спрятанный на много недель после Обещанного дня. Вчера, когда Эд достал его, он понял, что скучал по этому. Скучал по жизни в дороге и возможности быть полезным.

Солнце уже катилось к горизонту. Эд хотел попасть в город засветло, он и так слишком много времени потратил на сборы. Стоило отправляться прямо с офиса, но Рой убедил его, что Уинри точно не будет поджидать его у двери. Учитывая, что Эд оставил свои вещи у Роя дома, в этом был смысл.

Обеспокоенные взгляды Хавока он пытался игнорировать. Это было несложно: уставиться в тонкую папку и в который раз перечитывать информацию по делу. Сначала – шесть пропавших животных. Большинство из них – большие, используемые в хозяйстве. Удобные для преобразования, заметил про себя Эд. Через три дня – первый случай пропажи человека. Промежуток был достаточно небольшим, чтобы подозревать, что эксперимент у алхимика проваливался, а значит – сейчас он будет искать новую жертву.

И все же что-то не давало Эду покоя. Как будто на поверхности лежало нечто, что он никак не мог заметить.

– Высади меня здесь.

– Босс? – Хавок подозрительно сощурился. – Нам еще мили две ехать.

– В маленьких городках лучше реагируют на пеших путников, чем на странных людей, приехавших на машинах, – объяснил Эд.

Хавок кивнул и притормозил на обочине. Достав из машины чемодан, Эд обернулся и поправил собранные в хвост волосы. Улыбнулся на пожелание удачи, попрощался с Хавоком и бодрым шагом направился навстречу долгожданному заданию.

* * *

У Ризы Хоукай бывали плохие дни и очень плохие дни. Последних было много во время Ишвара, когда она ложилась и просыпалась с одной мыслью: сегодня ее опять будет окружать смерть. В последнее время все было настолько безоблачно, что она даже забыла то тянущее чувство, обещающее все круги ада.

Сегодняшний день можно было назвать как минимум странным. Не то чтобы она была не рада возвращению Эда, даже наоборот, но появление Уинри в офисе заставило ее усомниться в том, что все было просто. Подруга была явно чем-то расстроена, и Ризе оставалось только предполагать, имело ли это что-то общее с возвращением Эда на работу.

Вспоминая об Эде. Было еще кое-что странное в сегодняшнем дне. Уинри сказала, что им не удалось увидеться из-за задания, но Риза-то знала, что во время визита Эд был в кабинете. И если Уинри его не видела, значит, он прятался от нее. Вот это она и собиралась выяснить, направляясь к Рою.

– Генерал, разрешите, – начала она от двери, строго соблюдая субординацию.

– Входите, капитан. Что у вас?

– Сэр, это по поводу визита Уинри.

Рой нахмурился, услышав это, и Риза еще больше убедилась в своих подозрениях. Что-то было не в порядке, и Рой знал об этом.

– Что не так с визитом мисс Рокбелл? – все же спросил он.

– Эдвард ведь был все это время в кабинете. Но Уинри сказала, что они не виделись.

Она уже подозревала, что не хочет знать ответ. Риза никогда не могла назвать себя трусихой, но и нетактичной она тоже не была. То, что произошло между Эдом и Уинри, ее явно не касалось, а если Рой что-то и знал, то только потому, что Эд сам ему рассказал. По-хорошему ей следовало извиниться и попросить забыть об этом разговоре. В конце концов, ему было не место в офисе посреди рабочего дня. Но это могло влиять на психологический климат в команде, попыталась оправдать себя Риза. Ей нравился Эд, он был хорошим человеком, и если она могла помочь ему хоть чем-то, ей хотелось бы об этом знать.

Ее мысли четко отображались на ее лице, судя по тому, как Рой тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову на сложенные в замок руки. Наконец он ответил:

– Стальной хочет сократить общение с мисс Рокбелл, чтобы дать ей возможность привыкнуть к принятому им решению.

Риза кивнула. Этого ей было достаточно. Оставалось надеяться, что эта ситуация действительно не повлияет ни на кого, в первую очередь на Эда. Даже если его решение о возвращении в армию было принято под влиянием обстоятельств, это не омрачало радость Ризы. Раньше она считала, что армия – не место для ребенка, теперь – что Эд один из немногих, способных сделать это место лучше. Она нашла еще одного человека, в которого можно верить.

Тихо прикрыв за собой дверь кабинета, Риза вернулась в офис в приемной. Не успела она занять свое место, как в двери показался Хавок, чем-то страшно довольный.

– Вернулись с прогулки, лейтенант? – сухо поинтересовалась Риза, готова сделать выговор за отлучки от рабочего места.

– Подвозил босса на задание.

Информация медленно обрабатывалась в мозгу Ризы. Сегодня Рою пришла только одна папка. Он намеревался передать ее другому генералу, даже невзирая на то, что Стальной алхимик вернулся на службу. Это было странно. Раньше Рой никогда не менял решения без серьезной на то причины. Оставалось надеяться, что все это не выльется в большие проблемы.

**Глава 3. Об ожидании и неожиданных звонках.**

Пусть ожидание и не было худшим в жизни Роя, сейчас именно оно выводило его из состояния равновесия, держало в напряжении. У Эда было полно заданий до этого, порою действительно серьезных и опасных, но именно сейчас он почему-то был обеспокоен. Не то чтобы один алхимик мог быть действительно опасным для того, кто успешно сражался с гомункулами. Рой больше переживал за психологическое состояние Эда, чем за его физическую сохранность.

Позавчера в баре он увидел то, что никак не хотел принимать: солдата, прошедшего ад, мучимого угрызениями совести и ищущего свое место. Было естественно предложить Эду вернуться в армию, хоть он и ожидал отказа. Вместо этого получил согласие.

Рой вздохнул, окидывая взглядом все отчеты, рапорты и другую документацию, которая свалилась на него. Грумман думал о том, чтобы создать подразделение для борьбы с преступлениями с использованием алхимии. В принципе, это было разумно, учитывая их размах в последнее время. Тем более, люди пока не были готовы к демократии, они чувствовали себя спокойнее, когда жизнь шла привычным размеренным путем. Объявить алхимические преступления делом исключительной юрисдикции армии было способом продемонстрировать заботу о гражданах.

И в то же время Рой не мог не думать, что подобный шаг только сделает алхимиков более опасными в глазах людей. Логика была проста: если армия так о них беспокоится, их стоит бояться. Объективно говоря, бояться было чего. Рой, к примеру, одним щелчком пальцев мог сжечь деревню. Большинство алхимиков, которых он знал, владели потрясающими разрушительными возможностями. Да тот же Эд мог разрушить здание одним простым движение рук.

– Сэр, – Риза появилась в его кабинете почти неслышно. Он не заметил, как она стучала, значит, был слишком погружен в собственные мысли. Рой поднял взгляд и заметил выражение искреннего беспокойства. – Фюрер Грумман вызывает вас к себе.

– За мной, капитан, – коротко распорядился он, поднимаясь.

Они быстро прошли по коридорам Центрального командования, обмениваясь короткими приветствиями со встречными знакомыми. Никто не пытался их задержать, словно все уже знали, что происходит, а Рою оставалось только догадываться. Риза была заметно напряжена, но так случалось всегда, когда приходилось иметь дело с Грумманом. У них были не лучшие отношения: Грумман разорвал связи с отцом Ризы после того, как умерла ее мать, и не пытался восстановить общение с внучкой даже после того, как она оказалась в армии. Рой никогда не знал бы об этом, если бы Риза сама не рассказала, когда их приписали к Восточному командованию.

Перед дверью они остановились. Риза явно не горела желанием входить, и если была хоть единственная возможность избежать встречи с дедом, она бы ее использовала. По Центральному командованию уже ходили разные слухи, учитывая, что она была единственной родственницей фюрера. Многие мужчины рассматривали Ризу как лакомый кусок и возможный путь к заветному креслу. У нее это вызывало отвращение и непреодолимое желание свести к минимуму возможности пересечься с Грумманом.

И все же Рой был достаточно эгоистичным, чтобы хотеть ее присутствия при этом разговоре, о чем бы он ни был.

В кабинете, кажется, собралось все высшее командование. Присутствие шефа военной полиции Томаса Рой вообще не мог объяснить. Стоило им появится в двери, разговор, который велся до этого, сошел на нет. Грумман улыбнулся им и сделал приглашающий жест.

– А вот и вы. Проходите, генерал, капитан.

За столом оставалось одно свободное место, и Риза, так и не получившая позволения удалиться, осталась стоять позади него. Рой заметил, как презрительно скривился Хакуро и отвел глаза Морган, но решил не реагировать.

Все молчали. Ждали, пока заговорит фюрер. Грумман, кажется, решил не замечать напряжения и спокойно пил чай, поглядывая на своих генералов. Кого угодно это могло вывести из себя. Грумман был старым, опытным игроком, знающим, что ожидание порой может дать больше, чем любая другая тактика.

Наконец он жестом подозвал своего адъютанта и тот передал ему стопку бумаг. Грумман взглянул на Роя, прочистил горло и заговорил:

– Господа, я долго думал над ситуацией, которая сложилась в результате увеличения количества преступлений с использованием алхимии в стране.

Нет, только не это. Рой уже знал, о чем пойдет речь. Знал, зачем его позвали, но не понимал одного: зачем было делать это в присутствии всего высшего командования?

– Мое решение таково: создать соответствующее подразделение в армии и поручить его заботе раскрытие таких преступлений.

– Простите, фюрер, – твердо возразил Томас, – но не думаете ли вы, что армия таким образом посягает на полномочия полиции?

– Если бы полиция справлялась с этими преступлениями, в подобном решении не было бы необходимости. Люди нуждаются в защите, наше задание – обеспечить ее им.

Судя по тому, как переглянулись Хакуро и Штерн, они были в корне не согласны с позицией Груммана. К счастью последнего, у него все еще было право принимать решения, касающиеся армии, единолично. Рой не особо ждал открытого неодобрения действий фюрера или споров. Все знали, что Грумман только выглядит безобидным стариком, но никто не мог быть уверен, что тот предпримет, встреться он с настоящим сопротивлением. И все равно Рой считал логичным и разумным следить за реакцией оппонентов.

– Вот, – продолжил между тем Грумман, демонстрируя бумаги, – приказ о назначении бригадного генерала Мустанга на должность главы отдела.

– Мустанга? – вскинул бровь Штерн.

– У нас есть государственные алхимики высшего ранга? – вопрос, заданный самым невинным тоном, заставил Штерна замолчать. – Под командование бригадного генерала Мустанга переводятся все государственные алхимики. Он получит полномочия вызывать любого из них в случае востребованности в расследовании.

– Все государственные алхимики? – не выдержал Морган. – Простите, сэр, но не слишком ли много власти в руках одного человека?

– Генерал Мустанг уже предостерег меня по этому поводу, – улыбнулся Грумман. Это была правда: Рой счел за необходимое сразу же указать на огромную силу, которая собиралась под контролем главы будущего отдела. – К счастью, этим человеком будет тот, кого я считаю достойным подобного доверия.

Рой поднялся и отдал честь. Если Грумман принял решение, ничего уже не поменяется. Придется столкнуться с еще большей ненавистью высшего командования и опасаться удара в спину. Но он мог только принять назначение, уж точно не спорить с фюрером посреди совета. Который и советом-то назвать было невозможно, ведь главной его целью было донести до командования послание, в сути которого Рой был пока не уверен.

Со стороны выглядело так, будто он становился вторым человеком после фюрера, учитывая, что силы государственных алхимиков вполне могли противостоять средней армии. Если бы он хотел захватить эту страну силой, ему стоило всего лишь воспользоваться своими новыми подчиненными.

С другой стороны, Грумман поставил его в ситуацию, которая заставила высшее командование относиться к нему настороженно. Не то чтобы раньше они его любили. Только несколько генералов относились к нему нормально, скорее даже терпимо. Роя это нисколько не заботило, он ведь не собирался жить с ними душа в душу до конца своих дней. Но все равно, если он собирался стать фюрером, необходимо было найти общий язык хотя бы с частью высших офицеров, чтобы не начинать свое правление со ссылок на окраины. Теперь у этих офицеров были разумные причины его опасаться, и с этим нужно было что-то делать.

Ко всему прочему на него свалилось еще больше бумажной работы, так как до вступления приказа в силу оставалось две недели, за которые Грумман хотел оформить соответствующие документы, в том числе о переводе солдат и государственных алхимиков. Во всем этом, пожалуй, сложнее всего было подобрать людей. Рой годами руководил одной командой, а теперь она должна была расшириться, и что его действительно беспокоило, так это надежность личного состава.

– Шеф, – запыхавшийся Хавок прервал его мысли. – Там босс на линии.

Все рассуждения как волной смыло. Конечно, Эд должен был позвонить, если подтвердится участие алхимика, но Рой был уверен, что этого никогда не случится. Зная Эда, тот бы решил, что все это неважно, и потом просто придумал бы отмазку. Скорее всего, лежа на больничной койке или в своей кровати, перемотанный бинтами с ног до головы, в надежде, что его, травмированного, никто не станет воспитывать. Пытаясь представить, насколько все серьезно, Рой поспешил в офис.

Сознание рисовало ужасные картины: Эд ужасно травмированный, едва ли не на пороге смерти, Эд опять открыл Врата Истины и оно забрало у него что-то жизненно важное, Эд раскрыл государственный заговор с целью убить фюрера. На секунду Рой задумался о том, что, быть может, Эд просто повзрослел и в кои-то веке решил подчиниться приказу вместо того, чтобы просто пренебречь им. Это было крайне маловероятно.

За те несколько минут, что оставалось до его офиса, Рой успел потрепать себе нервы настолько, что вспомнил, почему всегда считал, что с Эдом сложно. Потому что с Эдом нервы были натянуты до предела, как хорошо выставленная ловушка-растяжка.

– Рой Мустанг слушает, – выдохнул он нейтральную фразу, едва успев поднять трубку.

– Рой, – Эд замялся на секунду, а потом выдал: – Я соскучился.

Он пытался звучать беззаботно, но получилось немного нервно и напряженно. Рой и сам почувствовал тяжесть во всем теле, когда эта фраза прозвучала. Что могло случиться такого, чтобы Эду пришлось использовать код? Он попытался взять себя в руки и доиграть этот спектакль.

– Неужели? – Рой опустился на стул рядом и ухмыльнулся. – Прошло меньше, чем сутки, Эдвард.

– Не заставляй меня брать свои слова назад.

– Ну что ты. Мне приятно их слышать.

Эд прокашлялся и уже более спокойным, обыденным тоном спросил:

– У тебя много работы?

– Для тебя у меня всегда найдется время, – на автомате ответил Рой.

Сколько раз он играл эту роль? Но это впервые, когда собеседником на другом конце телефонного провода был Эдвард. Не то чтобы его это волновало, он знал, что весь этот разговор – только способ держать информацию подальше от любопытных ушей.

– Мне кажется, или шеф флиртует с боссом? – спросил у кого-то на заднем плане Хавок.

Рой вздохнул. Им следовало придумать другой код, у этого было слишком много изъянов. Отношения между мужчинами в основном вызывали осуждение и неприятие, а если кто-то узнает, что он говорил с Эдвардом, это станет похоронами его карьеры.

– Рой?

– Что? Прости, я все прослушал.

– Приедешь сегодня? – Эд вздохнул и мягче добавил: – Мне действительно не хватает тебя здесь.

На секунду Рою показалось, что сердце выпрыгнет из его груди. Да, он не ждал звонка, но эти слова были свидетельством того, что Эд признавал собственную неспособность справиться с тем, что происходило, самостоятельно. Наверное, лучше было не рисовать в уме масштабы катастрофы, а положить трубку и собираться. Эд ведь мог предупредить их о том, что все серьезно, и пойти вперед. Рой взял с него обещание позвонить, а не ждать. Гребанная семантика.

– Эдвард, – Рой очень надеялся, что его голос не дрожал. – Дождись меня.

Ответа не последовало. Эд просто положил трубку, и это могло быть как согласием, так протестом. Из всех его подчиненных Эд всегда был самым проблемным, и даже повтори Рой триста раз, что это приказ, вряд ли он послушал бы. Единственным способом добиться того, чего хочешь, была манипуляция. Одна фраза о благополучии Альфонса, безопасности людей, которые могут оказаться рядом или еще чего-нибудь в этом роде, и Эд сдавался. Сейчас у Роя банально не хватило времени, чтобы напомнить, что внезапная и непродуманная атака может поставить под угрозу жизни потенциальных жертв алхимика.

Он устало провел ладонями по лицу и поднял взгляд. Его подчиненные смотрели на него слишком внимательно, слишком пристально. Рой вздохнул и решил начать с не самого важного, но явно нуждающегося в объяснении:

– Для тех, кто не понял: это был код.

– Само собой, сэр, – кивнула Риза, сохраняя невозмутимость и собранность, хотя стойка выдавала ее напряжение.

– Хорошо. Тогда капитан Хоукай, лейтенант Хавок – за мной. У нас пятнадцать минут на дорогу. Остальным – поддерживать связь с гостиницей, из которой звонил Стальной. И передайте подполковнику Армстронгу, что я рассчитываю на его помощь в случае необходимости.

Через две минуты они были уже в пути. Хавок сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу, не сбавляя скорость даже на поворотах, и вытягивал из пачки сигарету за сигаретой. Риза методично заряжала пистолеты. Они даже не спросили, что случилось, просто подчинились приказу, слепо поверили. Или, может, поняли, что с Эдом что-то серьезное. Судя по выражениям лиц, Риза и Хавок готовились к едва ли не войне в маленьком городке вблизи Центра.

На горизонте замаячили очертания строений. Рой потянулся к карману и достал свои перчатки. Ему тоже следовало быть готовым к бою.

* * *

После Обещанного дня в жизни Альфонса Элрика появились старые, но забытые за долгие пять лет ощущения. Он наконец мог ощущать холод и жару, вкус, аромат, и он был намерен сполна насладиться этим. Даже боль вызывала тянущее, пугающее счастье: он снова был плотью и кровью, снова был способен ощущать.

Вслед за счастьем всегда приходила вина и грусть. Он вспоминал о том, что отец пожертвовал собой, чтобы вернуть ему тело, и чувствовал себя жалким. Отец хотел быть снова с матерью, объяснил Эд потом в больнице. На самом деле это звучало как «я не успел остановить его». Алу было страшно предполагать, что обменял бы Эд на его жизнь.

Как только он окреп достаточно, Эд увез его из Центра. Они поселились у Рокбеллов в Ризенбурге, единственном месте, которое Ал мог назвать домом. Все было хорошо, безоблачно и спокойно. И пусть он нашел в вещах Эда серебряные часы, тема отставки так и осталась не поднятой. Ал счел за лучшее молчать, особенно – когда он боялся ответа настолько, что не был уверен, хочет ли его услышать.

А потом Эд исчез.

Ал давно заметил взгляды Уинри в сторону Эда, долгие и нежные. Он полагал, что чувства взаимны, был практически уверен в том, что Эд тоже влюблен. За столько лет Ал выучил своего брата. Но даже он не мог предположить, что все обернется так.

В холле внизу зазвонил телефон. Ал вздохнул и медленно спустился по лестнице, цепляясь за перила. Мысленно прикидывая, где сейчас бабушка Пинако, потому что вряд ли звонили ему, он взял трубку.

– Ал! – голос Эда, взволнованный и бодрый, чуть не оглушил его.

– Брат! Где ты? Что с тобой? Почему ты так внезапно пропал?

– Я в полном порядке, не переживай ни о чем, – заверил его Эд. – Скажи, Ал, ты не знаешь ничего об алхимических экспериментах, в которых используют кровь?

Алхимические эксперименты. Значит, Эд был в своей стихии. Именно это Ал и подозревал все время, что они провели в Ризенбурге: Эду не хватало алхимии, не хватало действий и исследований. Уинри рассказала ему о своих чувствах, и он попросту испугался самой мысли о том, чтобы осесть и завести семью. Конечно, об этом пока не было речи, Эду все еще было шестнадцать, но Ал полагал, что гениальный мозг брата уже показал ему перспективу на пятнадцать лет с детьми, милым домом где-то в Долине Раш и прекрасной любимой женой. А потом этот гениальный, но все еще подростковый мозг испугался собственного прогноза.

Ал улыбнулся своим выводам. И только после этого до него дошла суть вопроса.

– Эксперименты с использованием крови? – прошипел Ал. – Во что ты опять вляпался, брат?

– Что? Ничего серьезного. Просто очередное задание, – Эд фыркнул. – Мустанг даже не хотел меня отпускать, потому что подозревал, что дело в создании химер.

Он не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Эд вернулся в армию, которую так мечтал покинуть, и он не понимал, почему. Они оба хотели нормальной, спокойной жизни, так зачем Эд выбрасывал ее возможность сейчас?

– Ал? – позвал Эд. – Ты что-то знаешь?

Надежда в его голосе говорила о том, что он не до конца представлял, чего ждать от своего задания. Ала бросило в холодный пот. Возможно, жизнь Эда сейчас зависела от него. Если бы он только мог вспомнить.

– Ладно, не напрягайся.

Воспоминания навалились внезапно.

– Подожди, – чуть ли не выкрикнул Ал. Тщательно стараясь контролировать свой голос, он объяснил: – Ты тогда путешествовал с химерами и Лином. Отец рассказывал мне: первый гомункул, тот малыш с колбы, был создан в результате экспериментов с его кровью.

Эд молчал. Это было странно, страшно, Ал рассчитывал, что он будет ругаться, проклинать гребанных ублюдков с их вывернутыми наизнанку мозгами. Но в ответ Эд только молчал. Только бы с ним все было в порядке, подумал Ал. Только бы он не убился, пытаясь добиться высшей справедливости, решить проблемы генерала, спасти людей, которым грозила опасность. Он тихо позвал Эда, и получил в ответ спокойно-яростное «я в порядке». Единственная ложь, которую он снова и снова слышал от Эда, и единственная, в которую не верил с самого первого дня.  
– Ладно. Мне надо идти. Береги себя, Ал.

Не дождавшись ответа, Эд положил трубку. Еще одна плохая привычка – заканчивать разговор в одностороннем порядке. Ал уже много раз отчитывал Эда за подобное, но раньше тот не делал этого с ним. В бессилии Ал сполз по стене и уставился в противоположную стену.

«Когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, я выскажу тебе все, что думаю по этому поводу». О том, что следующего раза может не быть, он старался не думать.

**Глава 4. О препятствиях и родительской любви.**

Эд положил трубку и практически упал на стоящий рядом стул. Его потряхивало. В голове была мысль о том, чтобы немедленно отправиться в дом на холме, вломиться туда и прекратить эксперименты, о которых он пока мог только догадываться. Но он осознавал, что это может быть слишком опасно. Ал убьет его, если с ним что-то случится. Или попытается открыть Врата, чтобы помочь. Или сделает еще какую-то несусветную чушь. Часы показывали, что с его звонка в Центр прошло десять минут, и Эд пообещал себе, что, если на протяжении следующих десяти подкрепление не появится, он пойдет сам.

Внутренний голос вопил, что десять минут – слишком много. В его случае даже одна минута могла спасти ситуацию. Если этот алхимик пытался воссоздать ксерксийский эксперимент, весь мир может оказаться в опасности из-за одного ублюдка, решившего поиграть в бога. И почему это должно было случиться именно в Аместрисе?

Вчера, когда Эд только прибыл, что-то показалось ему странным. Для городка, в котором пропало трое, Фресно был слишком спокоен. Люди продолжали жить, словно ничего и не случилось. Он снял комнату в единственной местной гостинице и устроился вечером в общем зале, пытаясь разведать, что вообще происходит. Жители до странного легко делились информацией, и вскоре он узнал, что в доме на холме поселился государственный алхимик.

Сам Эд решил не признаваться, что тоже занимает должность в армии. Да и кто бы ему поверил? Даже когда он показывал свои серебряные часы, люди смотрели на него с недоверием и подозрением. Поэтому он просто слушал и изредка задавал вопросы, притворяясь обычным любопытным путешественником.

А потом начала вырисовываться картина, которая его взволновала настолько, что он задумался над звонком Рою. Фермер из соседней деревни рассказал, что у них полторы недели назад пропала женщина. Но она всегда была немного не в себе, и люди не сочли происшествие чересчур странным. Эд немного порасспрашивал тех, у кого были связи с жителями других деревень или городков поблизости, и выяснил, что за две недели в этом районе пропало в общей сложности пятнадцать человек. Большинство из них были теми, чье исчезновение никого либо не волновало, либо не удивляло. И если все эти случаи были связаны, а чутье подсказывало, что так и было, дело набирало серьезные обороты.

Не то чтобы для Эда имело значение, сколько человеческих жизней погубил этот алхимик. Даже одну он не мог простить. Но в то же время его волновала мысль: а действительно ли эксперименты провалились? Тем более, после того, как Ал рассказал о крови. Единственное, что разубеждало: люди говорили, что алхимик брал у них кровь. Для создания медицинских кругов, объяснил он им, и они поверили.

Дверь резко открылась, и хозяйка гостиницы, худенькая, иссохшая старушка по имени Бетани, поспешила навстречу гостям.

– Что я могу предложить господам военным?

– Не стоит беспокойства, спасибо, – услышал Эд знакомый голос Ризы.

Он соскочил со стула и направился к двери. Рой сдержал свое слово, они приехали немедленно. Не было причины задерживаться здесь, дело требовало от них немедленного вмешательства.

– Стальной, – окликнул его Рой, стоило ему появиться в поле зрения.

– Нет времени, Мустанг, – оборвал Эд. Он старался не обращать внимания на любопытные взгляды, которыми его награждали постояльцы. Имя Стального алхимика давно было на слуху. – Мне и так пришлось ждать вас двадцать минут.

Рой фыркнул, но никак его слова не прокомментировал. Эду и не нужно было, главное – чтоб не отставал. Конечно, он понимал, что стоит свое подкрепление ввести в курс дела, но на первом этаже гостиницы говорить о подобном было как минимум глупо. До дома на холме пешком было около десяти минут, за это время успеется. Машину Хавоку пришлось оставить рядом с гостиницей: если они хотели хотя бы попытаться поймать этого алхимика, необходимо было вести себя тихо.

Не то чтобы это было легко. Их компания обращала на себя внимание случайных прохожих. Особенно, наверное, количество звезд на погонах Роя. В его обществе вообще трудно было слиться с толпой, учитывая, что ни одна женщина за всю дорогу не упустила шанса порассматривать его. Может, репутация бабника и была создана только для того, чтобы Рой мог спокойно проворачивать свои интриги, но его внешность определенно привлекала женщин.

Эд удивился своим мыслям. Он не мог понять, с какой стати его вдруг начало волновать подобное. Тряхнув головой, он резко затормозил и повернулся к оторопевшим от таких изменений в его поведении Ризе и Хавоку.

– Если я скажу убегать, вы не будете переспрашивать, а так и сделаете.

– Прости? – вежливо переспросила Риза. Она явно хотела сказать что-то еще, но Рой ее перебил:

– Насколько все серьезно? Это химеры?

– Хуже, – честно признался Эд.

Риза и Хавок взволнованно переглянулись. Для них его слова должны были много значить. Сейчас, когда создание химер было объявлено незаконным и приравнивалось к человеческому преобразованию, сложно было представить себе более тяжелые алхимические преступления. Впрочем, Эд и сам до сегодня не мог даже подумать о том, что кто-то сможет повторить создание того самого первого гомункула. Он считал это знание утерянным. К сожалению, в его голову слишком поздно пришло понимание, что кто-то когда-то до этого додумался, а значит – могли додуматься и другие.

– Полагаю, – наконец озвучил свои подозрения Эд, – это связано с созданием гомункула.

Рой выругался. Зло и витиевато, и только собственное правило ничему больше в этом мире не удивляться уберегло Эда от ошарашенного выражения лица. Хавок побледнел и потянулся за сигаретой. Эд его понимал: последняя встреча с гомункулом стоила ему способности ходить. Из всех троих только Риза, казалось, сохранила самообладание. На помрачневшем лице не было ни страха, ни злости, только решимость. За это Эд и уважал ее.

Когда они подошли к дому, Рой приказал ей и Хавоку прикрывать им спины, держаться в тени и в случае необходимости отступать. Эд был рад, что тот принял его сторону. Пусть формально он и был старше по званию, Хавок и, тем более, Риза могли его не послушать. С поддержкой Роя все было по-другому.

Передняя дверь была не заперта. Эд бы удивился такой беспечности, но решил приберечь это на потом. Если этот алхимик, государственный или нет, настолько глуп, что его удастся поймать из-за открытой двери, им же проще. С другой стороны, это могла быть ловушка. Тогда они были глупы, ткнувшись сюда вчетвером. Хотя Рою не понадобилась ничья помощь, чтобы сжечь дотла Похоть.

На первом этаже было пусто. Кухня и гостиная выглядели так, словно в доме кто-то скорее бывал, чем жил. Эда это мало волновало. По крайней мере у них был шанс.

У лестницы Рой подал знак подниматься на второй этаж, но Эд отрицательно мотнул головой и указал вниз. И, не дожидаясь реакции, начал опускаться по ступенькам. Ожидаемо Рой схватил его за руку, пытаясь остановить.

– Серьезно? – прошипел он.

– Большинство считает, что подвал – лучшее место для запретной алхимии. Просто поверь мне, Мустанг.

В этом была изрядная доля самоиронии. Взгляды Роя и Ризы говорили, что те тоже об этом подумали.

Они пытались не наделать шума, спускаясь по узкой лестнице в подвал. У двери Рой оттеснил Эда и первым вошел внутрь. Эд фыркнул на такое проявление заботы. Он с двенадцати лет ездил на опасные задания, как будто именно сейчас ему стала нужна опека. Но если Рою хотелось поиграть в благородного рыцаря, кем был Эд, чтобы ему мешать?

За его спиной Риза сняла пистолет с предохранителя. В тишине Эду было слышно каждый шорох, каждый вздох и каждый щелчок пальцев. Он нервно покосился на Роя, но тот лишь пожал плечами: привычка.

Тусклого света газовых ламп было достаточно, чтобы понять, что здесь обычно происходило. Столу с невероятными бумажными кипами позже стоило уделить особое внимание. Эд собирался забрать все это и изучить подробно. Его внимание привлек круг: такого он еще не видел, но почему-то был уверен, что именно об этом говорил Ал. Некоторые элементы напоминали круг для человеческих преобразований, но в этом Эд не находил ничего странного. Круг необходимо было зарисовать и разобрать позже, когда исчезнет угроза нападения.

– Капитан, лейтенант, проверьте второй этаж. Всех, кого найдете, брать живым. Стальной…

– Твою мать.

Знакомый, до боли, до ужаса знакомый круг в дальней части комнаты при первом осмотре он не заметил. Эд пялился в неверии на очертания, надеясь, что это – всего лишь галлюцинация. Он подхватил одну из ламп и подошел ближе, отмечая и следы крови на полу, и тонкие, но крепкие цепи в углу вместе с остатками одежды.

– Философский камень, – прошептал он, но остальные его услышали.

– Капитан, второй этаж. Быстро.

Без лишних слов Риза и Хавок отправились наверх. Рой подошел к нему, встряхнул, заставляя поднять голову, отвести взгляд от воскресшего кошмара на полу. Выражение чистого ужаса на его лице, наверное, было отражением лица самого Эда. Понятно, что сама идея существования алхимика, который пытается воссоздать гомункула с помощью Врат, никого не приводила в восторг, но сейчас у них было подтверждение.

– Эдвард, не время погружаться в себя. Соберись!

Эд кивнул. Сожаления сейчас точно не помогут. Все, что совершил Отец и гомункулы, началось задолго до его рождения, так почему он чувствовал вину?

Топот шагов на лестнице заставил оторваться от злополучного круга. Наверное, окажись кто на втором этаже, Риза бы позвала их немедленно. Но если никого не было, если их преступник сбежал, зачем оставлять свои записи? Либо все самое важное он взял с собой, либо он бежал в такой спешке, что не успел ничего забрать. Эд надеялся на второй вариант. Если так, то они могли попытаться поймать его. Оцепить местность в радиусе нескольких миль и прочесать каждый уголок. У Роя должно быть достаточно полномочий, чтобы организовать такие поиски.

– Сэр, – в дверном проеме показалась Риза. – На втором этаже пусто. Судя по беспорядку, уходили в спешке.

– Средства передвижения?

– С окон одной из комнат видно открытые ворота гаража.

Значит, шансов у них было мало. За время, которое они потратят на связь с Центром, получение разрешения от фюрера, а затем – размещение кольца оцепления, преступник может уехать на достаточно большое расстояние. Не говоря уже о том, что он мог пересесть на поезд или спрятаться в Центре. В итоге получалась зона радиусом около полусотни миль, включая столицу. Рационально взвесив варианты, Эд пришел к выводу, что оно того не стоило. Особенно учитывая, что они даже не знали, кого искали.

Но отказаться значило позволить этому алхимику и дальше создавать философские камни. А что, если завтра он решит превратить в камень целую деревню? Целый город? Или вообще страну?

Наверное, его размышления отразились на лице, потому что Рой хорошенько встряхнул его еще раз, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Эд поднял на него взгляд и увидел жесткую сосредоточенность и ненависть. Правильно, Рой в отличие от него, не позволил эмоциям взять над собой верх.

Он стряхнул с себя чужие руки и быстро подошел к столу. Чистую бумагу и грифель найти в этом бардаке оказалось сложно.

– Капитан, – позвал он, не оборачиваясь. – Подержите лампу, чтобы я мог перерисовать круг, пока лейтенант Хавок с генералом соберут документы со стола.

– Пытаешься мной командовать, Стальной?

– Надеюсь, что с твоей помощью Хавок сможет не перепутать все эти алхимические записи. Тем более, – Эд бросил на Роя насмешливый взгляд, – кому как не тебе разбираться с бумажными горами, Мустанг?

Сдержанный смешок Ризы он списал на усталость и нервы. Отключившись от внешнего мира, Эд принялся перерисовывать круг, попутно строя предположение по поводу того, с какой целью использовались некоторые символы. Очень хотелось, чтобы Ал был рядом, с ним наверняка все не казалось бы таким безысходным. Должно быть, он просто слишком привык к помощи и поддержке, поэтому теперь постоянно скатывался в непонятное и неприятное состояние самобичевания и ощущения собственной бесполезности.

С его стороны было бы нехорошо просить помощи сейчас. Потому что из них двоих именно Ал мечтал о спокойной жизни подальше от армии с ее интригами, нечеловеческими разработками и ужасными секретами. Эд просто не имел права отнимать то, к чему Ал стремился пять долгих лет. Но как же сложно было, когда знал, что рядом нет того, с кем можно обсудить каждую деталь текущего задания.

Эд глянул краем глаза в сторону Роя с Хавоком и задумался. В конце концов, Рой тоже был алхимиком. Может, не таким гением, как Ал, но определенно неплохим, если в свое время стал самым молодым государственным алхимиком. Пока не появился Эд. Интересно, не забыл ли за своими политическими интригами Рой теорию алхимии.

В машине Эд погрузился в чтение. Шифр был слишком прост для него и ни в какое сравнение не шел с тем, например, которым доктор Марко записал свои исследования философского камня. Если бы Эд делал записи, наверняка он придумал бы собственный, такой, чтобы разве что Ал смог додуматься и прочесть.  
Это напомнило ему кое-что важное.

– Эй, Мустанг.

Рой повернулся к нему и заинтересованно вскинул бровь.

– Нам надо придумать другой код. Этот чертовски смущает.

При упоминании о коде Хавок поперхнулся сигаретным дымом и закашлялся. Выглядело бы смешно, не будь он за рулем.

– Теперь ты понимаешь, что приходится переживать капитану Хоукай? – поддразнил Рой.

– Она – женщина. На нее не смотрят косо из-за того, что она флиртует с мужчиной по телефону.

По правде говоря, Эду было не особо важно, насколько косо на него смотрят и из-за чего. Одна его автоброня обращала на него внимание лучше, чем длинные волосы, яркий плащ и привычка не сдерживаться в выражениях. Наверное, только имя Стального алхимика говорило громче. Но код смущал его не потому, что Рой был мужчиной, а потому что мужчиной, с которым он флиртовал, был Рой. Это было слишком странно.

– Хорошо. Честно сказать, я и сам об этом думал.

Большего Эду и не нужно было. Он вернулся к записям, которые местами были зашифрованы настолько небрежно, что поневоле казалось, будто их автор не верил, что его могут найти. Или, возможно, дело было в том, что без догадок, которые были у Эда, разобрать смысл написанного было почти невозможно. Но с предположением Ала все вязалось, выглядело понятно и логично. К тому же записи отображали то, к чему он и сам пришел: эксперимент пока не увенчался успехом, и преступник не мог понять, почему.

Если кто-то и знал что-то о ксерксийском эксперименте, это был отец. Но они с Алом сожгли все его записи вместе с домом. А знание о столь опасной алхимии отец не стал бы оставлять непонятно где, только у человека, которому действительно доверяет. Искушение позвонить Алу и попросить о помощи Эд беспощадно подавил. Даже если и забыть о том, что Ал хотел спокойной жизни, он был слишком слаб, чтобы позволять ему присоединиться.

Они как раз проезжали мимо центрального вокзала, когда у него появилась идея.

– Я выйду здесь. Мустанг, пусть ребята проверят государственных алхимиков. Он показывал в Фресно серебряные часы.

– А ты куда? – нахмурился Рой.

– Разве это не очевидно?

Он захватил с собой дорожный чемодан и практически побежал в надежде успеть на сегодняшний поезд.

***  
После Обещанного дня в жизни Изуми Кёртис мало что изменилось. Разве что дышать стало намного легче, но это была заслуга Хоэнхайма. Их случайная встреча дала Изуми намного больше, чем она могла рассчитывать. И в то же время она с удивлением поняла, что Хоэнхайм не мог стать отцом, которого Эд и Ал хотели: он не знал как. Гений в алхимии, он понятия не имел, как объясниться с собственными сыновьями, и Изуми было его немного жаль. И в то же время немного завидно: у Хоэнхайма были сыновья.

Там, в сердце Центрального командования, огромной военной машины, которая двигала Аместрис, увидев, как Хоэнхайм пожертвовал собой ради Ала, Изуми поняла: у них был отец, на которого они заслужили. Хотя она и сама сделала бы то же самое ради своего ребенка. Да что тут правду скрывать от самой себя, она сделала бы это ради Эда и Ала.

Поэтому когда Эд оказался на пороге ее дома, нервный и уставший, она в первую очередь наградила его хорошей учительской оплеухой, а потом спросила:  
– Ты голоден?

Конечно, он был голоден. Изуми ни о чем не спрашивала ни когда готовила нехитрый ужин, ни когда они ели втроем. И лишь после этого Сиг собрал посуду и уговорил ее отдохнуть, она отвела Эда в гостиную, усадила на диван и спросила:

– Почему ты уехал из дома? Ал волнуется за тебя.

– Все в порядке, – заверил ее Эд. Мальчишка. Она-то видела, что до порядка далеко. – Я с ним уже поговорил.

Изуми кивнула. Значит, Эд здесь не из-за этого. Если бы ему необходимо было где-то пожить, она бы выставила его за дверь и не пустила на порог, пока он не разобрался бы с Алом. Плевать на весь остальной мир, но братские узы священны.

– Так во что ты вляпался?

– Учитель, вы хорошо знали Хо… моего отца?

Признаться, совсем не этого вопроса ожидала Изуми. И то, что Эд назвал Хоэнхайма отцом, ее поразило не меньше.

– После того, как выяснилось, что он – ваш отец, мы немного общались.

– Он не рассказывал вам ничего о ксерксийском эксперименте?

Значит, все же вляпался. Изуми не знала, с чего вдруг Эд заговорил об этом, но была уверена: не из праздного любопытства. Она слишком хорошо знала Эда, чтобы поверить в подобное. Интересно только, как он смог найти приключения на свою глупую голову, сидя спокойно дома в Ризенбурге. Конечно, Изуми не сомневалась в своих воспитанниках, тем более, после всего случившегося Эда и Ала могли настигнуть и дома. Но из того, что она знала о ксерксийском эксперименте, вывод напрашивался один: все серьезно.

– Почему тебя это интересует? – Изуми постаралась, чтобы ее голос звучал не так грозно, как обычно, когда она отчитывала своих мальчишек. Судя по тому, как сжался Эд, у нее не особо получилось. Он зажмурился, словно ожидая удара, и выдал:

– Я вернулся в армию.

Изуми вздохнула.

– Не скажу, что я горжусь тобой, – начала она. – Но и не скажу, что не ожидала этого. Ты не смог бы сидеть без дела долго.

– Слишком похож на отца, – грустно добавил Эд.

– Я не прониклась уважением к армии, пусть там и есть хорошие люди, как Оливия, ее брат или твой полковник. Но я и не осуждаю твой выбор. А по поводу твоего вопроса: твой отец оставил мне кое-какие свои записи. Он просил отдать их вам с Алом, если вы будете спрашивать о нем.

Выражение искреннего удивления на лице Эда позабавило Изуми. Ее мальчишка вырос. Она могла говорить что угодно, но для ее сердца Эд и Ал навсегда – ее драгоценные мальчики. Пусть она никогда и не призналась бы вслух.

И вот Эд вел себя, как настоящий взрослый. Слишком рано, хотелось сказать Изуми. Но она понимала, что по-другому и быть не могло.

Она передала журналы Хоэнхайма, но Эд даже не стал в них смотреть. Вместо этого он смотрел на нее, и Изуми хотела бы спросить, с чем связано подобное его поведение. Но он был прав: он слишком похож на Хоэнхайма, и сейчас она не была уверена, хочет ли знать, что происходит. В этой стране все связано с армией, и Изуми не сомневалась, что Эд был в огромной опасности, оставаясь там.

На следующий день он уезжал. Не мог задерживаться дольше, когда в опасности были люди. Изуми улыбалась, услышав это: она хорошо его воспитала. Правду говорили люди, что Эдвард Элрик – алхимик для людей. Если бы только помимо всех своих геройств он не забывал заботиться о себе.

Эд остановился возле двери. До сих пор она не замечала, что он вырос за эти несколько месяцев. Он уходил не впервые, но впервые рядом с ним не было Ала. Из-за этого Изуми было слишком не по себе. Если Эд будет спасать страну, как он обойдется без Ала, который будет спасать Эда? Она решила не говорить об этом, надеялась, что они сами справятся со своими проблемами.

– Будьте осторожны, учитель. Берегите себя.

– Сопляк, – фыркнула Изуми, сопровождая свои слова затрещиной. – Считаешь, что я не могу позаботиться о себе?

– Нет, конечно нет. Кто угодно, только не вы, учитель.

Изуми не обняла его на прощание, не попросила беречь себя. Предпочла смотреть за тем, как медленно удаляется фигура в красном плаще.

Я горжусь тобой – признание, которое она предпочла не озвучивать.

**Глава 5. О визитерах и первых зацепках.**

Переезд в новый кабинет пришлось отложить. Едва они приехали в Центр, Рой отправился доложить о ситуации. Выслушав его, Грумман приказал задействовать все возможные ресурсы, чтобы как можно быстрее поймать преступника. Рой много не попросил: всего лишь подполковника Армстронга.

Алекс был сильным бойцом, но в разведке служил отнюдь не из-за этого. У него был исключительный интеллект и обширные познания, в том числе – в теории алхимии. Пока команда Роя занималась другими аспектами дела, Алекс должен был помочь разобрать полученные записи. Так они избавляли Эда от лишней работы, на которую пришлось бы потратить драгоценное время.

Одна мысль о том, что где-то по Аместрису гуляет человек, пытающийся создать нечто настолько ужасное, как гомункул, вызывала у Роя мурашки. Он никогда не мог понять, чем думают такие люди. Если мотивация Эда и Ала, например, была понятна, то тут оставалось только догадываться. Да, по правде говоря, он и сам попытался бы вернуть Маэса, если бы не знал, что это невозможно. Но у него был хороший пример перед глазами, постоянно, в течении четырех лет.

Дела шли медленно. Бубнение Алекса о алхимиках, пользующихся разными кодами на одной странице, было слышно даже в его кабинете. Риза, наверное, не угрожала пистолетом только потому, что понимала: эти самые записи сейчас – самая важная часть их дела. После того, как Грумман фактически свалил на них раскрытие всех алхимических преступлений, им не оставалось ничего, кроме как приступить к работе с упорством и энтузиазмом, тщательно поддерживаемыми строгим взглядом и пистолетом. Иногда Рою казалось, что реальной властью в его команде обладает Риза, а он только для виду.

Хуже всего, что пока остальные занимались чем-то серьезным и важным, ему пришлось подписывать чертовы бесполезные бумаги касательно переводов, реструктуризации и финансово-имущественной отчетности. Конечно, он ценил возможность самостоятельно сформировать внезапно разросшийся штат. Так риск того, что среди его приближенных окажется шпион, стремительно уменьшался. И тем не менее, Рой чувствовал себя бесполезным, как во время дождя, учитывая, что он один не делал ничего, напрямую связанного с текущим делом.

Он собирался выйти за кофе, когда услышал шум за дверью, и громоподобный голос Алекса возвестил:

– Альфонс Элрик!

Рой поспешил выйти навстречу, пока Ала не задушили в медвежьих объятиях. Алекс или нет, Эд оторвет именно его голову, если что-то случится с Алом в его офисе.

Оказалось, что Ал прилично справлялся и без его помощи. Его уже окружили члены команды, приветствуя и расспрашивая о самочувствии. Ал опирался на костыль, без которого ему, наверное, было сложно преодолевать большие расстояния, и выглядел уставшим. Рою все еще непривычно было видеть его во плоти: худого, практически изморенного, но такого живого. Он оправдывал свою сентиментальность тем, что Ал провел четыре года практически под его присмотром, поэтому он имеет право на какие-либо чувства, пока не демонстрирует их. В его положении показывать привязанность было опасно.

Как только его присутствие заметили, Риза, кто же еще, отреагировала первой, и разговор сошел на нет. Ал повернулся к нему, тяжело опираясь на свой костыль и вежливо поздоровался. Лучше бы сразу перешел к делу, как это любил Эд. Тогда Рою не пришлось бы тратить несколько лишних минут, размениваясь на любезности и пытаясь угадать, зачем Ал приехал и насколько много он знает. Конечно, причиной могла быть странная ситуация с Уинри, но почему-то ему казалось, что дело не в этом.

– Это правда? – спросил наконец Ал, когда все поздравления и наилучшие пожелания были озвучены. – Брат действительно вернулся в армию?

– Это было его решение, Альфонс, – твердо ответил Рой.

И это было правдой. Он только предложил, Эд сам ухватился за возможность. Наверное, из-за того, что не знал, что делать со своей жизнью, но он был не первым и не последним таким. И здесь он хотя бы мог быть полезным.

Ал покачал головой, но никак не прокомментировал услышанное. Вместо этого он обвел взглядом офис и поинтересовался:

– Где он сейчас?

– Понятия не имею, – первым отозвался Жан. – Прости, Ал. Мы ехали с задания, проверяли одного алхимика. Босс попросил высадить его на станции.

– И не сказал, куда направляется?

– Он сказал, что это очевидно, – пожала плечами Риза.

– Он в Дублите, – вздохнул Рой. Он устал от этого разговора ни о чем. В ответ он получил удивленные и недоверчивые взгляды. – Если бы я столкнулся с неизвестной и опасной алхимией, – объяснил Рой, – то в первую очередь решил бы поговорить об этом с учителем.

Может, для кого-то его слова и прозвучали откровением, но Ал только кивнул, соглашаясь с его словами. Рой заметил, как напряглась Риза при упоминании ее отца, и бросил на нее ободряющий взгляд. Пусть их отношения и испортились в последние годы жизни Бертольда Хоукая, но воспоминания были для нее все еще болезненны, даже спустя столько времени.

На самом деле до него тоже далеко не сразу дошли слова Эда об очевидном пункте назначения. Но потом он вспомнил, насколько тот был близок со своим учителем, и понял. Эду необходим был собеседник, а поскольку Ал был далеко и недоступен, он решил побеспокоить второго алхимика в своем списке достойных доверия. В том, что такой существует, Рой не сомневался. Ему лишь было интересно, какое место там отведено для него. Он надеялся, что в первой десятке.

Потому что доверие Эда нужно было заслужить. А он со своими политическими играми и создающий впечатление искусного манипулятора вряд ли был достоин этого. К тому же мнение по поводу того, что он использовал Эда и Ала, чтобы создать себе лучший образ, не было до конца ошибочным. Другое дело, что Рой всегда понимал, что правильно, а что – нет. И он действительно заботился о мальчишках, хоть и прекрасно понимал, что со своим уровнем алхимии они способны позаботиться о себе сами.

– Мы можем продолжить этот разговор в моем кабинете, – заметил Рой.

Первым делом он предложил Алу присесть. Тот, к этому времени очевидно едва держащийся на ногах, с облегчением принял предложение. Сам Рой расположился на диване напротив, решив, что не стоит дистанцироваться от собеседника за столом, ведь разговор предстоял не из легких.

Не успел он вкратце, не вдаваясь в опасные подробности, ввести Ала в курс дела, которое сейчас занимало все их внимание, как был удивлен очередным откровением. Именно Ал рассказал Эду то, что было до сих пор известно об алхимических экспериментах с использованием крови. Он полагал, что Эд не захочет втягивать брата в это дело, но оказалось, что без помощи Ала все было бы по-другому. Конечно, обыск все равно состоялся бы, и, наверное, они бы знали, что имеют дело с алхимиком, осведомленным в вопросах человеческого преобразования, но им бы оставалось догадываться о его целях.  
Что ж, так было даже проще. Рой рассказал Алу все, что удалось узнать до сих пор. Не без опасения, что Эд будет недоволен, но ему все равно пришлось бы столкнуться с гневом одного из братьев Элриков. Лучше пусть это будет отходчивый Эд.

Он заметил, как исказилось от злости лицо Ала, когда он упомянул о философском камне. Не так много времени прошло с Обещанного дня, боль и горечь утраты были еще свежи. Использование камня, а тем более – его создание, вызывали в обоих Элриках слепую ярость.

Но ни Ал, ни Эд не возражали, когда доктор Марко применил камень, чтобы вылечить его и Хавока. Рой почувствовал тогда невероятное облегчение, ему действительно было важно мнение этих двоих. Он, конечно, помнил пламенную речь Эда там, под землей, в убежище отца. Слова о том, что он не заслужил потери зрения, что он не сам выбрал такой путь, а значит – ему не за что расплачиваться, странным образом грели душу. Он уважал Эда и его способность брать на себя ответственность за собственные ошибки. Это говорило о его взрослости, которую раньше Рой предпочитал не замечать.  
– Значит, – подытожил Ал, – брат опять вляпался в большие проблемы.

– И он хотел бы, чтобы ты держался от них подальше.

– Как будто я смогу! Кто-то должен быть рядом, чтобы прикрывать его спину.

– Я вполне могу с этим справиться, Альфонс.

Скептический взгляд Ала говорил о том, что он так не считал. Это задевало.

– Фюрер Грумман наделил это расследование высшим приоритетом, – попытался объяснить Рой. – Я буду участвовать в полевых выездах с твоим братом…

– О, простите, генерал. Вы просто неправильно меня поняли. Я не имел в виду, что вы не можете защитить своего напарника. Просто брат, он ведь упрямый, самонадеянный и склонный к самопожертвованию идиот.

«Очень точная характеристика», отметил про себя Рой. Убедить в чем-то Эда было той еще задачей. С самого начала своей службы он целиком и полностью отвергал принципы, на которых держалась армия: дисциплину и субординацию. Приказ отступить был бы проигнорирован, реши Эд, что поступает правильно.

В свете этого знания еще более удивительным было то, что он позвонил, а не отправился обыскивать тот дом в одиночку. Решил, что это слишком опасно, или хотел сдержать обещание? Рой не понимал, почему это было важно для него. Сейчас стоило думать о более серьезных вещах, а не пытаться отгадать мотивацию Эда. В конце концов, можно было просто спросить его, когда он вернется.

Эту мысль Рой решил отложить до лучших времен. Их с Эдом хрупкие отношения взаимного доверия могли быть разрушены одним неуместным вопросом. И если Рою как командиру было важно понимать, что принудило Эда к отступлению от привычной модели поведения, просто чтобы иметь в виду на будущее, то как человек он боялся потерять собеседника, возможно даже друга. Он ни с кем не был так близок, кроме Маэса, Ризы и тети Крис, к тому же от каждого из них хранил секреты, которыми делился с другими. Не потому что не доверял, хотя стоило признаться хотя бы себе, что проблемы с доверием у Роя были. А после смерти Маэса стало еще труднее.

Сейчас же он не знал, кем хочет видеть Эда в первую очередь: другом или подчиненным. В том, что эти две роли можно совмещать, он убедился на примере Ризы. Но был ли он готов впустить Эда в свою жизнь?

– Генерал?

– Прости, Альфонс. Ты что-то говорил?

– Только то, что если у вас сейчас нет времени на разговор, я могу оставить вас, – Ал вымученно улыбнулся, и Рой понял, что тому давно пора отдохнуть. – Я мог бы подождать брата в общежитии.  
– В этом не будет смысла. До отъезда на задание Эдвард остановился у меня дома.

Ал удивленно вскинул брови. Реакция Роя позабавила и смутила. Когда привыкаешь видеть вместо человека стальной доспех, вся его мимика впоследствии кажется неожиданной и странной. Ему еще долго предстояло приучивать себя к этому Алу, живому и настоящему.

Объяснять он ничего не стал. Решил оставить это для Эда, пусть сам придумывает или раскрывает обстоятельства своей ночевки у Роя, но что-то подсказывало, что честный ответ не порадует Ала. Где-то на задворках сознания появилась мысль, что он превращает в общежитие свой дом, но Рой быстро ее отмел. В конце концов, было бесчеловечно заставлять Ала оставаться в офисе. А у Грасии уже гостила Уинри, к тому же отправить Ала туда значило заставить Эда столкнуться с ней.

Почему он внезапно был этим обеспокоен, Рой не понимал. Казалось бы, совершенно не его дело. Впрочем, основным его делом сейчас был алхимик, пытающийся создать гомункула, а поэтому он нуждался в Эде. А Эд, в свою очередь, нуждался в возможности спокойно сосредоточиться на расследовании, а не уделять время разбирательствам с нежеланной личной жизнью. Исходя из этих соображений, Рой предложил Алу встретить Эда у него дома. На что тот вежливо отказал и попросил разрешения подождать окончания рабочего дня в офисе. Рой не видел причины возражать. Даже будучи огромным доспехом, Ал умудрялся не занимать слишком много места и не создавать лишнего шума.

* * *

Как бы Алекс Армстронг ни пытался, не делить свою жизнь на до и после Обещанного дня не получалось. В основном потому, что в тот день он сумел отыскать в себе мужество стоять на поле боя до конца. Он не знал, что придало сил на это: вид его раненой сестры, нечеловеческий противник или угроза всему живому в Аместрисе, но Алекс впоследствии гордился своим поступком.

Когда Рой сообщил о расследовании, он почувствовал отвращение и разочарование. Что бы ни случилось, люди не менялись. Они продолжали делать те самые фатальные ошибки и нисколько на них не учились. Алекс не знал, зачем кому-то понадобилось воссоздавать гомункула, но вряд ли мотивация этого человека была новой. Бессмертие, скорее всего. Секреты алхимии и мироздания, недоступные простым людям. Воскрешение умерших.

Читая записи, переданные ему Роем, Алекс чувствовал дрожь. Они имели дело с гением и безумцем. Такое сочетание было самым пугающим. Если люди делали что-либо столь ужасное, руководясь корыстными целями, их можно было презирать. Таких, как этот алхимик, стоило бояться. Возможно, Оливия назвала бы его трусом за это признание, но она никогда не понимала всей опасности алхимии.  
– Нашли что-то важное, подполковник?

Он поднял взгляд на Роя и пожал плечами.

– Все время об одном и том же: человеческое преобразование, попытки создать душу. Постоянно упоминается Истина и какие-то Врата.

Рой заметно побледнел. Алексу не хотелось знать, почему. Во время переворота с Роем случилось что-то отвратительное, и он ослеп. Было ли это связано с человеческими преобразованиями? Алекс предполагал, что да. А значит, преступник владел теоретическими или практическими знаниями человеческого преобразования.

– Но есть ли что-то конкретное? – спросил Рой, когда ему удалось взять себя в руки.

– Пока нет, – покачал головой Алекс. – Это больше похоже на теоретико-философские рассуждения о запретной алхимии и человеческой душе.

Он хотел поделиться своими соображениями по поводу психического состояния преступника, но не успел. Дверь с грохотом открылась и явила команде злого Эда.

– Мустанг, какого хрена я узнаю, что меня повысили на два ранга от дежурного рядового, попытавшегося отдать мне честь? И какого, мать его, вообще черта меня повысили?

Первым от шока отошел Рой. Прокашлялся и изобразил дежурную улыбку, замечая:

– Вам стоит держать себя в руках, полковник Элрик, тем более, когда разговариваете с вышестоящим офицером.

Эд покраснел, затем побледнел. Алекс подумал, что он сейчас развернется и уйдет, хлопнув дверью напоследок, но все негативные эмоции ушли с его лица, стоило в дверях кабинета Роя показаться Алу.  
– Брат, – позвал тот, все еще опираясь на свой костыль и держась рукой за дверной косяк.

– Ал, – Эд подлетел к нему и сжал в объятиях. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Братские отношения Элриков всегда казались Алексу чем-то настолько чистым, прекрасным и трогательным, что он при виде этой картины пустил слезу. Тяжело было сдерживать свои эмоции, когда появлялось понимание, что в их отвратительном мире еще есть люди, способные на такие искренние чувства.

Напряжение от неудачной шутки Роя было мигом забыто. Команда вернулась к работе под строгим взглядом Ризы. Алекс пусть и был выше на два ранга, все равно чувствовал опасность, исходящую от нее. Из всех встреченных им женщин опаснее Ризы Хоукай были только учитель Эда с Алом и его собственная сестра. А учитывая характеры Оливии и Изуми Кертис, вывод можно было сделать только один: не стоило злить Ризу.

Эд и Ал заперлись в кабинете с Роем и говорили на повышенных тонах. Похоже, Ал хотел присоединиться к делу, что не нравилось Эду. Алекс попытался сосредоточиться на бумагах вместо того, чтобы прислушиваться к их спору. И тут его взгляд зацепился за короткую приписку на полях одной из страниц. Всего два слова, даже не закодированных, но они заставили его нервно сглотнуть. Алекс подумал, что наконец нашел что-то стоящее, глядя на написанное кривым почерком, будто в спешке: «Ван Хоэнхайм».

**Глава 6. О подозрениях и нападениях**

Эд все никак не мог понять, как согласился на предложение Роя и Ала. Вообще, двое против одного было совершенно нечестно, тем более, когда один из них – его собственный брат. Но разве он мог рассчитывать, что Ал позволит ему самому разбираться с возникшими проблемами. Вот здесь все было предсказуемо. Другое дело Рой, так внезапно вставший на сторону Ала. Эду хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть ублюдка и напомнить, что он не собирался подвергать опасности брата. Даже если на кону стояли жизни всех жителей Аместриса.

Их спор разрешился просто и быстро. Находка Армстронга взволновала Эда куда больше, чем все найденное до этого вместе взятое. У него уже были подозрения по поводу того, почему создание гомункула не получалось при использовании крови тех горожан. Может, кровь отца была особенной. Если так – преступник мог тоже до этого догадаться, и тогда Ал окажется в куда большей опасности в Ризенбурге. Логично оставить его здесь, под постоянным присмотром.

Впрочем, у алхимика, которого они искали, могли быть другие причины упоминать его отца в своих исследованиях, посвященных человеческому преобразованию. Многие знали, что Хоэнхайм был гением алхимии, возможно, и этот просто искал какие-нибудь подсказки в трудах отца. Это казалось Эду маловероятным. С их удачей и способностью попадать в разные передряги скорее всего дело было как раз в ксерксийском наследии.

Для Эда даже спустя прошедшее время все еще странно было принять тот факт, что они с Алом были наполовину представителями древней, давно погибшей расы. Это до сих пор казалось жалкой попыткой шутки, но, учитывая чувство юмора вселенной, ему оставалось только смириться и принять все как данность. Мысли о собственном происхождении не вызывали у Эда ни сожаления, ни жгучего желания узнать о своих корнях. Не больше, чем ксерксийская цивилизация вызывала интерес раньше. Все же они были невероятно продвинуты в алхимии. Конечно, Эду было жаль тех людей, которые погибли из-за алчного, порочного желания обрести бессмертие, но точно так же он сожалел о любой жизни, потерянной из-за человеческой гордыни и попыток поиграть в Бога. Уж он-то понимал, чем заканчиваются подобные игры.

– Ты сегодня слишком тихий, Стальной, – заметил Рой из своего кресла у камина.

В ответ Эд вскинул бровь, не задумываясь о том, что его жест вряд ли видно в полутьме комнаты.

– Я думал, вне работы…

Он бросил взгляд на Ала, устроившегося на диване рядом, и понял. Рою было некомфортно называть его по имени в присутствии его брата. Он стыдился их наладившихся отношений? Эд пока не мог назвать это дружбой, но даже он не стал бы отрицать, что между ним и Роем возникло доверие. Странно, к чему могут привести откровения одной ночи.

– Да, Эд, ты прав.

И это внезапное согласие тоже было для Эда в новинку. Кто и кем подменил Роя Мустанга, раз человек так легко признавал его правоту вслух, да еще и в присутствии посторонних?

Рой потер глаза и зевнул. И только тогда до Эда дошло.

– Придурок! Сколько времени в сутки ты спал в последнее время?

Его догадка оказалась верна. Отвечать Рой даже и не подумал, вместо этого поднялся из своего кресла и потянулся.

– Я отправляюсь спать. Вам тоже не советую засиживаться допоздна, кому-то здесь завтра утром на работу. Гостевая спальня в вашем распоряжении, – Эд нахмурился, раздумывая, как бы корректнее уточнить, что понятия не имеет, где она находится. – Вторая дверь налево, – добавил Рой, поняв его замешательство.

Хорошо, что не пришлось ничего говорить.

Ал смотрел на него с подозрением, и Эд понял, насколько это, должно быть, странно выглядело. Но он не собирался сам поднимать эту тему. В идеале он вообще хотел бы избежать разговора о попойке с Роем, потому что Ал точно будет недоволен, узнав об этом. И еще начнет расспрашивать, чем было вызвано желание Эда напиться, а это неминуемо приведет к разговору о Уинри.

Теперь Эд вспомнил, что за все время с момента получения из рук Роя папки о новом деле он ни разу не думал о своей проблеме. Куда там, если есть дела поважнее. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что собственной жизнью не стоит пренебрегать из-за работы, к тому же Уинри несомненно была одной из самых важных женщин в его жизни. Он не хотел делать ей больно. Но, получается, у него не было выхода, ведь и отказ, и согласие раньше или позже приведут к одному исходу.

Не желая думать об этом сейчас, Эд предложил Алу пойти наверх. Он до сих пор не показал тому журналы отца, не хотел делать этого в присутствии Роя. Что-то подсказывало, что будет правильно, если Ал первым их увидит, если они вместе откроют их. Конечно, хранить в тайне их существование Эд тоже не собирался, но они имели право первыми ознакомиться с тем единственным, что оставил им отец. И пусть самому Эду было плевать на всю сентиментальную чушь, он знал, что для брата это важно.

Гостевая спальня не отличалась роскошью. Как и все остальное, что Эд успел увидеть в этом доме, она была обустроена с уклоном на удобство гостей. Он с интересом рассматривал комнату, пока не натолкнулся на выжидающий взгляд Ала.

– Ты же впервые в этой комнате, брат?

Что-то в его вопросе, в самой формулировке, показалось Эду странным. Он неловко пожал плечами.

– В ночь моего возвращения в Центр я немного перебрал в баре. Там случайно встретился с Мустангом. С Роем, – поправил он сам себя. Какой смысл скрывать, что они обращаются друг к другу по имени? – Мы продолжили у него дома, и в итоге закончили на диване в гостиной. Жутко неудобно, знаешь ли.

– Вы с генералом? Оба?

– Ага, – подтвердил Эд. Что в этом такого, в конце-то концов? Напились и уснули, где сидели, с кем не бывает? – Не знаю, что меня утром болело больше: голова или шея и спина от сна в неудобной позе.  
Ал вздохнул.

– Тебе не стоило пить вообще, брат. Как тебе алкоголь продали? – Эд жестом фокусника выудил из кармана серебряные часы. – Ну конечно. Да и генерал хорош. Почему он позволил тебе пить?  
– Наверное, чтобы проконтролировать, что я не нажрался вусмерть, – признался Эд. Как будто у Роя с его манией контроля мог быть другой мотив.

На это Ал ничего не ответил. Сокрушенно покачал головой и бросил на Эда неуверенный взгляд. Сейчас начнется, понял Эд. И до того, как Ал успел спросить, не связано ли с Уинри то ночное пьянство, достал из дорожного чемодана четыре журнала в кожанном переплете.

– Я забрал их у учителя, – объяснил он. – Отец оставил их для нас.

Конечно, это привлекло внимание Ала. Любое упоминание об отце после Обещанного дня вызывало на его лице грустную улыбку. Ал с ним был гораздо более близок, чем Эд, Ал смог простить. Естественно, Эд и сам понимал, что толкнуло отца на то, чтобы покинуть дом. Но понимать и простить – разные вещи.

– Ты уже читал?

– Нет, – Эд потупился, заметив заинтересованный взгляд, и продолжил: – Не хотел это делать без тебя.

Признаваться в подобных вещах смущало. Чего доброго Ал еще подумает, что он не сделал этого из-за каких-то пробудившихся чувств. Единственным реальным из которых, кстати, было чувство благодарности. Хоть Эд и собирался вытащить Ала из Врат самостоятельно, собирался отказаться от алхимии – лучшей половины себя, отец это сделал раньше. Отец расплатился своей жизнью, и за такую жертву нельзя было не чувствовать благодарности.

Ал сжал его в объятиях, все еще слабых, но самых теплых в мире. Эд улыбнулся в ответ. Что ж, его жест оценили. Для него счастье Ала всегда было самой важной вещью на свете, поэтому плевать на смущающие вещи. Оставалось надеяться, что даже ради братской любви не придется делать их слишком часто.

Когда они открывали первый из журналов, Эд ощущал странный трепет в груди. Вряд ли из-за отца, скорее – ожидал увидеть недоступные ему раньше секреты алхимии. Новые знания всегда приводили его в восторг. Но его ждало разочарование: вместо формул, кругов и объяснений на пожелтевшей странице был выведен ровный столбец строк. Эд широко открыл глаза и бросил на Ала вопросительный взгляд.  
– Да, брат, это стихи, – подтвердил Ал, едва сдерживая смех.

Эд не понимал, что его так веселило. Сам он рассчитывал найти подсказку, которая помогла бы справиться с пытающимся создать гомункула алхимиком. Или хотя бы записи о неизвестной ему алхимии, например ксерксийской. Утраченные века назад знания, но никак не стихи. Хоэнхайм будто смеялся над ними таким образом, и Ал даже находил шутку забавной. Поэт хренов.

И он, дурак такой, ради вот этого держал интригу, позволял своему интересу подогреваться сначала всю дорогу от Дублита в Центр, а затем – остаток дня в штабе и у Роя дома. Знал же, что в случае с отцом ожидания обычно расходятся с реальностью, к сожалению – почти всегда не в лучшую сторону.

– Видел бы ты свое лицо, – хихикнул Ал. Эд почувствовал желание лечь спать, чтобы просто не видеть его довольную рожу. – Все же отец придумал невероятный шифр.

Шифр? Ну конечно. Как он мог повестись на ту же уловку во второй раз? Доктор Марко свои исследования записал в виде кулинарной книги, и это спасало их от любопытных, но не способных взломать шифр читателей. К тому же кулинарная книга была достаточно безобидным вариантом, попади она в руки случайному читателю. Безобиднее и бесполезнее могли показаться, наверное, только стихи.  
Внезапно вспомнился рассказ Роя об отце Хоукай и его способе спрятать свои исследования от любопытных глаз. В сравнении с этим стихи были отличным вариантом, простым и одновременно запутанным. К тому же не факт, что кому-то захотелось бы пробираться через все эти красивые формулировки и наполненные любовью строки в надежде разобрать алхимический шифр. Который был довольно непрост и, наверное, вовсе не поддался бы человеку, непосвященному в подробности жизни Хоэнхайма.

Да, отцом впору было восхищаться. А еще Эд теперь убедился в том, что в этих журналах хранилось опасное, страшное знание, которое просто не могло попасть в чужие руки. Если бы не ситуация, в которой они оказались, Эд с радостью сжег бы журналы. Но в них могло быть что-то важное, то, что может спасти или погубить их всех, всю страну.

К тому же Ал точно не будет счастлив, если он захочет избавиться от того, что осталось им в память об отце. Пусть Эду и не было дела до Хоэнхайма, Ал всегда был самым важным человеком в его жизни, и только ради Ала он готов был на любые уступки.

Загнать его в постель, да просто оторвать от увлекшего чтения было практически нереально. Эду пришлось пригрозить, что, пока Ал будет спать, он уничтожит все чертовы записи, если тот немедленно не уляжется. Они лежали в кровати вместе, под одним толстым одеялом, совсем как в детстве. Иногда Эду до сих пор казалось, что он спит, а стоит проснуться – Ал снова будет в своем доспехе, не живой и теплый любимый брат, а душа, заточенная им же самим в холодную броню. И сейчас, когда он мог потянуться и коснуться рукой Ала, убедиться в том, что все происходящее – реальность, это и было счастьем.

*******

Утро началось замечательно. Когда Ал спустился на кухню, Эд уже разливал по кружкам свежий кофе. На секунду он удивился тому, насколько комфортно чувствует себя его брат в чужом доме. Но в этом был смысл: что бы Эд ни говорил, какими бы словами не ругал генерала, последний был в числе личностей, которым можно было доверять. Не безоговорочно и слепо, но с огромной долей уверенности в том, что не предадут. В конце концов, генерал хранил их тайну и заботился о них, хоть и не забывал использовать в своих целях. Которые, между прочим, были в высшей степени благородными.

Подавив зевок, Ал устроился за столом, и только тогда заметил, что Эд прихватил с собой на кухню один из журналов отца. Это объясняло столь раннее пробуждение. Ничто не могло встать на пути Эда к новому знанию, даже если это была необходимость во сне. Интересно, насколько рано он проснулся и которая кружка кофе это была по счету? Ал знал, что, если не следить за образом жизни и режимом питания брата, тот загонит себя в могилу непомерным количеством кофе и отказом от еды и сна в пользу интеллектуальной подпитки для своего гениального мозга. Вот только если он спросит напрямую, то рискует получить уклончивый ответ и долгое ворчание по поводу чрезмерной заботы. К тому же Эд мог легко перевести стрелки на него, упрекнув в приезде в Центр в его состоянии.

Нужно было просто сформулировать вопрос покорректнее. Пока он думал над этим, прокручивая в голове разные варианты, на кухне появился генерал. Уверенным жестом придвинул стул ближе к Эду и потянулся за кофе, заглядывая тому через плечо.

– Что это? – спросил он, и в его голосе отчетливо слышались нотки любопытства.

– То, за чем я ездил в Дублит.

– Стихи? – генерал вопросительно поднял бровь. – Не думал, что ты такой поклонник любовной лирики, Эдвард.

Эд на подначку отреагировал совершенно нетипично. Не выругался, не отодвинулся, не вспылил, а просто перелистнул страницу, не отрывая взгляда от журнала.  
– Это записи отца, – объяснил наконец он.

От неожиданности Ал поперхнулся кофе. За последние менее чем двенадцать часов Эд уже дважды назвал отца… Ну, собственно, отцом. Признание, которого тот не заслужил при жизни. Он не смог сдержать улыбку, но это осталось незамеченным, так как оба, и Эд, и генерал, теперь были сосредоточены на чтении.

«Они довольно удобно чувствуют себя в обществе друг друга», пораженно отметил Ал. Раньше этого не было, не было такой легкости в общении, демонстрации доверия и расслабленности в позах и словах обоих. Да раньше они и не называли друг друга по имени, был только «Стальной» и «Мустанг» или «полковник». Ну или другие, гораздо менее лестные слова, которыми Эд называл генерала. Как может все измениться за столь короткий промежуток времени.

Теперь Ал уже не был уверен, что стоит начинать разговор, который был одной из причин его приезда. То, что он видел, свидетельствовало против. Эд чувствовал себя на своем месте в армии, теперь это было так заметно, что Ал бы проклял самого себя за попытку изменить что-нибудь. Он знал, что ради него Эд бы бросил все, вернулся в Ризенбург, к той нормальной жизни, о которой они так много говорили раньше. Вот только жить надо было не ради него, а ради себя. Ал желал брату счастья, каким бы тот его ни представлял.

Конечно, Ал все еще собирался поговорить о Уинри. Та была ему сестрой, пусть не по крови, но по узам, которые связывали их с самого детства. Ему казалось, что Эд влюблен в Уинри так же, как она в него. Может, он ошибался. И если так, если Эд сбежал не из-за страха через их общее будущее, а чтобы не причинять боли Уинри, которую он любил, но не так, как она того хотела, Ал хотел помочь им наладить отношения. Его самые дорогие люди не должны быть несчастны из-за недопониманий, недомолвок и упрямства.

Громкий стук в дверь не мог предвещать ничего хорошего. Ал едва ли не подпрыгнул на месте. Рядом с ним Эд напрягся и трансформировал металлическую руку в клинок. Генерал дал им знак оставаться на местах и направился в холл.

Взволнованный голос Хавока позволил Алу немного расслабиться. Что бы ни произошло, на них не нападали. Вряд ли враг стал бы стучать в дверь, подумал сейчас Ал, но минуту назад он был готов сражаться так же, как и Эд. Правда, он понимал, что в своем нынешнем состоянии в бою был бы скорее обузой, чем помощью, но первый порыв не заглушили никакие доводы рассудка.

– Нападение с использованием алхимии, – сообщил генерал, возвращаясь на кухню. За его спиной маячил Хавок. – Преступник порезал запястье пострадавшей и сцедил кровь в колбу.

– Женщина? – первым делом спросил Эд.

– В больнице в тяжелом состоянии. Весь штаб на ушах стоит. Собирайся.

Эд поднялся, одним глотком допил кофе и безапелляционно заявил:

– Ал едет с нами.

Генерал нахмурился в ответ. Алу было понятно его нежелание приобщать к делу гражданского, тем более – того, кто может значительно их задерживать. Он и сам не хотел ввязываться в дела военных, пусть и понимал, что Эду может понадобиться его помощь. Но он мог поискать ответы в записях отца, даже оставаясь в доме генерала, ему не было необходимости торчать целый день в офисе. Пользы же на задании от него наверняка не будет, да и Эд не стал бы подвергать его опасности. Вон даже словом не обмолвился о приезде, когда звонил в дом Рокбеллов.

– Ему небезопасно оставаться одному, – коротко бросил Эд и выразительно взглянул на генерала.

Тот либо не понял, как, впрочем и сам Ал, либо счел объяснение недостаточным. Хавок наблюдал за их разговором с заметным беспокойством, порожденным то ли разногласиями между начальством, то ли заявлением Эда.

– Есть что-то, о чем ты забыл упомянуть? – напряженно поинтересовался генерал, все не сводя с Эда тяжелого взгляда.

– У меня есть одна догадка, и если этот алхимик пришел к тому же выводу, то Ал в опасности.

– Может уже озвучишь, брат? – не выдержал Ал. Неприятно, когда о тебе говорят так, будто тебя и вовсе нет в той же комнате.

Эд вздохнул. Посмотрел на него с сожалением и грустью, как будто в чем-то был перед ним виноват.

– Та женщина, – наконец сказал он, – Думаю, дело в ксерксийском наследии.

**Глава 7. О необъяснимых чувствах и обоснованном риске.**

Всю дорогу от дома до штаба Рой думал о том, что если Эд прав, то в опасности находится не только Ал, но и он сам. Но с этим Эд едва ли считался: он был Стальным алхимиком, героем людей, он привык подставляться под опасности ради спасения других. Тем более – ради своего брата. Рой знал: нет ничего в мире, чего Эд не сделал бы ради Ала.

Вот и сейчас безопасность Ала была для Эда главной заботой. Ему было плевать на то, что на него могли напасть, но он готов был держать брата под наблюдением двадцать четыре часа в сутки только чтобы убедиться, что с тем все будет в порядке. Рой удивлялся сам себе. Почему ему не было все равно? По сути Эд был ему никем. Просто одним из подчиненных, о которых Рой, конечно, всегда заботился, но не мешал подставляться под пули, когда бы они этого не захотели. С Эдом все было иначе. О нем Рой переживал почти так же, как переживал бы о Маэсе.

Осознание не было внезапным. Подсознательно Рой, наверное, еще тогда, в день обыска в Фресно, поменял свое отношение к Эду. Он так спешил в город, боясь, что тот наделает глупостей, что пойдет навстречу опасности сам, как раньше делал это постоянно. Боялся, что он потеряет Эда так же, как потерял Маэса. За что он все еще винил себя.

Рой считал, что это справедливо. Маэс, задающий так много много вопросов Маэс, влез по уши в проблемы, которых не понимал, пока Рой был далеко. Но Эд был рядом, Эда он мог спасти, обязан был спасти. Тем более, Ал был несомненно прав: о его брате должен был кто-нибудь заботиться, ведь сам он ни во что не ставил свою жизнь, когда дело касалось близких.

– Генерал?

Рой дернулся и заметил три обеспокоенных взгляда. Судя по нахмуренным бровям Эда, он уже давно потерялся в своих мыслях настолько, что не реагировал на окружающих. Это было плохо. Рой хотел бы сбросить свою задумчивость на дело, но Эд бы вряд ли на это повелся.

– Хавок, смотри на дорогу, – нашелся наконец он.

– Конечно, шеф, – буркнул Жан.

Когда они наконец добрались до штаба, Рой первым вышел из машины, собираясь сбежать от неудобного разговора под защиту грозных взглядов Ризы. На какой-то миг он поверил, что ему удастся, но Эд не оправдал его ожидания: схватил за руку, чуть выше локтя, и утащил за собой в один из коридоров. Ал даже не обратил внимания на внезапное исчезновение брата. Или это просто была знаменитая телепатия Элриков в действии, ведь иначе объяснить, как они поняли друг друга, не перебросившись и словом, было невозможно.

Одного взгляда на Эда хватило, чтобы понять, что легко он не отделается. Рой устало вздохнул и понадеялся, что они не наделают много шума. Привлекать внимание к своим несогласиям не хотелось.  
– Что-то случилось, Эдвард? – светским тоном поинтересовался он.

– Даже не пытайся скормить мне это дерьмо, – вспылил Эд. – По твоей бесполезной ублюдочной роже я вижу, что ты опять придумал себе какой-то бред.

Да, даже если он пытался сохранить хорошую мину при плохой игре, Эд на это не купился. Глупо было даже предполагать подобное. Они открылись друг другу достаточно, чтобы замечать то, что раньше было скрыто за масками спокойствия и насмешливости или несдержанности и ярости. Теперь Рой мог читать Эда как открытую книгу, видеть каждую его эмоцию как собственную. И сейчас тот действительно был зол, раздражен, но также и обеспокоен, но почему-то и слишком осторожен, почти нерешителен.

Как бы там ни было, Рой, даже видя безумную смесь эмоций на лице Эда, не мог понять, к чему они. Ведь это он должен был злиться, он имел право орать, оскорблять и всячески выражать свое недовольство. Потому что именно Эд, а не он, в очередной раз рисковал своей бесценной жизнью.

– Забудь. Что гораздо важнее: как давно ты догадывался?

– Не пытайся перевести тему.

– Тогда ответь на мой вопрос.

Что-то подсказывало, что этого и не нужно, и он сам уже все знает.

Эд начинал закипать. Ох, кажется, Рой давно не видел такой чистой ярости, направленной на себя: сведенные на переносице светлые брови, суженные золотые глаза, прядь волос, непонятно когда выбившаяся из хвоста и сжатые в тонкую линию губы. В последний раз он видел подобное в ночь побега Марии Росс. Он не намеревался злить Эда сейчас и, тем более, не мог понять, что вызвало такую реакцию. Но хуже всего: он не понимал себя. Смотрел на Эда и ловил себя на мысли, как тот привлекателен в гневе. Словно изображение древнего бога, прекрасного и устрашающего одновременно.

Он сделал шаг навстречу, сам не понимая, что хочет сделать. Эд отзеркалил его движение. Они стояли всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, тяжело дыша и глядя друг другу в глаза, словно выжидая, кто из них первым сдастся и уступит. «Уступит и сделает что», спросил у себя Рой. Он хотел знать ответ на свой вопрос, хотел, чтобы Эд подчинился, чтобы позволил позаботиться о себе. Он хотел услышать, что его волнения безосновательны, и Эд не скрывал от него свои догадки, чтобы избежать лишнего беспокойства.

– Мустанг? Ты еще что здесь делаешь?

Голос генерала-майора Штерна, одного из противников Роя и фюрера вообще, будто вывел из ступора. Эд отступил, отвел взгляд. Мысленно Рой проклял Штерна, который вот так прервал то замечательное нечто, чем бы оно ни было, происходившее только что между ними. Хотя, может, стоило поблагодарить. Он и сам не знал, куда это все могло зайти.

– Вы так удивлены, генерал-майор? Секретные разговоры дольше остаются секретными, если их не вести в офисе.

Рой ухитрился даже изобразить улыбку, нарочито беззаботную, но он понимал, что Штерн на нее не купился.

– Что за секреты вы храните, Мустанг?

– Те же, что и вы, конечно. Государственные. Если вы нас простите, – Рой повернулся к Эду и кивнул. – Стальной, нам пора.

Он даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, последовал ли за ним Эд. Оставаться еще хоть минуту в обществе кого-нибудь настолько скользкого и проницательного, как Штерн, не хотелось. К тому же Эд хорошо разбирался в людях, он и сам, наверное, хотел как можно скорее убраться.

Стоило им войти в офис, как Рой стал объектом расспросов Ризы по поводу того, что их задержало. Пришлось отмахнуться от нее дежурной фразой о том, что нужно было разобраться с одним небольшим недоразумением. Про себя он вздохнул: недоразумений на самом деле только прибавилось. Но сейчас не время думать об этом. У них было дело, слишком важное, чтобы тратить время на межличностные отношения.

Вот в этом Рой ошибся. Эд его игнорировал. Устроился в уголке вместе с Алом и занялся расшифровкой записей отца. В этом был смысл, ведь Хоэнхайм был единственным, кто знал о ксерксийском эксперименте из первоисточника. И вроде все было как в старые времена: Эд и Ал работают над алхимическими зацепками, позволяя команде сосредоточиться на других, не менее важных моментах. Но Рой все равно чувствовал неправильность происходящего. И дело было не только в подозрительных взглядах Ала.

По дороге от кабинета Груммана, куда Рой ходил с ежедневным отчетом, ему встретился Морган. Второй раз за день он вынужден разговаривать с неприятным ему человеком, а ведь даже еще не обед. Рой попытался свести к минимуму взаимодействие, рассчитывая поздороваться и уйти, когда его остановило холодное замечание:

– Опять позволили гражданскому находиться в здании командования. Вы питаете большую симпатию к Элрикам, бригадный генерал.

Скольких усилий ему стоило поддерживать маску невозмутимости. Повернувшись на каблуках, он встретился взглядом с недовольным Морганом и бросил:

– У полковника Элрика есть основания предполагать, что его брат может быть целью разыскиваемого мятежного алхимика.

– Государственного алхимика? – теперь Морган был скорее удивлен, чем раздражен.

Ему нельзя доверять, Рой это знал, но все равно кивнул. Он не собирался раскрывать детали дела, они даже не были уверены, что преступник – государственный алхимик. И все же сейчас он увидел возможность добыть информацию, в которой они нуждались, разведать, что думают и чем дышат остальные члены армейской верхушки. Из того, что он знал, Морган недолюбливал алхимиков, считал их опасными и непредсказуемыми. Оно и не странно, напомнил себе Рой, ведь тот был в Ишваре. Все, кто прошел через тот ад, кто видел, на что способны сильные и опытные алхимики, немного опасались их.  
– Так почему вы не используете свою власть над ними? Соберите их в Центре. Проще искать иголку в сене, когда оно не разбросано по всему полю.

– Действительно, – пробормотал себе под нос Рой. Как же он сам не додумался до этого? – Благодарю за идею. Это может оказаться полезным.

А может и опасным. Всю дорогу до своего кабинета он только об этом и думал. Какая же занятная ловушка получалась. Если он отдаст приказ государственным алхимикам прибыть в Центр для, скажем, перерегистрации, его могут обвинить в подготовке государственного переворота. Не это ли вменяли ему на том самом собрании, где Грумман объявил о наделении его новыми полномочиями. Но, с другой стороны, Морган был прав. Собрав как можно больше алхимиков здесь он не просто мог привязать преступника к одному месту, но и сбить его с толку, давая понять, что они предпринимают все более отчаянные попытки найти его.

Все же выбор был непрост. Согласись он рискнуть – и они все могут оказаться за решеткой. Рой попытался взвесить шансы того, что некая группа в командовании и тот алхимик действовали заодно. Тогда гомункул был частью их плана. С его помощью они, скорее всего, собирались сместить фюрера или даже убить его, и наверняка попытаться обрести небывалое могущество. Может даже бессмертие.

Но, как ни посмотри, они были в тупике. Полагаться на записи, Хоэнхайма или преступника, было ненадежно. Тем более, умирали люди, и даже не солдаты, а обычные граждане Аместриса. Его жизнь не была более ценной, чем жизнь любого из них. А ведь Рой поклялся защищать страну и ее людей до последнего вздоха. Это его люди, и сейчас он должен доказать, что достоин в будущем править ими. Его команда же последует за ним в ад или даже дальше. И неважно, была ли верхушка с разыскиваемым алхимиком заодно, или просто решила воспользоваться удобной ситуацией, он не намерен был выходить из игры.

После обеда Рой пригласил Эда и Ризу в свой кабинет. Это нельзя было прямо назвать совещанием, потому что он предпочитал самостоятельно принимать решения. Но также он знал, что если его затея окажется слишком нелепой, не стоящей риска и потерь, которые они могут понести, эти двое не постесняются высказать свое мнение. Он кратко изложил то, что у него на уме, не забыв облачить это в форму приказа, и неожиданно получил в ответ молчание. И если можно было предположить, что Ризе было неудобно спорить с ним в присутствии Эда, то последний никогда не обращал внимания на людей, которые могли стать свидетелями их спора.

Только сейчас Эда как будто подменили. Он держался отстраненно, был слишком задумчивым, и от него так и веяло недружелюбием. Было ли этому причиной утреннее происшествие? Рой уже ни в чем не был уверен. Возможно, все дело даже не в нем, а в новой информации из журналов, которой с ним опять поделятся только когда не будет другого выхода.

– Имеет смысл, – наконец озвучила Риза. Рой почувствовал облегчение. Наверное, она просто просчитывала возможности провала.

– Но я не думаю, что этот алхимик работает сообща с верхушкой, – заметил Эд.

Каких-либо объяснений Рой не услышал. Если в этом предположении и была логика, Эд забыл, что другие люди могут не поспевать за его гениальным мозгом. Он хотел бы спросить, но не мог не заметить напряжения, возникшего между ними. Эд старательно избегал его взгляда, и Рою оставалось только гадать, вызвано это недавним инцидентом в коридоре или чем-то другим.

К счастью, он не был единственным, кто не совсем понял. Риза, сообразив, что он не собирается спрашивать, предпочла поинтересоваться сама:

– Почему ты так считаешь, Эдвард?

Тот дернул плечами. Постучал пальцем по подбородку в раздумьях.

– Если бы они его поддерживали, мы не нашли бы его так просто. Да и обустроена его лаборатория была бы лучше. Но мне не дает покоя тот факт, что он как будто знал о нашем приближении.

– О том, что мы едем, знала только моя команда, – напряженно начал Рой.

– Не будь дураком, – нетерпеливо прервал Эд. Впервые с самого утра он посмотрел Рою в глаза. – Я и имел в виду, что в офисе есть предатели. Но нам стоит учесть возможность прослушки.

И убедиться, что Хавок не рассказывает слишком много о работе своей новой девушке. Озвучивать это Рой, конечно, не стал. Они не вспоминали об инциденте с Похотью, как и о многом другом. В конце концов, у всех бывали проколы, и напоминать об этом было слишком грубо.

Но вариант с прослушкой, пусть и немного успокаивал Роя, который боялся даже подумать о том, что любой из его давних сослуживцев предаст его, был отнюдь не радостным. Глупо бы надеяться на совпадение в случае с побегом алхимика, но как же это упростило бы их жизни. Одно дело разбираться с безумным ученым, а совершенно другое – с государственным заговором. Хотя что-то подсказывало, что у них на руках оказался полный комплект, вместе или порознь. И Рой даже боялся докладывать об этом Грумману, потому что не был уверен, кому из своего окружения тот может доверять. По всему выходило, что только ему да себе самому. Рой пусть и метил на кресло фюрера, но собирался дождаться добровольного ухода от дел своего предшественника.

Стук в дверь и появление на пороге взволнованного Хавока смешало все мысли в его голове. Стряслось что-то исключительно неприятное, раз тот выглядел так, будто кто-то умер.

– Докладывайте, лейтенант.

– Сэр, женщина, пострадавшая этим утром, умерла в больнице.

– Черт!

И опять у них не было ни единой зацепки, кроме записей. Единственная свидетельница скончалась, и у них могло не быть времени, ведь никто не знал, на какой стадии находился эксперимент сейчас. Их как будто загоняли в угол, методично и весьма успешно. Это злило Роя, просто приводило в бешенство.

– Капитан, – обратился он, тщательно контролируя свой голос, – подготовьте необходимые бумаги. Мы проводим перерегистрацию государственных алхимиков.

* * *

Регистрация шла уже третий день. Это была унылая и однообразная работа, и единственное, что радовало Жана, – ему в напарники досталась хорошенькая лейтенант Росс. Мария, она позволила ему называть себя по имени, запросила перевод сразу после того, как Рой начал расширять офис. Даже после того, как с нее сняли обвинения в убийстве бригадного генерала Хьюза, большинство бывших коллег смотрели на нее косо и недоверчиво. Это было в высшей степени глупо, ведь Мария о погибшем начальнике отзывалась с такой теплотой, что, не знай Жан, что Хьюз был семейным человеком, обожавшим свою жену, подумал бы, что у них был роман.

Впрочем, Жану, кажется, слишком часто в последнее время мерещились служебные романы. Он отмахивался от этих мыслей, но даже так не мог не заметить, что между Роем и Эдом возникло непонятное напряжение. Справедливости ради, все их разногласия оставались между ними и не парализовали работу офиса. Конечно, бесконечные мрачные взгляды и красноречивое молчание мешали здоровой атмосфере в команде. Конечно, не осталось ни единственного рядового в их увеличившемся штате, который бы не понял, что между полковником и бригадным генералом кошка пробежала. Некоторые даже умудрялись болтать об этом в свободное время, обсуждать варианты причин их ссоры. Глупые люди, которые думали, что Рой или Эд ничего не замечают.

Государственные алхимики жаловались на нелепость приказа. Отчасти они были правы. Если бы не необходимость поимки алхимика, который пытался создать гомункула, Рой никогда не додумался бы до такой бредовой идеи. Но объяснить это кому-либо было невозможно, поэтому приходилось с безразличным видом сопровождать государственных алхимиков по коридорам с кабинета в кабинет, заполнять многочисленные формы и не жаловаться в ответ.

Жан как раз собирался успокоить свои расшатанные нервы с помощью очередной сигареты, как его окликнула Мария.

– Не слишком ли много ты куришь? – спросила она, подходя ближе.

Жан вздохнул и спрятал сигарету. Мария была слишком мила, чтобы пренебрегать ее замечаниями, и, честно говоря, иногда даже казалось, что у него с ней что-то может получиться. Слишком на это рассчитывать Жан не хотел, но все равно надеялся, что хоть здесь ему повезет.

– Работа нервная в последнее время, – пожал плечами Жан.

– Действительно.

Они двинулись вместе в направлении офиса. Молча, потому что тема явно не располагала к разговору ни одного из них. И только спустя некоторое время Мария отважилась спросить:

– Послушай, бригадный генерал и Эдвард, то есть полковник Элрик, в общем, они всегда так неоднозначно относились друг к другу? Я имею в виду, между ними столько напряжения.

– Не знаю, что между ними произошло, но, надеюсь, они выяснят свои отношения как можно скорее. Не то чтобы это мешало работать, но здорово раздражает.

Мария кивнула. Хорошо, что она чувствовала себя с ним достаточно безопасно, чтобы не таясь говорить о подобных вещах. Тем, кто приходил в сформированную команду, часто было трудно войти в коллектив. Наверное, именно поэтому Рой немногих новых сослуживцев определил в напарники к своим давним подчиненным. А может, дело было действительно в том, что сейчас Рой не доверял никому, и поэтому пытался контролировать действия каждого новичка. Тогда в случае Марии переживать ему было нечего: она была обязана ему жизнью, она никогда бы не предала его. Только не такая честная женщина, как Мария.

Кажется, Жан уже почти был готов в нее влюбиться. Она казалась почти ангелом: добрая и красивая, но в то же время верная и твердая. Идеальная женщина для него.

Они вошли в офис и замерли на пороге. Кажется, за своим приятным разговором они многое пропустили. Риза переворачивала бумаги на своем столе в поисках чего-то, Фьюри вслушивался в свои наушники, сержант Брош и еще несколько человек громко спорили, не стесняясь в нелестных выражениях. Ни одного из четырех их алхимиков, включая Роя, не было видно.

– Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Жан.

Естественно, ему никто не ответил. Он попытался позвать погромче, но их как будто игнорировали. Выглядело так, будто конец света должен был случиться через пять минут, и окружающие судорожно пытались найти выход. Но Жан все еще хотел знать ответ на свой вопрос. Поэтому он, забыв об осторожности и риске получить пулю в руку или ногу, подскочил к Ризе и схватил ее за руки.

– Риза. Что случилось?

Она пораженно моргнула. Выдернула свои руки из крепкой хватки, но не вернулась к документам. Только сдавленно выдохнула и выдавила из себя:

– Генерал-лейтенант Томас взял бригадного генерала Мустанга и полковника Элрика под стражу по подозрению в измене и подготовке государственного переворота.

**Глава 8. О политических интригах и дружеских разговорах.**

Лейтенант из военной полиции отдал честь сначала Рою, затем – ему, и замер в ожидании. Эд был зол, чертовски зол, но он понимал, что нет причин срываться на несчастном. В конце концов, он был виноват только в том, что его начальник оказался идиотом и мудаком. Рой отпустил его небрежным жестом, и лейтенант поспешил воспользоваться этим: быстро развернулся и сел в машину.

Они провели шесть часов под стражей, пока не вмешался фюрер. Высшее командование воспользовалось его плохим самочувствием чтобы обвинить их с Роем в готовящемся перевороте. Обвинения подкреплялись приказом Роя о перерегистрации государственных алхимиков, в которой шеф военной полиции Томас увидел стягивание в столицу сил для свержения Груммана. К счастью, сам Грумман быстро разобрался с этим, обставив все, как собственное тайное распоряжение. Кажется, Томас даже получил соответствующие документы с личной печатью фюрера. Эд не стал бы списывать на чистую удачу наличие таких бумаг, скорее – на очередную политическую игру Роя. Оставался один вопрос: почему его не поставили в известность.

За то недолгое время, что они с Роем работали вместе после Обещанного дня, Эд начал думать о том как о надежном партнере. Похоже он поспешил с выводами, потому что Рой все еще предпочитал манипулировать, а не доверять. Но почему ему было так обидно?

Происшествие трехдневной давности здорово испортило отношения между ними. К тому же породило в голове Эда кучу ненужных сомнений. Чем бы все закончилось, если бы не Штерн? В тот момент ему казалось, что Рой готов ударить его, попытаться выбить ответ на свой вопрос, навеянный безосновательными сомнениями. Как он мог вообще подумать, что Эд стал бы держать свои догадки в тайне, если бы на кону была безопасность Ала? Но Рой не видел ничего, кроме злости, вызванной чувством вины перед погибшим Хьюзом. Так ведь?

Теперь Эд сомневался даже в этом.

Потому что выражение в глазах Роя было не только виной, не одним лишь беспокойством, но и странным, непонятным Эду восхищением. Теперь он сомневался даже в собственном психическом здоровье, потому что не мог Рой смотреть на него так. Это было странно, нелепо и так будоражаще.

Им определенно стоило разобраться с этим, пока он не сошел с ума.

В доме их встретили обеспокоенные Риза и Ал. Эд почувствовал, как с плеч сваливается гора, когда оказался в крепких и уютных объятиях брата. Все идиотские обвинения оказались позади, за дверью, и он хотел насладиться спокойствием дома, ощущение которого появлялось только рядом с Алом.

Рой и Риза обменялись несколькими ничего не значащими фразами. Внешнее спокойствие Ризы не обмануло Эда, он отчетливо видел отразившееся на ее лице волнение. Конечно, они с Роем не были чужими друг другу, ее отец был его учителем. Рой прожил довольно долгое время в их доме, это делало ее практически сестрой. Интересно, ей он тоже ничего не сказал? Вряд ли, ведь доверие между ними было чуть ли не безграничным.

Интересно, когда он стал хотеть полного, безоговорочного доверия Роя? Не того рабочего доверия, которым обозначалось отношение как к равному, а настоящего ощущения того, что человек раскрылся перед ним? Похоже одна ночь за выпивкой все же изменила его жизнь. Он жаждал того ощущения, когда обычно скрытный знакомый обнажает перед ним душу, и возникает желание сделать то же в ответ. Это и было ощущение свободы. Никогда раньше Эд не раскрывался так ни перед кем, кроме Ала, и он желал почувствовать это снова.

Они рано разошлись. Риза ушла первой, напомнив, что за день их удерживания под стражей работа сама не сделалась. Практически сразу после ее ухода оставшиеся поднялись наверх, логически рассуждая, что после такого насыщенного и утомительного дня сон – все, что необходимо организму.

Еще с полчаса Эд ворочался в кровати, но уснуть никак не мог. Поняв, что такими темпами скорее разбудит Ала, чем сможет успокоиться и улечься, он спустился вниз, прихватив один из журналов отца. Работа действительно сама не делалась, и если уж сон не шел, он мог посвятить несколько дополнительных часов бодрствования этой весьма специфической поэзии.

Естественно, он так зачитался, что не услышал шагов.

– Эд, – позвали его от двери. Он оторвался от записей и посмотрел на застывшего на пороге Роя. – Не спится?

Эд кивнул раньше, чем в голову пришел язвительный ответ. Все же он действительно устал сегодня. Мысли об этом напомнили о еще одной причине раздражения. Что ж, если Рой здесь, можно было наконец выяснить отношения без лишних свидетелей.

– Почему ты не сказал мне о документах?

– Не был уверен, что все пойдет так, как надо, – спокойно ответил Рой, проходя в комнату и устраиваясь на диване рядом.

– Не был уверен?

– Что Грумман не воспользуется возможностью избавиться от меня. Его хорошее отношение может быть очень обманчивым.

– Но зачем?

– Потому что Риза предпочитает вторую роль после меня. Но она вполне могла бы играть и первую.

В этом была своя логика. Из Ризы получился бы неплохой фюрер: твердый и милосердный, умный и честный. И она была единственной внучкой Груммана, родным человеком, которому тот мог бы оставить свой пост. Но Риза всегда демонстрировала преданность, сама выбрала место рядом с Роем и не скрывала, что хочет оставаться его правой рукой, пока он будет пробираться наверх. Хорошо, что Грумман уважал ее желания, иначе они могли до сих пор находиться в тех сырых камерах или давящих на психику слишком ярким освещением комнатах допроса.

– Подожди, у тебя же был запасной план?

– Несколько, но ни один из них не надежен, как этот. К тому же я помню, что ты ненавидишь политические игры, и решил не впутывать тебя.

Эд не стал говорить, что сложно называть надежным план, в котором все держится на прихоти одного старого интригана. В конце концов, Рой довольно давно занимался политикой, чтобы смыслить достаточно для продвижения по карьерной лестнице. Значит, ему было виднее, когда дело касалось всех этих игр за власть. Но за прошедшие годы Эд и сам начал кое-что в этом понимать. И сейчас он был практически уверен, что. если бы Грумман не спас их, переворот бы действительно состоялся. Скорее всего, Рой бы просто позволил убрать Груммана, договорившись между тем за спинами остальных с генералом-майором Армстронг. Она терпеть его не могла, и эта неприязнь могла стать замечательным прикрытием союза.

Боже, он уже думал, как политик. Эд поморщился и попытался вернуться к чтению. Не получилось, потому что Рой все еще сидел рядом, а в голове все еще держалась картинка, которую его подсознательное подбросило не так давно. Та самая, на которой Рой смотрит на него с восхищением. С вожделением.

– Гребанный бред, – пробормотал Эд себе под нос.

– Прости?

– Нет, ничего. Слушай, – наконец решился он, – тогда, три дня назад. По-идиотски вышло. Ссора на ровном месте.

Говорить об этом было как-то жутко неловко. Рой слушал так внимательно, и Эд вдруг заметил, что темные глаза неотрывно следят за ним. От этого пристального взгляда бросило в дрожь. Он неосознанно подвинулся ближе, ожидая ответа. Но Рой молчал. На секунду Эду показалось, что он вообще зря затеял весь этот разговор. Но он привык отвечать за свои поступки, а значит – сейчас нужно было пойти до конца. Даже если на него смотрели так… Так смущающе.

Эд нервно взъерошил растрепанные волосы.

– Тогда на секунду мне показалось…

Договорить ему Рой не дал. Поцелуй был настолько внезапным, что первые несколько секунд Эд как будто со стороны смотрел на происходящее. Он осознал, что и сам подался вперед, не оттолкнул Роя, а позволил себя целовать. Наверное, это и был ответ на его вопрос, этот неожиданный порыв нельзя было объяснить ничем, кроме взаимного влечения.

Эта мысль испугала Эда. Он довольно резко прервал поцелуй и, не оборачиваясь, сбежал в свою комнату. Надоедливый клубок бессвязных мыслей перекрикивал громко стучащее сердце. Кажется, Рой звал его, но он не был уверен. Только когда он оказался за закрытой дверью, в безопасности, наедине с собой, если не считать мирно спящего Ала, Эд смог свободно выдохнуть.

Случившемуся не было объяснения. По крайней мере, он не мог придумать. Значило ли это, что ему нравился Рой? Он не был уверен. Но поцелуй не был неприятным, и сейчас Эд даже мог признаться себе, что и сам двинулся навстречу, поцеловал в ответ. Словно по наитию, словно им руководила какая-то неведомая высшая сила.

И что только он наделал? О чем думал Рой? Они провалили шанс наладить свои отношения, теперь между ними все будет еще более странно, еще более напряженно. Эд понимал, что не сможет делать вид, будто ничего не произошло, не сможет спокойно разговаривать с Роем, как раньше, как каких-то несколько дней назад. Он с досадой стукнул себя по лбу и поплелся в кровать, стараясь быть очень тихим, чтобы не разбудить Ала. Только расспросов ему сейчас не хватало. А Эд знал, что брат заметит его состояние и не станет избегать разговора, пока все не выяснит.

* * *

Все надежды Ризы на то, что Рой и Эд утрясут свои отношения после инцидента с военной полицией, пошли прахом. На следующее утро они даже не смотрели в сторону друг друга, и ей оставалоcь только догадываться, что же такого ужасного могло произойти за жалкие двенадцать часов. Если хорошо задуматься – много чего. А зная Роя и Эда, вариантов было более чем достаточно. Она попыталась поймать момент, когда Ал был один и осторожно спросить у него. Оказалось, тот тоже был без понятия. Но он рассказал, что когда они с Эдом ложились, все было нормально, даже лучше, чем в последние дни.  
Это было уже что-то. Да, Риза давала себе обещание, что не полезет ни в чьи личные отношения, тем более – Роя, но то, что она видела, откровенно напоминало дикий фарс. К счастью, они хотя бы не вели себя, как дети, и спокойно обращались друг к другу в рабочих вопросах. Холодно и отчужденно, но спокойно.

У Ризы, конечно, был еще один вариант все выяснить, самый логичный: спросить у Роя. Он был ее другом, почти братом, хоть она и забывала об этом в угоду рабочим отношениям. И пусть она знала, что вмешиваться в чужую жизнь не стоит, ему она хотела помочь. Хотя бы выслушать, если окажется, что больше ничего она сделать не может.

Собравшись с мыслями, Риза постучала в дверь.

– Входите, капитан.

Рой выглядел уставшим и нервным. Риза вздохнула и задумалась над тем, как лучше начать разговор.

– Документы, которые вы просили, сэр.

Она положила на стол папку. По правде говоря, там были не документы, а информация на каждого из членов совета – представителей высшего руководства армии. Рой предполагал, что кто-то из них готовился свергнуть или убить ее деда, убрав под шумок и Роя. События последних дней говорили о том, что он оказался прав. Ризу это не радовало. Мало им было ненормального алхимика, теперь еще и государственный заговор, который желательно распутать до того, как его зачинщикам удастся добиться каких-либо результатов.

– Спасибо, – Рой бегло просмотрел документы в папке и взглянул на нее. – А вы сами что думаете по этому поводу?

– В подчинении генерала-майора Моргана находится полковник Ричардс – Стеклянный алхимик.

– Второй в иерархии после меня и наравне со Стальным, – быстро уловил ее мысль Рой.

Ричардс был необщительным типом. Постоянно хмурым, отчего он мало с кем находил общий язык. Риза могла бы назвать его мутным, но легко было судить о человеке, когда уже подозреваешь его. Но ведь именно Морган поделился с Роем идеей использовать регистрацию алхимиков для упрощения поимки алхимика, которого они искали. Если он с самого начала был замешан во всем этом, ему удалось вовремя запустить механизм. Конечно, вслух Риза не стала говорить ничего подобного.

– Полагаю, Ричардса могло оскорбить, что место вашего заместителя досталось Эдварду.

– Никогда не считал его амбициозным человеком.

– И тем не менее, Эдвард ему никогда не нравился, – осторожно проговорила Риза, внимательно следя за реакцией.

Рой нахмурился. Отыскал в папке файл с информацией на Ричардса и принялся его перечитывать. На самом деле ничего не указывало на то, что Ричардс мог быть их преступником, даже подозревать его в заговоре было слишком. Но Риза напомнила себе, что милый мальчик Селим Брэдли тоже не выглядел древним смертоносным гомункулом.

– А что по поводу генерала-лейтенанта Томаса?

– Не думаю, что он знает что-то о заговоре, – не отрываясь от чтения, ответил Рой. – Томас ненавидит меня, это правда, но у него есть одна черта, которая делает его хорошим шефом военной полиции: он до смерти честный.

– Значит, вне зависимости от личных предпочтений он сделает так, как предписывает устав.

Это не могло не радовать. Если бы еще и шеф военной полиции был их врагом, их положение оказалось бы хуже некуда. Но теперь, с уверенностью, что Томас поддержит Роя даже невзирая на свою откровенную и нескрываемую ненависть, можно было позволить себе действовать свободнее. Если бы только все проблемы решались настолько легко.

– Вы что-то еще хотели, капитан?

– Сэр, могу я говорить откровенно?

От неожиданности Рой поднял на нее взгляд и вскинул бровь.

– Вы же знаете, что да.

– Тогда я должна заметить, что вам стоит разрешить несогласия с Эдвардом.

– Риза, – Рой покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул. – Сейчас не время говорить и думать о личном.

– Глупости. При всем уважении, сэр, вы бы еще сказали, что сейчас – не время жить.

Смешок Роя заставил улыбнуться и Ризу. Она смогла достучаться до него, и это уже было так важно. Осталось только убедить этого упрямого, как осел, человека, что его личные дела не должны быть менее важными, чем государственные. Рой всегда был готов пожертвовать всем собой ради Аместриса, но сейчас пора было понять, что некоторые жертвы не столь необходимы, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

Наконец Рой раскололся. Опустил голову на сложенные руки и сгорбился, в один момент превращаясь в разбитого, измученного человека.

– Поговори со мной, Риза.

– Я уже говорю с вами, сэр.  
– Поговори со мной как друг, – попросил он, глядя на нее исподлобья.

Этого Риза и ждала. Она взяла себе стул и села напротив, ожидая, пока он сам начнет говорить. Не хотелось торопить его, давить на него, ведь это – не то, что делают хорошие друзья.

– Вчера ночью я поцеловал Эдварда, – сознался наконец Рой.

От удивления Риза прикрыла рукой рот. Ничего странного и неожиданного не было в том, что Эдвард так себя вел. Даже наоборот: он всегда был так вспыльчив, что от него можно было ожидать куда более яркой реакции. Ее не последовало, а это о многом говорило. Хотя бы о том, что Эдвард, возможно, не был настолько против, как можно было предположить.

Что ж, рано или поздно это должно было произойти, рассудила она. Учитывая отношения Роя и Эда в последнее время, этого просто не могло не случиться. Возможно, это и был их шанс на счастье.

– Все было настолько плохо?

– Нет. Да. Не знаю. Он оттолкнул меня, но скорее от шока, чем от отвращения.

Риза вздохнула. И почему она должна давать ему подобные советы? Подумать только, Рой Мустанг, известный дамский угодник, терялся и чувствовал неуверенность из-за чувств. В этом была доля юмора.

– Тогда я не понимаю, что тебя держит.

– Он парень, – начал перечислять Рой. – Он мой подчиненный. Он практически вдвое младше меня. Боже, Риза, я не знаю, что с этим делать.

– Послушай, – твердо сказала Риза, собрав все свое самообладание, – ты мне практически как брат, которого у меня никогда не было. И я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Поэтому разберись со своими чувствами и поговори с Эдвардом. В конце концов, хуже точно не будет.

Молчание, последовавшее за коротким монологом, ее совсем не напрягло. Рою необходимо было подумать об этом, она понимала. Проще всего броситься в омут с головой и не учесть потенциальные последствия. И она сейчас больше переживала за психологическое состояние Роя и Эда в случае, если из этого ничего не получится. Плевать на общество, на риски и чье-то мнение, для нее были важны конкретно эти два человека.

Она поднялась и направилась к двери. Разговор был окончен, и у Ризы было еще много работы. Да хотя бы проследить, чтобы бездельники там, за дверью, не слишком расслаблялись.

– Если что-нибудь нужно будет, сэр…

– Да, – кивнул Рой, уже привычно собранный и сосредоточенный на работе. – Спасибо. За все.

Риза улыбнулась. Теперь все должно было встать на свои места.

**Глава 9. О пугающих открытиях и семейной телепатии.**

Эд как будто бы знал о желании Роя поговорить и всеми возможными способами избегал этого. Конечно, самым верным было присутствие Ала. При нем Рой не собирался говорить об их отношениях или том поцелуе, хотя, судя по взглядам, которыми Ал иногда чуть ли не распиливал его надвое, Эд и так все рассказал. И теперь все время таскался с Алом, чтобы не дать Рою возможности зажать его в углу и побеседовать как взрослые люди.

Это значило, что Эд к разговору не готов. Он же сбежал от Уинри и своих чувств к ней, чтобы не объясняться. Чтобы не сдаться под чужим напором, напомнил себе Рой, ведь Эд уже все решил, только Уинри не была готова принять его решение. Сейчас все было по-другому. Возможно, Эд просто обеспечивал себе время подумать о произошедшем, понять, как он к этому относится. Тогда Рой просто не имел права давить на него, вынуждая к разговору. Но боже, как же он хотел просто быть услышанным. Прояснить, что не считает поцелуй ошибкой, что не желает привязывать Эда к себе каким-либо образом и не собирается ограничивать его свободу. Возможно, скажи он это, у них бы действительно появился шанс.

Глупости, напомнил он себе. У Эда были чувства к Уинри, он просто не хотел позволить им взять верх над собой. Здесь было не на что надеяться, и уж точно не на то, что он вдруг забудет о любимой девушке ради Роя. Ему в очередной раз не повезло, и с этим нужно было смириться.

В конце концов, у них были более важные проблемы. Вместо того, чтобы думать о личном, Рою следовало сосредоточиться на поимке мятежного алхимика и заговоре. А если Эд решит, что готов выслушать его, он расскажет о своих чувствах и примет отказ, сохранив рабочие отношения с одним из лучших своих подчиненных.

В выходной думать о работе было сложно. Тем более, Эд был рядом, сидел в гостиной вместе с Алом и старательно разбирал отцовские записи. Из-за этого Рою было совестно. Он и сам пытался вникнуть в бумаги, которые собрала для него Риза, но каждый раз, стоило ему поднять взгляд от очередного документа, он искал глазами Эда и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Это было подобно помешательству, накрывшему его волной, так неожиданно и без шанса на спасение.

– Ал, посмотри сюда, – внезапно позвал молчавший до этого Эд.

Рой инстинктивно поднял голову, готовый как к игнору, так и к невероятному алхимическому откровению. Шифр Хоэнхайма был слишком сложным для него, а Элрики не делились разгадкой ни с кем, считая записи семейным достоянием. Поэтому он надеялся, что с ним поделятся привлекшим такое внимание отрывком, ведь спрашивать он считал нецелесообразным.

– О, – удивленно выдал Ал. – Никогда не видел, чтобы отец так высоко отзывался о ком-то. И никогда не думал, что кому-то в голову может прийти подобное.

Словно зная, что он внимательно ловит каждое слово, Эд начал говорить:

– Отец пишет об алхимике, который совершил человеческое преобразование, хотел вернуть умершую жену, но, естественно, не преуспел. После провальной попытки тот мужчина не сдался. Он пришел к выводу, что души умерших становятся частью Врат, частью Истины, – Рой затаил дыхание, слушая это невероятное, но кажущееся таким логичным объяснение. – Он разработал теорию, по которой можно вернуть из Врат душу с помощью человеческой крови, и намеревался провести эксперимент с помощью крови своей дочери.

Рой почувствовал, как все внутри похолодело. Между тем Эд продолжил, не замечая его состояния:

– Отец вовремя отговорил его и убедил посвятить оставшееся время дочери, а не бесполезным попыткам вернуть жену. Но, кажется, по описанию это – самое близкое к ксерксийскому эксперименту, что можно представить.

– Как, – начал Рой, и со стороны его голос звучал слишком тихим и испуганным. – Как звали того алхимика?

– Почему это вдруг важно? – недоуменно спросил Эд, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Ал, наверное, понял его состояние раньше брата. Пробежал глазами по странице и ответил:

– Тут не упоминается фамилия. Только имя – Бертольд.

Рой сорвался на ноги. В голове все еще не укладывалось, как такое вообще могло случиться, но он уже был на пути к двери.

– Рой! – окликнул его Эд, и он остановился. – Что случилось?

Он решил, что Эд заслуживает объяснения. В конце концов, именно с его помощью стала известна эта жуткая правда. Он вздохнул.

– Я должен рассказать Ризе. Это о ее отце.

Понимание во взгляде Эда говорило, что он согласен: Риза должна знать. Это было связано уже не только с делом, но и с чувствами одного из их друзей. В чем Рой был уверен: все записи учителя они с Ризой уничтожили, повинуясь его последней воле. К счастью, потому что эта алхимия действительно была слишком опасной, чтобы позволить любому человеку воспользоваться ею. Даже опаснее огненной.  
Больше Эд не сказал ни слова. На ходу набросил плащ и принялся обуваться. Чего Рой совсем не ожидал, так это появления в коридоре Ала, переодетого и собранного в дорогу.

– Я еду с вами, – безапелляционным тоном заявил он. – Вы оба не слишком-то умеете ценить чувства окружающих, а капитан Хоукай не заслуживает, чтобы ей вывалили такое на голову.

Было это просто поводом не оставлять их с Эдом наедине, или Ал и вправду считал, что такие новости стоит сообщать помягче, Рой не был уверен. Но он действительно был человеком жестким, военным, и теперь понимал, что понятия не имеет, как рассказать обо всем Ризе. Может, деликатный и дипломатичный Ал найдет слова лучше, чем он или Эд.

Дорога к квартире Ризы была как в тумане. Рой прокручивал все разы, когда она жаловалась, что после смерти матери отец стал одержим алхимией. Значит, он все это время искал способ вернуть жену. Причем даже после первой неудачной попытки он не сдался, а продолжал исследования. Наверное, даже если бы он провел эксперимент, его ожидала бы неудача. Получись у него вернуть душу из Врат, мог ли он быть уверен, что эта душа не изменилась, что остается человеком, которого он однажды любил.

В квартире Ризы не оказалось. Наверное, стоило позвонить перед тем, как ехать. Почему он только решил, что она проводит все свободное время дома? Они спустились к подъезду, и Рой уже думал, что стоит вернуться домой и позвонить Ризе вечером, как его внимание привлек собачий лай. Первым, впрочем, отреагировал Эд.

– Хаяте? – он подбежал к щенку и склонился, заглядывая в его умные глазы. – Где твоя хозяйка?

Хаяте тонко тявкнул и понесся в сторону парка, только один раз обернувшись, как будто убеждаясь, что они следуют за ним.

Они нашли Ризу в конце длинной безлюдной аллеи. Она лежала на земле, по ее запястью стекала свежая алая кровь. Над ней склонилась небольшая фигура в капюшоне и плаще, тщательно собирая капли в прозрачную емкость. Рой почувствовал, как ярость затапливает его, и одновременно с этим алхимик подорвался на ноги и бросился прочь.

Он увидел, как Эд хлопает трясущимися руками, пытаясь перекрыть тому путь. Но его самого сейчас больше волновала Риза. Он подбежал к ней на негнущихся ногах, упал рядом и зажал рану, пытаясь сообразить, из чего лучше сделать жгут. Кажется, он что-то лихорадочно шептал, а Риза смотрела на него и дрожала. Где-то на заднем плане была слышна ругань, лаял Хаяте и кто-то обращался к нему.

– Генерал, отойдите, – Ал оказался рядом с ним, хотя его голос звучал, как будто издалека. Он хотел послать Ала подальше, но звенящий от злости голос привел его в чувства: – Бригадный генерал Мустанг, немедленно отойдите и не мешайте мне спасать капитану жизнь!

Он отодвинулся, и Ал присел рядом, решительный и нервный. Рой никогда в жизни не видел его таким. Ал вынул из внутреннего кармана кусочек мела и принялся чертить круг, что было удивительно, ведь Элрики не нуждались в этом для своей алхимии. Символы были незнакомы, и Рой сосредоточился не на них, а на прерывисто дышущей Ризе. В какой-то момент Ал выдернул руку Ризы из его, и кровь хлынула новым потоком. И почти сразу же прекратила: Ал привел в действие нарисованный круг. Рана медленно затягивалась на глазах под действием алхимии. Это было так удивительно, что Рой не мог отвести взгляда. Когда наконец от раны осталось несколько довольно заметных шрамов, Ал рухнул на землю, искоса посматривая на результат своей работы.

– Если бы это делала Мэй, не осталось бы и следа, – немного недовольно заметил он. Затем потянулся и попытался нащупать пульс. – Она без сознания. А теперь идите и прикройте спину моему брату, генерал. Вы обещали.

Отдаленные звуки сражения дали Рою понять, что где-то там Эд все еще пытается схватить того, кто чуть не убил Ризу. Прежде, чем сорваться на ноги, он бросил на нее последний взгляд и повернулся к Алу.

– Ты прав. И спасибо, Альфонс, я у тебя в долгу.

– Никакого долга, генерал. В конце концов, она и мой друг тоже.

Эд нашелся в дальней части парка. Земля здесь напоминала настоящее поле боя. То тут, то там торчали шипы, стальные копья и каменные брилы. Рой заметил, что и Эд, и его противник тяжело дышали и выглядели чертовски уставшими. Он выбрал удачный момент, когда Эд отскочил от противника, и щелкнул пальцами. Огненный вихрь понесся в сторону врага, но тот одним хлопком ладоней воздвиг стену, чтобы защититься. Рой раздраженно цыкнул. Значит, он все же совершил человеческое преобразование.

Способность к алхимии без круга плохо сочеталась с огненной алхимией, из-за чего Рою приходилось всегда носить с собой перчатки. Также его враги знали, что достаточно немного воды, чтобы сделать его бесполезным. К счастью, их сегодняшний противник не рассчитывал на бой.

– Как капитан? – спросил Эд, между попытками достать врага.

– Жива. Ал сделал все, чтобы спасти ее.

Рой пытался звучать уверенно, но, видимо, получилось не очень хорошо. Эд побледнел и замер на долю секунды, а затем с громким рыком бросился на врага. Он был в ярости, настолько зол, что Рой побоялся бы сейчас стоять у него на пути.

Правая рука в мгновение ока превратилась в клинок, левой Эд подхватил с земли одно из копий и с разворота напал на врага. Рой с восхищением заметил, что растрепавшиеся волосы создают впечатление сияющего золотого ореола. Вот Эд отскочил назад, и в этот момент Рой снова щелкнул. Расстояние было подобрано удачно, чтобы жар от огня не навредил Эду. Но, словно в насмешку, противник создал на пути пламени доспех, стальную оболочку, так напоминающую ту, в которой столько лет провел Ал.

Естественно, это разозлило Эда еще больше. Он ударил с разбега, в последний момент поднырнув и сделав своей целью чужие ноги. Но его действие как будто прочли. На пути оружия выросла тонкая, сияющая стена. Послышался звон, и копье и клинок сломались о защиту. Рой вздохнул от удивления. Нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться в такой момент преобразовать алмаз.

Но это все было не так уж и важно. Его больше волновало положение Эда. И тут ему пришлось положиться на свои инстинкты. На самом деле он манипулировал не огнем, а кислородом, который был необходим для возгорания. Учитель всегда говорил, что это – тонкое искусство: стоит немного ошибиться, и человек задохнется или целая комната окажется под опасностью взрыва от простого прикосновения. Так что теоретически Рой знал, что делает, а в остальном полагался на знания, полученные из Врат, и собственную смекалку.

Расчеты, казалось, заняли вечность, но в реальности алхимик не успел даже склониться над Эдом. Рой с силой хлопнул в ладони, моля всех известных ему божеств, чтобы получилось. Поначалу он решил, что провалился, но потом сильный порыв ветра, направленный в сторону врага и Эда, заставил его улыбнуться. Для изменения атмосферного давления достаточно изменить состояние воздуха, а ветер – только естественное следствие.

У него получилось настолько хорошо, что Эду пришлось воткнуть остатки руки в землю, чтобы остаться на месте. Неожидавший противник отлетел на несколько десятков метров. В полете ветер сорвал плащ, и их, в очередной раз за вечер, ждало открытие. Их преступник оказался женщиной. Ее лицо все еще скрывала маска, но теперь была заметна женская фигура.

Он побежал не к ней, естественно, он побежал к Эду, воющему от боли и все еще лежащему на земле. Она воспользовалась этим, чтобы сбежать – ну и пусть. Теперь Рой знал кое-что важное, то, что могло помочь найти ее.

– Как ты?

– Жить буду, – небрежно ответил Эд, ощупывая пострадавшую руку. – Та штука с ветром – это было впечатляюще.

– Пришлось импровизировать, – признался Рой. Но короткая благодарная улыбка Эда была лучшей наградой, которую только можно было себе представить. – Эд, – начал он, вдруг вспомнив кое-что странное, – когда она обезоружила тебя, на один момент она замешкалась. Мне показалось, она что-то тебе сказала.

Эд помрачнел, и Рой успел пожалеть о своем вопросе до того, как услышал ответ:

– Действительно. Она сказала: «Ты так похож».

* * *

Преобразовать алмаз было не так уж и сложно при наличии подходящего материала. Если не собирать атомы из окружающей среды, а перестраивать структуру, например, графита, достаточно знать особенности связей между молекулами. Такие преобразования где-то на уровне базовой алхимии, и только через предмет их можно было считать более сложными. Но Алекс вновь и вновь задавался вопросом: кто может преобразовать алмазную стену из ничего? Кроме братьев Элриков, конечно, ведь для этих двоих единственной неудачей было то человеческое преобразование.

Нет, он и без этого воскресного происшествия понимал, что они имеют дело с человеком настолько продвинутым в алхимии, что Алекса бросало в дрожь. Но сейчас он перебирал в голове всех знакомых женщин-алхимиков, пытаясь сопоставить образ с лицом и именем. Получалось откровенно плохо.

Вид очень бледного Эда на фоне кристально чистых больничных простыней не был ничем необычным. Ал занимал соседнюю кровать, явно уставший, но абсолютно целый. Подпиравший стену Рой был настолько отстраненным, что его хотелось выгнать в коридор – караулить врача, который пока ничего не говорил о состоянии Ризы. Алекс напомнил себе, что он младше по званию и не может просто так выставить за дверь генерала, пусть даже из дружеских чувств. Тем более, они собрались здесь ради краткого, но необходимого совещания.

Его уже ввели в курс случившегося. Кто-то из команды даже привез список государственных алхимиков в надежде сократить количество подозреваемых. К тому же, судя по боевым навыкам, о которых ему рассказали, она должна была быть либо военной, либо кем-то настолько же уникальным, как Изуми Кертис. В последнее верилось с трудом, но отбрасывать один из вариантов без каких-либо реальных оснований значило загонять самих себя в глухой тупик.

– Соберем вместе все, что мы знаем об этой женщине, – уже не в первый раз предложил Алекс. – Она способна к алхимии без круга, а значит – совершила в прошлом человеческое преобразование.

– Возможно, но может и нет, – подал голос со своей кровати Ал. – У вас и генерала круги на перчатках, у Кимбли были на внутренней стороне ладоней. Она могла пользоваться чем-то подобным.

Алекс с готовностью кивнул. По крайней мере Ал не витал где-то в облаках, а был готов работать. Хотя, если начистоту, это и работой его не было. Но причина была вполне понятна: друг, за жизнь которого сейчас сражаются врачи.

– Я практически уверен, что она знала отца. У нее заметка с его именем на рукописи, и она сказала мне, что я очень похож. Обычно, когда это говорят, имеют в виду «похож на него».

– Это мало что нам дает. Ничего личного, Эд, но мы вряд ли можем разыскать знакомых вашего отца.

– Ты мог бы хотя бы привезти из дома его записи. Все равно нас не выпустят до утра. Он мог упоминать о ней, как и о…

Эд запнулся. Бросил выразительный взгляд на Роя – и Алекс почувствовал себя лишним. Он заметил, как закатил глаза Ал, и подавил усмешку. Что-то между этими двоими происходило, но он определенно не хотел знать, что.

– Как и об учителе, – прояснил Рой, судя по всему, исключительно для него.

– Возможно, она – общая знакомая Хоэнхайма и Хоукая, – воодушевился Алекс и сразу сник.

Что толку, если оба мертвы и ничем не могут помочь. Хоэнхайм хотя бы записи оставил, зашифрованные, конечно, так, что кроме Эда с Алом вряд ли кто поймет, но тем не менее. После Хоукая не осталось ничего. Рой объяснил, что это было последней волей его учителя – уничтожить все записи.

– Брат, – позвал вдруг Ал. – Ты же думаешь о том же, что и я?

– Помнишь, какая дата стояла под тем стихом? – невпопад ответил Эд.

Невероятно, что они понимали друг друга вот так. Может, братья Элрики действительно были связаны особого рода семейной телепатией. Потому что для Алекса их разговор был набором ничего не значащих фраз. Он глянул на Роя. Тот, казалось, тоже ничего не понимал, но привык к такому.

– Мне действительно нужны те записи, – повторил Эд после того, как они с братом закончили свой странный разговор. – Мы сопоставим даты и постараемся узнать приблизительный возраст той женщины. Если она видела записи Хоукая, то это было до его смерти. Осталось выяснить, когда о них узнал отец, чтобы сделать вывод, когда приблизительно они были созданы.

Алекс почувствовал, как у него голова идет кругом. Вроде все было логично, но какое отношение имели таинственные записи Хоукая к их делу? Он решил, что лучше не вникать. Ему бы давно все рассказали, не будь это чужой тайной.

– Я попытаюсь дозвониться лейтенанту Хавоку или лейтенанту Росс, – вызвался он, желая хотя бы ненадолго убраться из этого дурдома. – Возможно, по пути сюда они смогут заехать в дом генерала и забрать записи.

Эд благодарно хмыкнул. Палата опять погрузилась в тишину, но в этот раз не такую напряженную. Уже возле двери Алекс обернулся и заметил отчаянный взгляд Ала, как будто бы говорящий: «Не оставляйте меня здесь». Кажется, кое в чем он был прав.

**Глава 10. О важных разговорах и сомнительной информации.**

Визит Уинри был тем, чего Эд ждал с замиранием сердца. В этот раз встречи было не избежать: его рука была в таком плачевном состоянии, что без механика не обойтись. Чертова женщина с ее гребанной алмазной стеной. Левая, живая рука до сих пор дрожала от отдачи вследствии столкновения копья со стеной.

Признаться, это было потрясающее преобразование. Эд бы оценил его по достоинству, если бы не ситуация. Невозможно уважать поехавших мозгами алхимиков, которые сеют вокруг себя хаос и разрушение, за одну гениальную вещь.

– Ради всего святого, Эд, что и как ты с ней сделал? – потрясенно выдохнула Уинри, только появившись в дверях. – Так и не научился ценить мой тяжелый труд.

– Прости, – буркнул Эд. – Я был занят тем, что пытался поймать алхимика, который напал на Хоукай.

– О боже. Как она? С ней все в порядке?

Честно говоря, Эд не знал. Врач, заходивший всего на минутку, почти ничего не сказал о состоянии Ризы и забрал Ала на обследование. Уинри как будто подловила момент, когда он окажется один в палате.

– Она в коме, – просветил их Рой. – Врачи говорят, неизвестно, очнется ли она, но шансы есть. Но если бы не Ал, она не дотянула бы даже до больницы.

Услышанное не успокоило. На бедном Рое лица не было, и Эд понятия не имел, как можно помочь ему. Если бы Ал или Уинри оказались в подобном состоянии, он не смог бы находиться дальше, чем на расстоянии полуметра от них. Он бы сидел рядом и ждал, пока не откроются родные глаза, пока не сможет услышать знакомый голос. Наверное, подобное ожидание свело бы его с ума. Но Рой, он наоборот, словно бежал прочь, и Эд не мог понять, почему.

Неужели чувствовал себя виноватым? Это было нелепо и неоправданно. Как они могли предугадать, на кого и когда та женщина решит напасть? Ответ, конечно, – никак. Да и поймать ее раньше, если оглянуться назад, шанса не было: она слишком удачно заметала следы, у нее наверняка был помощник из Штаба. Пусть Эд и был уверен, что верхушка просто воспользовалась случаем, а не поддерживала преступницу, которую они искали, не исключено, что кто-то ей помогал, по крайней мере информацией.

– Мисс Рокбелл, – голос Роя вырвал Эда из его мыслей, – простите за эгоистичную просьбу, но Стальной нужен мне в строю не позже завтрашнего утра.

– Конечно, генерал, я все понимаю, – кивнула Уинри, вытягивая из футляра новую руку. – А теперь, если вы простите, Эду никогда не нравилось присутствие чужих людей во время замены автоброни.  
Эд поймал себя на том, что чуть было не предложил Рою остаться, но сдержался. Тот попрощался с Уинри и быстро ушел. Эд мог себе представить: у Роя всегда было полно дел, особенно когда случалось что-то подобное, непредвиденное. Наверное, это был его способ справиться со стрессом – занять себя чем-нибудь. 

Неуютное молчание разбавлялось только шуршанием одежды и бряцанием инструментов об остатки руки. Эд не знал, что сказать, а Уинри будто бы ожидала, что именно он начнет разговор. Было слишком неловко, особенно учитывая, что он по сути избегал ее все время, пока она была в Центре. Можно было, конечно, настаивать на том, что он был слишком занят делом, но Эд знал, что на самом деле мог выкроить полчаса чтобы встретиться и поговорить. Но он слишком боялся, что Уинри не поймет его, что будет настаивать на своем.

Уинри тяжело вздохнула, и он решился:

– Ты не рада, что я вернулся в армию.

– Почему меня должно радовать, что ты каждый день подвергаешь себя опасности?

– Я делаю это, чтобы спасать людей.

– Я понимаю, – рука с глухим клацанием отсоединилась от плеча. Эд сжал зубы, не желая демонстрировать, что на самом деле это было чертовски больно. – Но мне было бы достаточно просто Эдварда Элрика, а не Стального алхимика.

– Уинри, я люблю тебя. Ты мне как сестра.

Странно, но эти слова дались ему очень легко. Он не почувствовал ни капли фальши, ни доли лжи. Как будто все наконец встало на свои места. Как будто он сбежал от того, чего на самом деле не было. Эд никогда не был хорош в своих чувствах, ни в их понимании, ни, тем более, в выражении. Любил ли он на самом деле Уинри так, как она того хотела, или просто думал, что любит?  
Так или иначе, если бы он ответил ей взаимностью, если бы не уехал… Эд не хотел предполагать. Сейчас это было нелепо. Он уже сделал свой выбор, и он не жалел.

– Значит, ты не передумаешь, – грустно заключила Уинри.

Конечно, он понял, о чем она. Прикрыл глаза и покачал головой.

– Нет, прости.

Вот оно, окончательное признание, после которого нужно только идти вперед. Эд очень надеялся, что им удастся сохранить дружеские отношения, потому что он очень дорожил Уинри. Теперь он понимал, что имел в виду Рой, когда говорил он женщинах, с которыми никогда не хотел оказаться в постели. Иногда люди значили настолько много, что попытка быть вместе могла разрушить что-то большее.  
Некстати в голове появившийся вопрос: а был ли таким человеком для него Рой? Если поцелуй был не просто дурацким порывом, ему нужно было решить, что делать дальше. Наверное, поговорить, но Эд не представлял, что сказать. Вокруг происходило столько всего, у него не было времени разбираться в своих чувствах.

– Я соединяю, – предупредила Уинри, и в следующий миг боль прошила правое плечо.

Нервные окончания сошлись нормально. Эд пошевелил рукой, сжал и разжал кулак, поднял ее несколько раз. Она была легче предыдущей, хоть и выглядела больше, пропорционально его левой руке. Если бы не стальной блеск, ее трудно было бы отличить от живой. Уинри несколько раз предлагала сделать покрытие, напоминающее кожу, зная, что он скрывает автоброню. Эд каждый раз отказывался, понимая, что так трансформировать руку в клинок станет неудобно.

– Идеально, как и всегда, – похвалил он, пытаясь сгладить оставшуюся после разговора неловкость.

– Хорошо. Я внесла несколько изменений и волновалась, подойдет ли, – Уинри принялась собирать инструменты, даже не глядя в его сторону. Эду было больно видеть ее такой, и еще хуже – знать, что в этом его вина. – Я останусь, пока вы не поймаете того преступника. На случай, если тебе опять понадобится механик. Не хочу, чтобы вы задерживались из-за меня.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Эд. – Если состояние Хоукай изменится, я немедленно тебе сообщу.

– Тебе лучше бы не забыть.

Она махнула рукой на прощание и вышла. Не оглядываясь, гордо расправив плечи и с высоко поднятой головой. Эд знал, что уже за дверью, в доме Грасии и в спасительном одиночестве она даст волю слезам. Она снова будет плакать из-за него, и в этот раз не от счастья, но она переживет это. По крайней мере он не сделал их обоих несчастными на долгие годы.

Решив больше не думать об этом, Эд удобнее устроился на кровати. Ала долго не было, и это серьезно волновало. Конечно, его братец превзошел сам себя, впервые испытав целительную алхимию на живом существе. Эд всегда считал, что из них двоих Ал более талантлив, но окружающие часто этого не замечали. Для всех именно он был знаменитым Стальным алхимиком, а Ал – всего лишь его младшим братом. Но Эд надеялся, что его ждало блестящее будущее. Не в армии, нет, возможно, в науке или врачевании. Ал ведь тоже хотел помогать людям, просто выбрали они для этого разные способы. В этом Эд был больше похож на Роя: стремился к глобальным изменениям, не желая довольствоваться малым.

Мысли сами свернули в другую сторону. Рой мечтал стать фюрером, чтобы спасти их страну, он шел к этому так долго, но если отношения между ними изменятся, не станет ли это препятствием? Они были разделены званием, оба были мужчинами, если бы у них что-то и получилось, это пришлось бы держать в секрете. Подобные отношения вряд ли добавят привлекательности Рою в чужих глазах. Да и терпеть бесчисленных женщин просто ради поддержания образа Эд был не готов.

Боже, о чем он только думал? Уже вообразил себе отношения, которых и не существовало, чувства, которые могли ему показаться. Как глупо.

Дверь тихо отворилась, и на пороге появился Ал.

– Что сказал врач? – требовательно спросил Эд.

– Простое переутомление, – Ал прошел к своей кровати и с облегчением забрался под одеяло. – Могу отправляться домой хоть сейчас, но я предпочел составить тебе компанию. Тем более, генералу, наверное, нужно немного времени для себя.

– Хорошо. Я рад, что ты решил остаться.

– Должен же кто-нибудь присмотреть за тобой, брат, – усмехнулся Ал. Эд закатил глаза, но не успел ответить, потому что он вдруг добавил: – Я так понимаю, вы наконец поговорили.

Вот уж что обсуждать совершенно не хотелось. Забота Ала о его личной жизни иногда граничила с вмешательством. Или Эду просто так казалось, потому что сам он уделял этому не так много времени, считая, вполне справедливо, что оно у него есть.

Так что он просто кивнул, всем видом демонстрируя, что если Ал хочет обсудить разговор с Уинри, ему придется общаться со стеной. Ал вздохнул, но не стал продолжать эту тему. Вместо этого он сказал:  
– Теперь тебе остается только поговорить с генералом.

– К чему ты это?

– Брат, я же не слепой. Я вижу, что между вами происходит. Особенно учитывая то, что ты мне рассказал.

На секунду Эд пожалел, что доверился во всем Алу. Лучше было самому разобраться в своих личных проблемах, но искушение было так велико, что он не смог не поддаться.

– Послушай, – с нажимом произнес Ал, – я понимаю, что ты хочешь самостоятельно принять решение, но он заслуживает быть выслушанным. Вы оба – взрослые люди, и отношения – это дело двоих, а не одного.

Эд почувствовал, что сдается под этим напором. Когда Ал хотел, он мог быть убедительнее пистолетов Ризы и упорнее солдатов Бриггса. И в его словах был смысл. Возможно, ему стоило дать Рою шанс объясниться, а уже потом делать выводы и принимать решения. Но одно Эд знал точно: он не позволит Рою отказаться от поста фюрера ради личного счастья. Оно того не стоило.

– И когда ты успел повзрослеть?

Ал пожал плечами и улыбнулся, ярко и довольно. Маленький демон.

– Что ж, теперь, когда ты согласился с очевидным, можем еще раз пройтись по информации о женщине, напавшей на капитана.

* * *

События последних дней вымотали Жана до предела. Жуткий алхимик, очередной заговор, зарождающийся в верхушке армии, нападение на Ризу. Слишком много событий, которые он хотел бы изменить. Он заходил в больницу после работы, но врачи в один голос твердили: изменений в состоянии пациентки нет, и неизвестно, будут ли вообще.

Произошедшее сильно подкосило Груммана. Конечно, он пытался не показывать этого, но все и так было понятно. Его единственная внучка пострадала от нападения сумасшедшего алхимика. Лучшей антирекламы и не придумаешь. Люди уже говорили об этом. Оказывается, свидетелей драки в парке было достаточно, чтобы новость разнеслась по городу. И если газеты, а вслед за ними – и обычные люди, видели в Рое и Эде героев, то армейское руководство обвиняло их в бездействии, следствием которого стало тяжелое состояние близкой родственницы фюрера.

Алхимик после драки в парке залег на дно. Это было самым логичным, что можно было сделать после такого поражения. Прошло четыре дня, но дело так и не сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Жана это злило. Эта женщина была слишком умна, иначе они давно бы ее поймали. Эд с Алом снова засели за изучение исписанных тетрадей и стосов бумаги, пытаясь вычислить преступницу таким образом. Рой пытался в то же время разобраться с заговорщиками, которые, казалось, только и ждали, пока Грумман совершит ошибку.

Все они встречались время от времени в больничной палате Ризы, где можно было переброситься парой слов, не боясь быть подслушанными. Может, это была паранойя, может, ничего им и не угрожало, но осторожность никому еще не помешала.

В четверг за час до окончания рабочего дня по офису прошла записка. Жан развернул ее и нахмурился: Рой собирал людей в одном из укрытий в городе. Это не могло не волновать, но он запомнил время и место и передал записку сидящему рядом Бреде. Тот только взглянул и позвал:

– Эй, Брош, не хочешь сходить с нами сегодня выпить. Фарман угощает.

Последующую перебранку по поводу того, кто и с чего вдруг угощает, он пропустил. Подошел к Марии и, пытаясь вести себя как обычно, пригласил ее на свидание. При этом многозначительно указал взглядом на записку, что и заставило Марию согласиться.

Они пришли на конспиративную квартиру в восточной части города одними из последних. Это вызвало шуточки со стороны Бреды и Фармана по поводу того, что Жану наконец удалось пригласить на свидание нормальную девушку. К счастью, не надолго – появление Роя, Эда и Ала напомнило о более серьезной причине их встречи.

Окинув взглядом присутствующих, Рой сразу перешел к делу:

– Завтра на собрании часть руководства попытается совершить государственный переворот.

Из всех собравшихся только Эд и Ал не выглядели удивленными. Видимо, Рой успел ввести их в курс дела раньше.

– Простите, генерал, но откуда эта информация? – спросила Мария.

– Из анонимной записки, которую мне передали после обеда.

– И мы собираемся действовать, руководствуясь непроверенным источником информации? – нервно уточнил Брош.

– Мы не можем пренебречь ею. Я не буду настаивать на том, чтобы все принимали участие. Кто не желает – может покинуть нас сейчас.

Никто не сдвинулся с места. Конечно, все члены старой команды были готовы последовать за Роем хоть в ад. Жан и сам понимал, когда просился назад в армию, что так и будет. Но новички тоже хотели поверить в Роя, поэтому и ввязывались в эту рисковую затею.

Жан ухмыльнулся. Из Роя получится хороший фюрер. Его люди доверяли ему, народ видел в нем героя, и главное – тому самому никогда не было этого достаточно, он не воспринимал это, как само собой разумеющееся. В армии главное – выбрать правильного командира. Это Жан уяснил довольно рано. Как и то, что сам он выбрал лучшего.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Рой, когда стало ясно, что действовать они все же будут в таком составе. – Тогда вот план.

**Глава 11. О своевременных переворотах и тонкой манипуляции.**

Смотреть на огонь всегда было занимательно. Сколько Рой себя помнил, пламя привлекало его, манило, словно разговаривало с ним тихим потрескиванием и взмывающими вверх языками. Наверное, отчасти из-за этого он стал изучать огненную алхимию. Жалел ли он теперь? Его часто спрашивали, но он не знал, что ответить. Он не видел смысла жалеть о своих способностях, только об их использовании. Рой никогда не забывал об Ишваре, да и кто мог о таком забыть? Но помнить, и даже сожалеть – это одно. Совершенно другое – сделать выводы и не повторять прошлых ошибок.

Думать о прошлых прегрешениях накануне столь важного дня было немного глупо. И все же в его голове было слишком много мыслей, чтобы уснуть. Он уже почти решился достать из бара начатую бутылку виски, как услышал в коридоре знакомые шаги.

Эд заглянул в комнату, сонно потирая глаза, и остановился на пороге. Он представлял собой умилительное зрелище сейчас: мятая домашняя футболка и свободные брюки, отпечаток подушки на лице и растрепанная свободная коса. Рой понял, что, выбирая между огнем и Эдом, он всегда выберет Эда.

– Почему ты еще не спишь? – стараясь звучать строго, спросил он.

– Не спится, – просто ответил Рой. – А ты почему проснулся?

– Кошмар.

Эд сказал это так спокойно, так обыденно, словно подобное случалось каждую ночь. Хотя, возможно так оно и было. Не Рою ли знать, что кошмары иногда бывают настойчивыми.

Наконец Эд решился, прошел в комнату и сел на диван, но не рядом, а чуть дальше. Неужели боялся? Даже предположение казалось смешным. Нет, Рой не думал, что Эд ничего не боится, как это иногда предполагали люди, видящие только Стального алхимика, а не живого человека. Но он точно знал, что Эд не испугался бы такой мелочи. Наверное, это был их шанс поговорить, выяснить все до того, как они рискнут оказаться перед расстреливающим отрядом. И будь он проклят, если не воспользуется им сейчас.

– Хочу, чтобы ты знал: я не жалею о том, что поцеловал тебя.

– Думаешь, сейчас подходящее время?

Эд спрятал лицо в ладонях, из-за чего этого его слова были приглушенным бормотанием. Как Рой разобрал их, ему и самому было непонятно. Может, он просто понимал Эда.

– Знаю. Если Риза, проснувшись, выяснит, что я все еще не поговорил с тобой, она меня пристрелит, – пошутил он.

У него получилось заставить Эда оторвать ладони от лица и взглянуть на него. Выражение лица, честно говоря, было комичным. Он вопросительно поднял бровь и выглядел слишком серьезным. Рой едва удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Вместо этого продолжил:

– Даже если бы у меня была возможность что-то изменить, я бы все равно это сделал.

– Ты говоришь смущающие вещи.

– Глупый я. Говорю, когда нужно действовать.

Рой не дал Эду ответить. Потянулся и поцеловал, осторожно и ненастойчиво, готовый, что в любой момент его оттолкнут. Эд помедлил несколько секунд, но все же ответил на поцелуй. Притянул Роя ближе и расслабился, позволяя вести. Это было неожиданно, такая покорность, почти вседозволенность. Осознание того, что Эд принял его, опьяняло. Рой сгреб его в объятья и удивленно выдохнул, почувствовав теплую, левую руку Эда в своих волосах. На плечо легла стальная, крепко сжала, и Рой подумал, что о большем нет смысла и мечтать.

Эд сам оборвал поцелуй. Ловко выпутался из его рук и отошел. Рой недоуменно нахмурился: он что-то сделал не так? Только что все было в порядке.

– Я иду спать, – объявил Эд. – Завтра тяжелый день. Если переживем его, будет смысл продолжать этот разговор.

В этот раз ответа не дождался он. Но Рой понимал, что это – обещание. Если завтра все пойдет по плану, если они оба выживут, Эд даст шанс их отношениям. Большего ему и не нужно было. Он уже знал, что может рассчитывать на взаимность. С этими мыслями он быстро и спокойно уснул.

* * *

Рабочее утро пятницы началось вполне обычно. Если бы Рой не знал, что часть высшего руководства армии готовит переворот, он бы ни за что не догадался, что столь обычным утром может случиться нечто подобное. В полдесятого Фьюри сообщил о том, что Груммана взяли под стражу в его собственной резиденции в городе. Солдаты, совершившие это, объявили, что действовали по приказу Роя. Почти тонко сыграно. Но противники не учли одного: если бы он собирался сделать нечто подобное, то послал бы только самых верных своих людей – Хавока, Бреду или Фармана, но никак не каких-то безымянных солдат.

Совет был назначен на одиннадцать. Чем ближе подходило это время, тем больше Рой чувствовал нервозность. Хоть у него и было все распланировано, малейшая оплошность могла стоить им всем жизней. Не впервые он вел своих людей на возможную смерть, но впервые рядом с ним не было верной Ризы, способной прикрыть спину и напомнить о том, что он ей обещал. Каким человеком он обещал быть.

Без пятнадцати одиннадцать к нему в кабинет постучали. Эд выглядел взволнованным. Оно и не странно: он привык сражаться с монстрами, а не с другими людьми, ведущими свои подковерные игры и пытающимися оболгать друг друга, чтобы добиться своего. Рой хотел бы сказать ему что-нибудь ободряющее, но не находил слов. Вместо этого он подошел и легонько сжал плечо Эда. Тот выглядел благодарным такому жесту поддержки.

– Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы все были на своих местах, полковник.

– Конечно, генерал.

Ровно в одиннадцать Рой вошел в комнату совещаний. Все уже были на своих местах. Он беглым взглядом окинул присутствующих, про себя отмечая превосходство во взгляде Моргана. Когда в десять минут одиннадцатого Грумман не появился, начались переглядывания и шепотки. Появившийся в комнате сержант пошел не к Моргану, как подумал Рой, а прямиком к Томасу. Он сбивчиво сообщил тому что-то, и, судя по изменившемуся лицу Томаса, с худшими вестями заговорщики решили поспешить.

– Фюрер Грумман был захвачен в своей резиденции.

– Что?! – Штерн вскочил со своего места так резко, что кресло перевернулось с жутким грохотом.

– Невозможно! Это государственная измена!

Во всем поднявшемся балагане только Рой оставался спокойным. Он пытался вычислить, кто из этих людей ведет себя естественно, а кто только играет, пытаясь убедить всех остальных в своей непричастности к делу. Как ему показалось, даже Хакуро ничего не подозревал о заговоре. Что ж, Морган был честолюбивым, наверное, хотел заветное кресло для себя, и таким образом пытался обойти потенциальных соперников. Убрать одних и оставить позади других.

Пятиминутный шум и крики прервало появление еще одного солдата. Он отдал честь и доложил, в этот раз во всеуслышание:

– Люди, захватившие фюрера, признали себя подчиненными бригадного генерала Мустанга и требуют смены власти.

– Потрудитесь объясниться, Мустанг, – потребовал Морган.

Наконец включился в дело. Рой усмехнулся. Он сидел за столом, все такой же невозмутимый, и ждал. Знал, что играет с огнем, но никогда не мог отказать себе в удовольствии. В конце концов, он делал это с юных лет. Когда тянуть время дальше стало невозможно, он медленно проговорил:

– Думаю, это значит, что кто-то попытался совершить переворот, выставив меня виновным в этом.

– Бред! – выкрикнул Штерн. – Зачем вы слушаете его пустую болтовню! Его стоит посадить под стражу. И мальчишку Элрика вместе с ним. Я видел, как они о чем-то шептались в коридоре.

– Полагаю, наши личные дела с полковником Элриком касаются только нас, – осторожно, как только мог, ответил Рой.

– Личные дела, – Хакуро презрительно поджал губы. – Имеют ли они что-то общее с тем, что мальчишка Элрик живет в вашем доме?

– Оба Элрика, генерал. И я думал, что мы все еще говорим о немыслимом предательстве нашей страны и фюрера, а не обо мне и братьях Элриках.

Это замечание вызвало смешки со стороны некоторых генералов. У него не было здесь союзников, но были и те, кто не был его противниками. И к тому же многие недолюбливали Хакуро и считали большую часть его нападок несправедливыми и слишком личными.

Пока не начались последующие разбирательства, Рой поднялся и подошел к Томасу, протягивая руки вперед, ладонями вверх. Он умышленно не взял перчатки на встречу. Эд считал это безумием, но Рой был убежден: только так можно продемонстрировать свою невиновность. И он был прав. Томас медлил, все не отдавая приказ арестовать его. После прошлого раза, когда чья-то ошибка стоила ему уязвленной гордости и получасовых извинений перед фюрером, он хорошо думал перед тем, как в чем-либо обвинять Роя.

– Почему вы медлите, Томас? – внезапно поинтересовался Морган. – Неужели вы заодно с Мустангом?

– Вы знаете, что я служу государству и фюреру.

Дверь снова открылась. Хавок как будто ждал этих слов, чтобы появиться. Все же идея оставить его за пределами офиса под предлогом охраны Ала, а затем отправить к Грумману, была одной из лучших. Потому что дальнейшие споры мог разрешить только фюрер. Его появления, казалось, никто уже и не ожидал. И бледность на лицах Моргана и его союзников отчетливо говорила в пользу правоты Роя: Грумман должен был погибнуть во время захвата резиденции людьми Моргана с целью его якобы спасения. Одна шальная пуля – и путь к высшему званию страны открыт. Все было так просто.

Дальше Рою осталось только обьяснять свои действия: он узнал о заговоре, но не был уверен в числе и личностях его участников. Его люди были готовы взять под стражу подчиненных каждого из подозреваемых генералов. Лейтенант Хавок вместе с адъютантом фюрера лейтенантом Каталиной проник в резиденцию фюрера через черный ход и избавился от похитителей. Рой же просто тянул время, пока они не доберутся до Штаба, что было просто, учитывая, какие чудеса мог творить на дороге Хавок.

Вместо часа встреча длилась целых три. Предателей военная полиция забрала для допроса, но остальных ждал разбор полетов. Всем было интересно знать, откуда же Рой узнал о заговоре. Он использовал заготовленную историю о том, как воспользовался советом Моргана, а после этого попал под арест. Ни слова о записке, конечно, как и о его информаторах по всему городу. Мадам заслуживала свою приватность.  
Его рассказ удовлетворил большинство генералов. Ему не удалось провести Груммана, конечно, но Рой и не собирался. От личного разговора его спасло напоминание о все еще разгуливающей на свободе преступнице. Пусть Грумман и пытался не демонстрировать этого, он трепетно относился к Ризе, а поимка алхимика, причинившего ей вред, была высшим приоритетом.

Возвращение Роя в офис было встречено одобрительными возгласами. Он ободряюще улыбнулся своим людям, и только потом понял, что кого-то не хватает.

– Где Стальной? – с замиранием сердца спросил он. Что-то подсказывало, что ответ ему не понравится.

– Он был здесь, когда я вернулся с кабинета фюрера. Босс лично арестовал Ричардса, но передал его в руки военной полиции.

– А, – вдруг вспомнил Фьюри. – Ему кто-то звонил. И Эд, то есть, полковник Элрик, конечно, сказал, что отойдет на минутку.

– Когда это было?

Фьюри посмотрел на часы и замер.

– Три четверти часа назад.

* * *

Сознание возвращалось к Алу слишком медленно. Последнее, что он помнил – ему закрыли рот и нос, заставляя вдохнуть какой-то наркотик. Он пытался сопротивляться, но руки обхватила тяжелая стальная рука, до странного напоминающая руку Эда.

Когда они составляли план захвата заговорщиков, Ал сам вызвался остаться без охраны. Он понимал, что каждый человек на счету, и надеялся, что никому не взбредет в голову вломиться в дом генерала. В конце концов, он должен был пробыть без охраны всего несколько часов, что могло случиться за это время? Оказалось, что нападавший либо знал подробности плана, либо был очень везучим, и уж никак не боялся последствий проникновения.

Ал потянулся, чтобы ощупать голову, и удивленно выдохнул. Его руки были закованы в колодки таким образом, что он не мог коснуться одной ладонью другой. Тот, кто его захватил, знал о способности к алхимии без круга и обезопасил себя таким образом. Ал был готов поспорить, что это – та же женщина, которая напала на капитана Хоукай. Значит, у нее опять ничего не получилось, но он все еще не понимал, почему похищение. Можно ведь было просто взять у него кровь.

Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и огляделся. По тому, что он видел, можно было судить, что он находился в подвале. Странно, почему-то всегда алхимики имели привычку совершать незаконные преобразования именно с подвалах. Из этого можно было сделать профессиональную шутку.

Часть подвала, в которой он находился, была плохо освещенной, но Ал отчетливо видел круг, нарисованный у себя под ногами. Эд показывал ему такой же вместе с записями, что они нашли в Фресно. Основание круга идеально вписывалось в стены квадратной камеры, в которую посадили Ала. Но ведь преступница должна была знать об Эде и его способностях, а значит возникал вопрос: из чего были сделаны стены этой камеры, чтобы их невозможно было уничтожить, только преобразовать.

У Ала были подозрения на этот счет. Он подошел по стене и постучал по ней, присмотрелся ближе и смог убедиться: похоже, алмаз был коньком этой женщины. Интересно, ее имя государственного алхимика соответствовало этому?

Дверь открылась с ужасным грохотом, являя Алу очень злого, запыхавшегося и покрасневшего Эда. Наконец все встало на свои места. Ей нужен был не один Элрик, а два, поэтому она похитила его вместо того, чтобы просто взять кровь. Не успел Эд ступить и два шага внутрь, как в дальнем углу зажегся свет. Ал едва сдержался, чтобы не вскрикнуть от неожиданности. Все это время там находилась женщина, похитившая его. Она повернулась к двери и ее симпатичное лицо озарила улыбка.

– Ты пришел, – она сделала два неуверенных шага вперед. – Я надеялась на это. Мне нужно больше света, чтобы рассмотреть тебя. Ты и вправду похож.

То же самое она говорила Эду в парке. И опять Ал задавался вопросом: имела ли она ввиду их отца?

Эд на ее слова не обратил внимания. Обвел взглядом комнату, пока не нашел его. Но она не дала ему пойти дальше. Тонкая, стальная спица прошла сквозь щель в алмазной стене и прикоснулась к его шее. Ал сглотнул, боясь даже головой повернуть, чтобы нечаянно не пустить себе кровь. Это заставило Эда замереть.

Он позволил ей подойти, стоял, не двигаясь, пока она рассматривала его лицо. Ал видел, как дрожали руки брата, но тот ничего не предпринимал. Как будто даже не дышал.

– Вы действительно одно лицо с вашим отцом. И ты, и твой брат. Но ты даже больше.

– Мне говорят это все, кто когда-либо видел Хоэнхайма, – немного резко ответил Эд.

– Я давно его не видела. Почти двадцать лет.

Она отошла ближе к алмазной клетке, в которой сидел Ал. С такого расстояния было хорошо заметно, насколько безумен блеск ее черных глаз, насколько кривая у нее улыбка, какое ужасное выражение искажает правильные черты ее лица. Алу было страшно, так страшно, потому что это он должен был прикрывать спину брата, быть его щитом, а не слабым местом. А сейчас они оба были во власти ненормальной женщины, которая собиралась создать нечто противоестественное с помощью их крови. Он почувствовал, что ноги его не держат, но опуститься на пол не было возможности.

– Он умер, – все же сознался Эд.

– Я знаю. Я была на его могиле. Я думала, он никогда не сможет быть ни с одной женщиной, но, оказалось, он нашел такую, на которой захотел жениться. И у него даже появились дети.

– К чему все эти разговоры?

Эд всегда был слишком прямолинейным, слишком резким в общении, не умел сглаживать острые углы, хотя очень старался, когда на кону стояли жизни тех, кого он любил. Сейчас проблема была в том, что одно неправильное слово могло изменить исход этого странного разговора. Но Ал все никак не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы связать два слова.

Он снова взглянул на круг под своими ногами. Интересно, сработал бы он, если пролить кровь, если рухнуть на колени и прижаться ладонями к контурами? Ал мог бы попытаться. Использовать элемент неожиданности, чтобы отвлечь внимание от Эда. У него даже могло получиться выжить, если энергия от преобразования разрушит колодки на его руках.

Предположения были хороши, но он не мог действовать, пока не договорился с Эдом. В их случае секундное промедление может стоить десятков, а то и сотен жизней. Но Эд как будто знал, о чем он думал, и упрямо не смотрел в его сторону.

– И все же, – напомнил Эд о своем вопросе.

– В этот раз он меня не бросит, – невпопад прошептала она.

Нет, понял Ал, не невпопад. С помощью их крови она собиралась не просто создать гомункула, она хотела вернуть из врат душу их отца.

**Глава 12. О человеческом безумии и потерях.**

Эд чувствовал отвращение и жалость. Эту женщину свели с ума собственные чувства, и он не знал, что делать сейчас. Помимо, конечно, очевидного: спасти брата и не дать запустить круг преобразования. Что-то, непонятное внутреннее чутье, подсказывало, что на самом деле невозможно вернуть из Врат душу умершего. Тогда то, что они создали много лет назад, было бы их матерью, ведь они использовали свою кровь, как и предполагал Бертольд Хоукай. Но уверенности в собственной правоте все равно не было.

Если бы только он мог атаковать, не рискуя при этом жизнью Ала. Эд никогда не был силен в разговорах со спятившими алхимиками, возможно, потому что они не желали никого слушать, а он быстро терял терпение. Сейчас он не мог позволить себе подобное. По тому, как отчаянно Ал пытался встретиться с ним взглядом, Эд понимал: тот придумал что-то отчаянное и опасное. Вполне возможно, даже самоубийственное. И он был полон решимости не позволить Алу этого сделать, ведь из них двоих он был старшим братом, он должен был решать проблемы. И единственный логичный выход, который он видел: обратить все внимание, всю ненависть этой женщины на себя.

– Значит, – с явной злостью в голосе процедил он, – все эти люди умерли только для того, чтобы ты могла вернуть нашего бесполезного папашу?

– Как ты смеешь так о нем говорить? Как и ожидалось, такой глупый мальчишка не может понять, что есть люди, жизни которых важнее, ведь они могут сделать столько всего для этого мира. Твой отец особенный, он мог изменить судьбу этой страны.

– Ошибаетесь, майор, армия научила меня понимать многое, – Эд растянул губы в одной из холодных улыбок, подсмотренных у Роя. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, и ее снисхождение и презрение превратится в неконтролируемый гнев. – Но я хорошо знаю, что там, за гранью понимания большинства людей, есть кое-что высшее, возможно, его можно даже назвать богом. Так вот, для него все жизни одинаково ценные, и стоят ровным счетом ничего.

Он знал, что большинство людей ненавидят, когда им тыкают рангом. Тем более, когда это делает кто-то младше их, что в случае Эда было со стопроцентной частотой. Обычно он не делал этого, потому что и сам ненавидел, когда Рой, тогда еще полковник в Восточном штабе, многозначительно смотрел на него и тянул надоедливое «майор». Но сейчас это не имело значения, если он мог унизить, вызвать сопротивление, желание что-то доказать или просто поставить на место.

Единственное, что на самом деле было важно – Ал. Ради его безопасности, Эд был готов не то чтобы потоптаться по чужой гордости, но и убить, хоть мысль о подобном была противна. Наверное, Ал бы не оценил, но Эд кривил душой, когда говорил, что жизни всех людей одинаково ценные. Потому что у каждого есть родные и близкие, которых тот поставит выше, чем незнакомого человека.  
– А теперь я предложу сдаться, и сделаю это единственный раз.

– Ты возомнил о себе слишком много, мальчишка.

«Надо же, – усмехнулся про себя Эд, – еще пять минут назад она смотрела на меня с обожанием и восхищением». Кажется, ему удалось вывести человека из себя в рекордные строки. Никто раньше так быстро не сдавался, а некоторые, похоже, и вообще иммунитет выработали. Впрочем, никого еще Эд не злил намеренно, кроме Роя, пожалуй. Но это была игра, развлечение, а не реальные попытки больно задеть человека.

Земля под ногами Эда задрожала, пол пошел огромными трещинами. К его удивлению, разрушения удалось локализовать, и они не затронули круг внутри алмазной тюрьмы. Алу больше не угрожала смерть от стальной спицы, но Эд все равно не был уверен, что их не ждет еще какой-нибудь неприятный сюрприз. Он отскочил, сгруппировался перед тем, как приземлиться и перекатиться к стене. Прикрытая спина стоила многого.

Окинув беглым взглядом комнату, он убедился в своих выводах и с облегчением преобразовал оружие. С рукой рисковать не хотелось. Пусть Эд и был практически уверен, что весь углец, доступный в этой комнате, был трансформирован для сооружения алмазной тюрьмы Ала, а достать новый из-под земли было не так просто в здании – оно того не стоило. Без руки он не мог сражаться. 

Что-то красное мелькнуло в руке его врага, и он понял: философский камень. Обжигающая ярость затопила сознание. Это же были души людей, всех тех, кто пропал к северу от Центра, и сейчас эта сумасшедшая женщина была намерена использовать их силу против него. Эд собрался и бросился на нее. Она этого явно не ожидала. Клинок полоснул ее по лицу, оставляя чистый глубокий порез на миловидном лице.

Она заорала от боли и хлопнула в ладони. Волна горящего воздуха отбросила Эда к стене. Все тело ощущалось как сплошной ожог, особенно плечо в месте соединения автоброни с живой плотью. Но у него не было времени на боль. Он вскочил на ноги до того, как алмазное копье оказалось рядом, ушел от удара вправо и почувствовал за спиной холодную кристаллическую поверхность.

Решение пришло само по себе. Эд с силой прижал ладони к алмазной стене и ощутил, как холодный прочный камень превращается в крохкий графит. Это вызвало очередной крик злости со стороны безумной противницы. Она бросила в него трансформированный непонятно из чего короткий клинок.

– Сука! – выплюнул Эд, отдергивая руку.

Преобразование прекратилось, но и того небольшого зазора хватило бы, чтобы Ал выбрался наружу. Эд снова обратил внимание на женщину. Она приближалась, стремительно, как разъяренная фурия. Кровь заливала ее правый глаз, но она, кажется, вовсе не замечала этого. Едва успев блокировать ее удар правой рукой, Эд сжал ладони, начиная новое преобразование. Он и не заметил, что несколько капель крови попали в круг, который был нарисован раньше.

Это, наверное, было его величайшей ошибкой. Позабыв о нем, женщина бросилась на колени и прижала ладони к контуру круга. Прогремел взрыв.

Эда отбросило волной на несколько метров. На голову посыпались крупные и мелкие камни. Он сделал попытку подняться, но сила удара была слишком большой. Голова кружилась, а единственной связной мыслью в его голове было: после такого не выживают.

– Ал! – отчаянно позвал Эд.

Никто не ответил. 

Он закашлялся и сделал еще одну попытку подняться. После такого не выживают, продолжало крутиться в его голове. Но если был хоть один-единственный шанс, что Алу это удалось, его необходимо было найти. Найти и помочь ему, сделать хоть что-то.

– Твою мать! – выругался Эд, когда очередная волна камней посыпалась ему на голову. – Ал!

Дом превратился в жалкие развалины. На месте потолка зияла огромная дыра, стены сохранились лишь отчасти. И только две алмазные стены остались стоять. Эд дернулся в сторону, когда оттуда выползло нечто, больше похоже на ужасную тварь, чем на человека.

Ее лицо представляло собой одну сплошную рану, руки были по локоть в крови, а одежда изодралась, позволяя увидеть стальные ноги. Каждый платит свою цену за попытку человеческого преобразования. Похоже, Истина решила отобрать у этой женщины возможность идти вперед, но она была слишком упряма, чтобы сдаться. Эд задался вопросом, что помогло ей выжить сейчас, и ответ был один:  
философский камень. Если бы не он, она превратилась бы в кровавые ошметки, ведь находилась в эпицентре взрыва. Как и Ал.

Удержать слезы стало невозможно. Эд заревел вслух, чувствуя себя бесполезным мудаком. Что толку от всей его алхимии, если он не смог спасти брата? Возможно, ему стоило обрушить дом им на головы и окончательно погрести всех троих под развалинами. Что угодно, но он не сможет простить себя и жить с этим.

Теперь все для него было потеряно. Эд прикоснулся руками к земле, начиная преобразование. Сталь потянулась с недр земли к его рукам, как росток к солнцу, разрушая фундамент и остатки пола. Сумасшедшая пошатнулась и упала, сверху на нее посыпались осколки второго и третьего этажей, которые все еще чудом держались на остатках пола первого. Еще немного, еще какая-то минута.

Он обещал Рою попытаться, если они выйдут целыми из той переделки с заговором. Печально, что все получалось так. Но Рой поймет, он должен знать, что такое чувство вины, потери и опустошения. Вот только Хьюз не был его родным братом.

Эд вытер глаза рукой, размазывая по лицу слезы, кровь и грязь. Отыскал взглядом пытающуюся выбраться из-под завала противницу и хлопнул в ладони. Пришлось хорошо сосредоточиться, но оно того стоило. Поток чистого кислорода столкнулся с алмазной стеной. Пламя было прекрасным, всепоглощающим и живым. Как только алмазной стене придет конец, ничто больше не сможет сдерживать разрушения. И Эд навсегда останется здесь, рядом с Алом, без которого ему все равно нет жизни в этом мире.

Он смотрел, как растворяется в синем пламени алмаз, и понимал, что он и сам сошел с ума, раз ведет себя так. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать: боль потери была слишком велика. Руки снова прикоснулись к полу, но Эд прервал преобразование, так и не начав. Из земли вверх потянулись каменно-стальные руки, поддерживая остатки здания, не позволяя рухнуть.

– Ал, – неверяще прошептал Эд.

Добраться туда, где только что отсвечивали огни преобразования, было непросто. Эд перебирался через трещины и огромные камни, спотыкался, падал, полз на коленях, не в состоянии снова подняться на ноги. Он боялся звать вслух, боялся вообще верить в то, что Ал может быть жив. Тем горше будет разочарование.

Но не поверить собственным глазам Эд не мог. Ал лежал у стены, недалеко от остатков алмазного сооружения, и, сжав зубы, рисовал на полу круг собственной кровью. Тот самый, для исцеления, которому его научила Мэй. Эд почувствовал облегчение напополам со злостью на самого себя: из-за идиотских эмоций он чуть не похоронил живьем и себя, и своего брата.

Он хлопнул в ладони, запуская преобразование, и полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы отстроить то, что еще секунды назад сам разрушал. Они выберутся отсюда, теперь, когда они вместе, когда они оба живы, им ничто не помешает.

И только потом Эд увидел, для чего Ал рисовал исцеляющий круг: его брат потерял обе ноги.

* * *

Добраться куда-то в Центре в пятницу после обеда было практически невозможно. Но Изуми было плевать. Она должна была успеть.

Когда Ал позвонил ей и рассказал об алмазной стене, она сразу поняла. Она знала только одного человека, вернее, одну женщину способную на подобное. Они встречались только дважды, но Изуми знала о мощи Тэры, о ее неиссякаемом интеллекте, когда дело касалось алхимии. По идее, преобразование алмаза было несложным, если четко представить себе его структуру. Но трудность была в том, чтобы выстроить хотя бы один кристалл размером больше песчинки. А тут – целая стена. 

У ворот Главного Штаба Изуми столкнулась с целой толпой военных, среди которых были Рой Мустанг и Алекс Армстронг, и, судя по выражениям их лиц, она опоздала.

– Мы выезжаем немедленно, – без прелюдий, даже без приветствий сообщил Мустанг. – Если хотите присоединиться – будем рады помощи.

Изуми благодарно кивнула. Речь шла об Эде и Але, а значит, плевать, если придется объединить усилия с армией. Тем более, они, кажется, знали, куда ехать.

По дороге ее ввели в курс дела. Ала похитили утром во время какой-то операции по раскрытию заговора. Эд пропал ближе к обеду, предположительно, отправился спасать брата в одиночку. Ну что за глупые дети. Она надеялась, что они будут вместе, чтобы помогать друг другу, а не вовлекать в опасности. Во время обыска в кабинете одного из задержанных за попытку переворота полковников нашли секретную переписку. «Что за идиот», – подумала Изуми. К тому времени Армстронг нашел несоответствие в документах одной из государственных алхимиков, что только подтвердило подозрения. Она сменила имя несколько лет назад, но это была та самая Тэра, которая когда-то добродушно улыбалась в ответ на шутки Изуми.

Вокруг дома, к которому они подъехали, уже собралась толпа зевак. Армия держала оцепление, но никто не решался войти внутрь. Один из офицеров подбежал и начал докладывать ситуацию, но Изуми его не слушала. Она не видела смысла вести разговоры, пока чья-то жизнь была в опасности.

Кажется, ее пытались дозваться, кричали, чтобы она остановилась. Изуми не обращала внимания. Она была гражданской и не подчинялась всем этим армейским правилам, а офицеры не несли за нее ответственность. Их могли наказать за то, что они позволили гражданскому пройти за оцепление, но это вряд ли. Поэтому она уверенно пробиралась через завалы, сопровождаемая армсторнговыми «ради бога, миссис Кертис, хотя бы пропустите меня вперед» и «ну хоть вы будьте благоразумны, генерал».

Странно, но Изуми не чувствовала усталости, как это часто бывало от переутомления. Ее состояние не позволяло многое, но она никогда не любила признавать себя больной. Хоэнхайм говорил, что это – расплата за совершенные грехи, и Изуми была рада понести наказание, как напоминание о том, что человек не может стать богом.

Даже среди всех разрушений она моментально нашла взглядом Эда и Ала. Они сидели вместе у стены, в луже крови, но в крепких объятиях друг друга. Как будто ничего больше не было важно за пределами этого здания. Изуми знала, что они всегда были и будут на первом месте друг для друга. Ее немало беспокоило состояние мальчишек, но она не бросилась к ним бездумно. Глаза заметили движение в самом углу подвала, и прежде, чем она успела задуматься об этом, ее руки поднялись для хлопка.

Она резко опустилась на колени, даже не думая о том, что собирается делать. Важнее было спасти Эда и Ала. Повинуясь еще не до конца оформленному замыслу, валяющиеся на полу обломки понеслись неконтролируемым потоком вперед, молниеносно формируя десяток больших и маленьких рук, которые пригвоздили к стене все еще шевелящееся нечто, даже не похожее на человека.

Так до ужаса похоже на то, что она, что они все видели за Вратами Истины. Изуми не знала, почему ее желание обезопасить своих мальчишек обрело такую форму.

Все, что осталось от Тэры, яростно вырывалось из крепкой хватки камня. Из ее руки выпал кроваво-красный осколок и покатился на полу. Изуми уже было все равно. Быстрым, размашистым шагом она подошла к Эду и Алу.

– Идиот! – она влепила Эду звонкую затрещину. – Никогда не забывай о враге до того, как будешь уверен, что он больше не может тебе навредить.

Присев рядом, она принялась осматривать их повреждения. Рука Эда была вся в крови, но рана не выглядела серьезной. Другое дело – ноги Ала.

– Я остановил кровь, но…

– Ты хорошо постарался, Ал, – оборвала его Изуми. – Побереги силы, ты и так на грани обморока.

Она потрепала его по волосам и ободряюще улыбнулась. По крайней мере, постаралась, потому что все еще не могла понять, чем заслужил Ал, этот бедный ребенок, такое наказание. В этот раз он не сделал совершенно ничего, за что Истина, это неумолимое божество имела право лишить его возможности ходить.

Движение рядом заставило Изуми дернуться в готовности отразить атаку кого бы то ни было. Но рядом был только Мустанг. Он склонился к ним, не обращая внимания на ее напряженную позу.

– Эд, – позвал он, и только тогда тот поднял взгляд от брата. Мустанг протянул ему что-то, зажатое в кулаке. – Возьми.

На металлической ладони Эда оказался поблескивающий в тусклом освещении философский камень. Эд нерешительно взглянул на Ала, затем – на Изуми, словно ища поддержки. Но она не могла дать ему то, что было ей так необходимо. Что она должна была сказать? Воспользуйся, эти люди все равно уже мертвы, но можно еще спасти твоего брата? Эд уважал умерших, он не мог переступить через свои принципы просто так. Но он так же понимал, что спасение живых важнее почтения к умершим.

– Нет, – решительно сказал Ал, отводя руку Эда. – Мы не воспользовались им тогда, и я не стану делать это теперь. Уверен, Уинри сделает мне замечательную автоброню. Даже лучше, чем у тебя, брат, – попытался пошутить он.

– Да, Ал, – согласился Эд. – Это твое решение, и я понимаю и принимаю его.

– Тогда нам следует поторопиться в больницу, – поторопил их Мустанг. – Подполковник, я полагаюсь на вас в аресте и отправке в тюрьму Штаба этой женщины.

Армстронг согласно кивнул и принялся отдавать распоряжения наконец подоспевшим солдатам. Все происходящее дальше Мустанга словно и не интересовало. Он предложил руку Изуми, как настоящий джентльмен, помогая подняться, а затем взял на руки Ала, так осторожно, как только мог. Эд ни на секунду не оставил брата, не отпустил его руку.

Это зрелище заставило Изуми улыбнуться. Что-то в этом мире оставалось неизменным. Уже на улице она смогла поравняться шагом с остальными и, незаметно сжав плечо Эда, прошептала то, что так долго держала в себе:

– Я горжусь тобой, Эдвард.

**Эпилог.**

– Эд так упрям в своем желании отправиться с посольством в Ксин, и я знаю, что я обещал никогда не ограничивать его свободу, но это чертовы несколько месяцев, и я не знаю, что мне делать.

– Что?

В рот словно песка насыпали, говорить было сложно. Открыть глаза было еще сложнее, но усилие того стоило, как и шокированный взгляд Роя.

– Боже мой, Риза.

Она не успела издать ни звука, как очутилась в крепких объятиях. Комната, в которой она находилась, оказалась больничной палатой. Мышцы болели, как будто она слишком долго лежала в постели, а Рой так сильно прижимал ее к себе, что вдохнуть было трудно.

Рой выпустил ее из своих рук и помог устроиться удобнее. Он продолжал держать ее лицо в своих руках, словно не мог насмотреться. Риза не знала, чем было вызвано такое поведение, и даже боялась спросить. Но Рой решил объяснить все сам:

– Ты была без сознания шесть месяцев. Ты так напугала всех, Риза.

Услышанное в голове не укладывалось. Но Риза решила не думать над этим слишком много. Если она действительно пропустила полгода своей жизни, наверстывать стоило уже сейчас.

– Значит, у вас с Эдом все получилось?

– Можно и так сказать, – ответил Рой, отводя взгляд.

Риза улыбнулась. Значит, ее лучший друг был в надежных руках. Самых лучших. Взгляд натолкнулся на вазу на прикроватном столике.

– Цветы? – удивленно спросила она.

– От Хавока, – со смешком ответил Рой. – Кажется, после всего, что случилось, он понял, что безнадежно влюблен в тебя, и теперь таскает новый букет, как только предыдущий завянет.

Внезапно для себя Риза почувствовала, что краснеет. К счастью, отвечать не пришлось, потому что дверь открылась, и палату наполнили врачи и медсестры. Рой поймал одну из них за руку и попросил:

– Мне нужно, чтобы вы сообщили о пробуждении капитана Хоукай полковнику Элрику и фюреру.

– Именно в такой последовательности, сэр? – недоверчиво уточнила девушка.

– Да, – подтвердил Рой, пытаясь держаться серьезно. – Боюсь, Стальной алхимик мне голову оторвет, если окажется не первым, кто узнает хорошие новости.

Риза улыбнулась. Это так было похоже на него, на них обоих, если уж быть точной. И она была счастлива, если дорогие ей люди смогли обрести что-то важное для себя в этом мире. Теперь она снова могла защищать это, защищать их самих, пока у нее будут силы стоять на ногах.


End file.
